Zero is my Vampire Knight
by shortielocks
Summary: Chika has taken crap from everybody, nearly her whole life. Her dad thinks low of her and none of the people at school will be her friend. Every day is a test for not to run away but when she's welcome into an academy where her whole life changes. She finds a friend in the grumpy, handsome and mysterious Zero Kiryu. With vampires by her side, what could go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I started this story 4 years ago on ****watt pad - so pardon for the bad spelling or grammar. If you would like to read a more well-written (I'm not going to say its perfect because I'm not a professional writer) check out my other story - Disney House.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I can't believe I'm doing this. It could just be a stupid rumour, but it could help me. I've never been normal. Everyone knew it and so did I! There's just something different about me that make people more wary of me. More distant than I would like. Yes, I'm a loner. Even my dad can't look at me without wanting to throw up or hurt me. But then again, it was my fault. I did nothing and he hasn't forgiven me for it. I always wish that he will but I know that he never will!

*FLASHBACK*

It was so cold that night. The coldest night, I've ever had to live through. But why was it so cold in March? New York City isn't the warmest place to be in spring but for it to snow, is just ridiculous! It was also so dark outside. The snow clouds blocking the beautiful moons beacon that helped every living thing on this planet. Globe warming my ass!

I was only 5. I couldn't even count to 10 let alone know how to keep myself warm. I'm the worst excuse for a living thing. Yes, thing. I don't think of myself as human because of what I didn't do. Also my dad has drilled it into my brain since then that I don't know anything else. It's not that I'm an animal; it's just that I'm not worthy to be called human! I know it's harsh but you have to undergo crap to survive the world.

My mom had left my window open and I'm pretty sure that she left every other window open. She wasn't the sanest person but she was my mother, I didn't know any differently because I'd never met anyone else's mother, and I still haven't! She always said that if you don't have windows open, then you don't get fresh air. Well, what's more fresh than the streets of New York?! Hmm, that's a tricky one! And she also said that if you had blankets on that you would sweat your soul out of you. I realise now that she was a wacko but I love her too much to care.

I was freezing. I'd never been so cold in my life and I couldn't reach the window. I couldn't even reach the kitchen work surfaces, so how was I going to reach a window. Yes, I'm small! The chilling breeze blows my curtains, making them look like that they were going to get me. Panic swept over me and I didn't move for ages. I want my mommy, is the first thing that pops into my head.

I grabbed my pillow and my fluffy, dirty cream teddy, called Obi (from Star Wars) heading to my parents room. My dad was at a conference and had to say over that night. He was a safety blanket for me because he would comfort me and go have a look around the pent house, but my mother would do exactly what I do, stay stiff!

It was huge. A king size bed in the middle of the room with bed side tables at both sides of the bed, old vintage lamps on both of them. A walk-in wardrobe covered one side of the room, where my dad and mom's stuff were hidden. I never went in there! Pictures of all of the family were on every wall, some parts you couldn't even see the wallpaper behind it. There was a big window, looking out at Central Park, lightening the whole room. Whereas my window looked out to the grotty back ends of alleys, where anything could happen. As usual, the window was open. The opened window was a lot bigger than mine. It was basically half of the window. You could fit a fatty through there without struggling. Because of that, the room was beyond human living condition. You need blankets for this and we had none. How was my mom standing this? I couldn't and I only just walked in!

And there she was. Curled up in the duvet. She looked so still, so at peace. Not to seem creepy but I'd never seen anyone sleep before. It was amusing, in a way because I had never seen my mom so relaxed and calm. She should sleep more often.

I walked over to her, and wanted to curl up next to her, even though there wasn't any room! But that wasn't the reason. She was blue. And I mean BLUE! All her skin, of what I could see, was blue. My mom never put make-up on but when you sleep, do you turn blue?!

I reached out to her, like what she did when I was cold; to stroke me cheek or my hair of my face, but the air around her was a lot cooler than the air in the fridge of a bedroom. The chill delayed me from doing anything, like she had frozen me to the spot. My mom was always warm and sometimes to hot to touch but I'd never known her to be this cold. How did my dad cope with the cold?

"Mommy," I whisper, suddenly remembering that I could breathe and talk. I poked her, shook her, slapped her. Everything I knew to get attention, didn't work. She didn't even twitch. Nor did she breath! "Mommy!" I sob. I knew that she was deaf or stubborn when she wanted to be but when she did it she breathed, she moved. What's going on?

I stayed by her side until the morning. I couldn't reach the open window, without falling down, so I could shut it. I couldn't find a hot water bottle and I wasn't going to throw boiling water over my mom. So I stayed put, kneeling at her side. Just looking at her stillness, studying her. But the thing that frightened me was the fact that I wasn't scared. I thought she would pull through and she would wake up in the morning but before I knew it, it was late afternoon and my dad entered his bedroom.

"Chika." I heard my dad say as he walked into his room. I am not Japanese and neither is my mom but somewhere along the line, on my mom's side, is a Japanese ancestor. My dad was 28 and had golden hair that curled on his head, with a little fringe of curls escaping his short hair. He was tall and slender, and looked very formal in his business suit. His dark brown eyes were the only thing that showed age and tiredness. Work, me and his wife was showing and eventually it would be too much but I wasn't counting on that being the problem!

"Hi, daddy. It was cold last night." I said, getting out of the bed to give him a hug.

"I know it was but why are you in here?" He asked, picking me up, after he put his suitcase down.

"I wanted to be warm and it was too cold in here. Yeah, mom left the window open! And I thought -"

"Aya!" My dad interrupts, putts me down and looks at his blue wife. He didn't know what to do. He just stood there, looking at her. Eventually he walked over to his wife and fell. He knew something I didn't, something terrible. He touched her, brushing his hand against her cheek. My dad's eyes filled with salty water.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" I ask, wanting to know what's happened. He looked at me, tears falling down his clean shaved cheeks. I'd never seen my daddy cry, I'd never wanted to again. You always think your dad or every man would never cry and when it happens it's only because something terrible has happened. Damn men, with their 'only cry when it's the worst case scenario' thing!

"What, what's wrong with her?" He sobs, tears flooding out of him. I could sense the anger in him too. Was it that obvious? Maybe it was, but then I did think I was going to grow up to be a Jedi! "She's dead and you did nothing."

"How can she be dead?" I question him and myself. Had I known it all long but not wanting to accept it? "She's mom, she fights her way through everything."

"You did nothing!" He yelled at me and still stayed at my dead mother. My dad had never shouted at me before and I didn't like it. I didn't know how to respond to it! We were a happy family and nothing made them angry at me. Whatever I did, they would just laugh about it or clean it up. Even with mom's crazy moments, we were still the perfect family that they had both wished for. "You just did nothing, you ... you... thing!"

"Daddy, I-" I cry, realising what I didn't do and what I should have done. It was my fault; I do not disserve to be called human because of that night. I wanted him to hug me and tell me stuff like we could get through this. But he just glares at me, not knowing what to do to me.

I walked closer to the bed, to see for myself. To see if the signs were there but all I could see was blue! Was that the sign? "Don't move any closer, thing." My dad shouted at me, but would not look my way, anymore. A change of emotion flickered through my dad's eyes and face. He had made his decision on what to do to me. And I realise, now, that it's permanent! "Get out of here."

"She's my mommy, I want to see her!"

"You saw her before I came home, thing." He growled his danger clear throughout his voice. He could have boiled water. "Get out, Penny. Before I regret the next movement I make!"

"But, she's my mommy." I sob. Obi was my tissue and I felt sorry for him to have my snot and tears all over him.

My dad didn't make a second glance as he did this. He stood up and walked over to me, not moving far from his dead wife. I thought he was going to pick me up and make me happy or give me a cuddle but instead he smacks me. It made me cry even more, but he just said, with no affection in his voice, "Stop crying you thing. You do not disserve emotion, all you disserve is pain."

*BACK TO PRESENT DAY*

What a bastard! I hate my dad. He still hits me, more violently now, and when he does speak to me I know that he will hit me because he can't stand to sight of me. It brings tears to me eyes just thinking about going back home, back to that son of a bitch.

At the moment, I'm standing outside an abandoned multi-story car park. I want to turn back because I wasn't sure if this was the place. What I heard and read might have been a con so that I'd come here thinking that something her could help me, but instead it's some other kid wanting to beat the hell out of me. But the thing that really bugs me is when you are at school and they talk about how crappy their life is or how imperfect they look. Well, try being in me shoes! Everyday, to me, is a test. A test to see if I can pull through the day without wanting to run away or wanting to commit suicide. No one would care if I died, my dad wouldn't give a rats ass. And that's the person who is meant to love you and be there when you need them.

I know I'm looking suspicious here, in a grey fur lined hoodie, with the hood up and waiting outside an abandoned multi-story car park but who cares! It's not like I'm dealing drugs! I don't look like a gangster because I have dark blue skinny jeans on and my batter Nike 6.0's, and my Star Wars top underneath my hoodie. Yes, I still like Star Wars and I'm 16 or am I 17? Things don't remember very well!

Stepping into the building, I realize that this is wrong. It has to be a prank or a killing spree. I can see the advertisement now, '$100 for Chika Hayes. Dead or Alive.' Great! I know it's pretty low for a reward but people thought of me less than shit so it doesn't surprise me. It's probably my dad that put the advertisements up!

Inside, it was clean and not what I expected. I was expecting hobo's and bin fires, beer bottles smashed on the floor, brown paper bags left after dealing, syringes here and there. Many things you expect from a place like this, you get wrong! It doesn't make sense. It had graffiti on all the walls, bright and colourful. Anyone could have done them, but it had a presents that I was wrong. Everything about this place, made me think twice of what I thought. 'Welcome' was the first word you could see from the entrance. It was bigger than all of the other writing. It was red and was made to look like it was dripping blood. Clever. Further down, another big graffiti caught my eye, 'This is the Cross Academy!' It wouldn't be the first place I'd look for an Academy. I always thought of academies in Manor house's or in the country, not in a car park.

"Hello!" I whisper. I don't want to make too much of a sound but I want to shout it. Shout so that people know I'm here however my throat wouldn't let me project anything loud. I doubt I could even say anything.

Movement above me froze me to the spot. Even my breath got caught in my throat. If this was a war zone, I'd be dead. If this was a killing spree for me, I just blew my cover and I'd be dead. My ears were listening to everything, especially for a gun shot or a knife being sharpened.

"Come up here, Chika. Were on the next level" A man's voice, echoes down to me. How the hell did he know my name?! But he seemed nice because he's voice was cheerful and welcoming. But is that what they want me to think, that I can trust them.

Again, it was clean on the next level. Names of people were on the walls, some neat and some unreadable. But they were all sprayed on. Was this Academy, a graffiti school because then why am I here?! I'm not creative or handy with a paintbrush let alone a spray can. Also, for an Academy, there weren't a lot of names.

A pair of arms welcomed me as I walked into a ... class room. It had individual desks all looking at a black board, in rows of three. They were all taken apart from one at the back and one nearest where I and this person were hugging .Everyone had there hoods up, showing no faces. It scared the crap out of me! But they were all facing me, expressionless. This had to be the worst nightmare I've ever had but I couldn't wake up from this one. I'm scared of not seeing faces. Weird, I know!

I, literally, melted into this person arms. I haven't been held like this since my mom died which is 12 years ago. It brought tears to my eyes because I knew I didn't disserve this hug. I don't disserve anything! "It's alright!" It whispered to me. He was male.

"Aido Hanabusa," The voice from before shouted, from a hooded fur coat. What's the deal with the hood thing? His voice full of authority, which made the person hugging me, must be Aido, shudder. Hopefully, not in a sexual way. Please not in a sexual way! "Stop smelling her and get back in your seat." When Aido did nothing, the voice powered over to us, "NOW!"

"Sorry about that Chika, Aido is very ... um -"

"Annoying."

"Horny."

"Uncontrollable."

Wow. That guy sure does have a lot of enemy's or just people teasing him. I was hoping it was the latter one, but the stuff they were saying was the truth. By the way people say things you can tell when it's a lie or not. It's a loner thing! "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Aido." I say, finally getting my breath back to normal.

"Please, call my Idol." He insists, sitting back down in his chair.

"Everyone this is Chika Hayes, please welcome her." No one made a noise or anything; they just watched every movement I made. I wish I could see their faces. The person in the fur coat wasn't happy, but he didn't try and show it. "Well, welcome to the Cross Academy, I'm Headmaster Cross and the only teacher here. Please can you take you sit, the one right at the back."

As I moved there, everyone followed me. No 'Hey' or 'Hi' came from the hoods but no one ever said that to me. Not in the street, school (even the teachers kept there distance), shops. Everywhere!

"Okay, class." The headmaster says, taking back his hood. Showing a middle aged man, with long creamy hair put into a ponytail, but some of his hair fell in front of his sharp face. He wasn't pale but he wasn't tanned, it was like a lighter colour than his hair. He wore silver framed, oval glass perching at the top of his nose, showing that he had quite a long nose. Light brown eyes, which showed happiness just like his voice.

Everybody else pulled back their hoods, showing a range of hair colour. Where they male or female, I couldn't tell. "Um, Chika," I heard a male voice murmur to my left, "You can take your hood down." And I did. My long blonde hair fell in front of my shoulders, making me neck cold. I put my fringe up, in a quiff, showing off my face more.

I turned to face my left neighbour to see a pair of purple-grey eyes looking, more like glaring, at my brown ones. His silver hair, cut just below his chin, looked amazing. He had a fringe that went just below his eyes, shaping his mega good looking face. He had a high silver skull earring on his left ear and two small silver earrings low on his right ear. A really awesome tattoo was on his left side of his neck. "And you are?" I ask.

"I'm Zero. Zero Kiryu!"


	2. Chapter 2

God, everyone in this school is extremely hot. I feel like the odd one out, out of place in the model like world around me. I envy them! I envy everybody. I used to think I would be like Cinderella, because my dad treated me horribly but I'd find me prince and leave that bastard, making him regret every last second he wrecked my life.

"Right, we are going to learn how to control ourselves, that is why I've invited Chika." The headmaster pronounces. What? Control themselves? What the hell am I in? "I see it in your eyes and your body language, my vampires, I know it can be difficult but you have to. I'm not letting you fall to level-E"

"Um, excuse me, Sir!" I interrupt his rambling, putting my hand up. He acknowledges me with a nod, "Vampires? They're fiction."

"No, were not." Stands an older looking girl than me, but I'm sure they are all very older than me! Her wavy thick hair falls to her waist, mine a lot longer than hers, and nearly the same colour as the headmasters. Her dark brown eyes, full of anger and hurt look straight at me. Everyone is looking at her but one looks at her with love and compassion. He looks like Aido! "Would we be standing and talking to you if we were fiction?! Get it into your dump human mind that we exist."

"Thank you for that Ruka, please sit down." Headmaster cross ask nicely.

"So why am I here then? To help them control themselves!" I repeat, unsure if I heard him right. I don't want to help others, I want to help myself. I should take Karate or kick boxing that should help.

"Oh, the little human, understands. Aren't you a good girl," Ruka mockingly says, using a baby voice at me.

"So, I'm a snack!" I say, trying not to let my anger show in my voice. Living with my dad makes your anger show immediately. Damn that man, I can't wait until I go to college.

"You can also read behind the lines, your parents must me so proud." Again, she annoyingly speaks. Someone shut this bitch up!

All the vampires and the headmaster look at me, waiting for a comeback. But how can I? Tears begin to fall from my eyes, the pain of remembering the fault I did haunts me. I want to get rid of it, I want to forget. My dad reminds me every day of my life; every bruise is because of that night, making me feel the way he felt when he arrived home. "My mother is dead because I didn't do anything," I shout at her, ready for whatever she has, "And my dad beats me up everyday because I did nothing and he can't stand the sight of me!"

I stand me ground, metaphorically speaking, keeping me eyes on hers. I will not walk away or fall my head to the table to hide my crying. My tears still escape my eyes but I don't care, this is the first time I've stood up for myself and I'm going to. "I'm ... I didn't ... I'm sorry." She stutters, not sure if what she said was the right thing to say. I don't think I'm going to get on with this vampire!

Silence fall between everyone. I finally stop crying, I finally stop looking at her. I do what I usually do, cower. I cross my arms and my head meets them, making my hair fall everywhere. No one knows what to do. They don't want to come too close because of my human blood or they just don't know how to comfort people. I would love comfort but when I did I got nothing. No ones shoulder to cry on! I'm used to it, but because of Aido I want it.

"Ok, thank you Chika," Headmaster Cross says. I sit back up but do not look anyone in the eye. They have crowded around me, the headmasters back to me, keeping the vampires at bay. "Everyone sit down, please." Everyone obeys. Surely a whole group of vampires could take down me and him! "Chika, do you know why you are here?"

"If it's me being a snack, then I understand."

"You are also here to help yourself."

"Why? I can't even stand up to my own jackass of a father."

"You will learn." He states reassuringly. "Everyone here will help you and you help them. It's a win win situation."

"Until, one kills me," I mumble. Why me? Why am I the snack? There are other people in this city that probable love to be a snack. Especially if Aido had something to do with it! All the vampires laugh at my comment. Great I'm the class clown, the snack and the one that can't stand up for herself. What next?

"Of course not." The headmaster responds.

"It's kind of true. Kaname-sama could just kill her like that." A girl laughs. She had to be around my height, maybe a bit smaller. She looked younger than me but I'm sure it was a lie. Her dark brown reddish hair is thin and straight, coming down to where Ruka's is. Red eyes look over everyone, like she owns them. But why are her eyes, always the colour for when she wants blood?

"Thank you, Yuki. But I do not intend on killing Chika, I was the one who suggested her coming here. And if anyone bites her, without her permission, I will kill that bastard." booms a deep manly voice. He looks a lot like Yuki. Are the brother and sister? I would say that he is about 18, the same as every other vampire in here. His red eyes look into hers with love, not brotherly love! Nasty. Brown greyish hair was longer than Zero's and looked a lot messier but in a posh/upper class way. He, again like his sister, seem to overpower the rest. How are they different from the others? "Hi, I'm Kaname, I'm a pureblood and that is my sister, Yuki."

"But, you look at her with more passion then any other brother and sister would?" I ask, not wanting to be rude. No one does that. No one marries their sibling. Most people get married so that they move away from their siblings. Crazy vampires!

"She is soon to be my wife. She was born to be my wife. I let her chose between me and another but she picked me."

"That's nasty," I whisper, but then remember that everyone in here could hear me. Damn, them!

But he just laughs, sending his power over to me with such force I'm surprised I haven't fallen back yet. He showed so much power in just one small gesture that I found him ... intriguing. The vampires around me, made no emotion to his power. They weren't scared; they sat and just looked ahead not making eye contact. I believe, I'm going to hate this son of a bitch! "I know it's not normal for you humans but in the vampire world, purebloods marry their siblings."

"But not everyone's a pureblood, are they?"

"No. See Ruka she is clever." He smiles at her, she just glares, "Everyone in here, a part from Zero, are from aristocracy families."

"Why aren't you from an aristocrat family?" I ask my left neighbour. He was shooting stakes into Kaname. He obviously didn't care about the power that Kaname withheld and wasn't afraid to show the loathing to him. What the hell happened to this guy?

"I was a purebloods toy!" Zero states bluntly. There's clearly something Zero doesn't like about vampires and is ashamed of himself for becoming one. But it clearly isn't his fault, so why is he blaming himself? There's just too much baggage he's holding up. I want to know but it could be too serious.

"Now, now." Kaname smirks, shaking his head. "Your brother was the one who got involved with her, who just happened to know me. Doesn't mean I told her to change you?"

"But you could have." I speak up, trying to get the attention of Zero because he's eyes are turning red and I'm afraid that he might lash out. I know he's upset, and I don't blame him, but I don't want there to be a fight because I stuck my nose in. I know I probably shouldn't have said anything because Kaname could easily kill me but I have to start standing up for myself, well for others.

Echoes of, "Is she serious?!", "Does she know who's she talking to?!", "Oh-oh, she's going to get it!", come to me in a wave of different emotions. Some hoping for my death and some not wanting to lose me. Why are some being protective over me?

"What did you say, human?" Kaname snarls, his eyes turning blood red. His rage and anger swells up every second I don't respond. I'm scared! I can't remember what I was going to say. I'm curling into my usual ball and when I do, I can't get out of it. I'm used to being hit by now but I want the hit. I disserve this hit. I couldn't have stood up, it was the wrong time. My father hadn't brought me up to back chat; he brought me up to take the blow and respect why that person has done this. I can't remember anything. What the hell am I on about? My irrational fear surfaces and I just wait for the blow. I wait for him to beat the hell out of me. I'm scared.

"Um...Kaname-" I hear The Headmaster say

"No," he interrupts, "I want to hear what the human girl was thinking when she said that I could have had something to do with Zero's transformation."

"I...I -" I stutter, trying to get him off my back. I try to think of what it was but he's power is so choking that it's hard to clear your head. I feel his power around my neck, pressing tighter every time I try to breath. I look at him; look at his control over every vampire here. He has complete control of them all, even the Headmaster. Kaname is too full of himself and he reminds me so much of my dad. I loath him already and I need to get out of his hold.

The invisible bond is too strong. I'm too weak, I've always been weak. I can't do this. My dad will be happy after I've gone; all the annoyance and agony he felt will be lifted as I leave this world. He will be free of me forever. Lucky bastard!

I scratch at nothing, I try and pull it away but my hands only touch my skin. I need to get out of this mess but I can't speak. I can't say sorry, the word I've used everyday of my life. No one takes it from me. No one. This has to be the worst way to die! I always thought drowning would be but I'm sure this has to be on a par with it.

"Kaname stop." A vampire boy orders the pureblood, standing in front of the dieing me.

"Takuma, sit down," Kaname instructs forcefully.

"I'm not letting you kill this girl because she stood up to you." This Takuma guy declares.

"Why are you standing up to this bitch?"

"Because she was doing something that she thought was right! She hasn't stood up for herself since her mother died and obviously took action." He sticks up for me. I love this guy. He's the first person I know who has stood by my side. "Chika doesn't know the way us vampires treat each other, so let her go."

Kaname let out a heavy sigh and released me. Air took ages to get back into my lungs and I start to choke on the delicious air. I realize what I've done but he over exaggerated. Didn't he? But I suppose that I did do it. You see things don't think very well, they don't care about other people's emotions, only about themselves. I do not disserve to live after the pain I've caused my dad. This should never have happened.

"I'm sorry!" I finally say, getting out of my chair.

"Chika, where are you going?" Headmaster Cross asks, but doesn't get in my way.

Where am I going? My home is death sentence every time I enter. My mother's family don't care about me and I've never met my dad's side. If I have, I don't remember them. I can't go home. I don't belong anywhere. "I have no idea." I reply, telling the truth, stopping at the place where I entered. Can they tell if someone is lying? Can they read minds? "But I know that I do not disserve to be here after I insulted Kaname-sama. I do not blame you for hurting me, it was my fault and I'm sorry!"

I bow before I leave. I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have even opened my mouth. You should always listen to what your parent says, 'If you couldn't be bothered to say anything then, then what's the point in you saying anything now!' Harsh but true. But where am I going?

I have no friends, no family that will take me in. Not even my neighbours will take me in. I need to escape New York and never come back. Too many memories, too many heartaches. I'm all alone in this big city, let alone this whole world.

"Hey Chika," I hear my rescuer shout before I go out into the night, that has gloated every night since then. Yes, you took another life but please stop rubbing it in, my dad tells me everyday I don't need the night telling me too. Please just leave me alone! "Chika, wait."

I give in and turn around to see bright green piercing eyes looking at me, eyes you'd expect on a cat. They were a lot bigger and friendlier than Zero's and Kaname's which is reassuring that not everyone is depressing and a complete jackass. He is slightly taller than me but I'm sure that everyone in the whole world is taller than me. His hair is the same colour as mine, maybe just a bit lighter, and just fell past his eyes and chin. He has a white shirt with a high collar making his neck look longer and has a black v-neck jumper/hoodie over that top. "Yes?" I ask unenthusiastically.

"It was not your fault."

"You know he can hear you, Takuma." I imply, looking past him to see if they were watching us. But there wasn't anyone. I suppose having super hearing you can probably picture the scenario.

"I know," he smiles, "I'm not just a pretty face."

"I can see that," I laugh. I swear that has to be the first time I've ever laughed since then. It's so weird and fun at the same time, I don't know what I'm feeling. This has to be the happiest moment of my life so far, I pretty sure though that this will be the only time I'll be laughing and smiling! "But I still don't get why you stood up for me?"

"Because you need to be here and if he killed you, me just doing nothing, I would have had to live through the guilt." He honestly says, frowning slightly. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Live through the day, without feeling the guilt."

"I don't." I explain, facing away from him. "I live with it because I have to. I have to cope with what I didn't do. Sometimes ... sometimes I wish that it will be all gone. That I will be gone. Every time I wake up, the guilt comes rushing back and I wish so hard that I ... huh, I can't get away from it. My dad reminds me everyday of what I didn't do by beating me up."

Walking away, I feel the tension I had slow decay. That's all I've ever wanted to do, tell someone how I feel, how I get through it and how my days been. Someone to say that it wasn't my fault. That nothing is my fault! But, everything will be back again in the morning. He didn't let me get far until he asks, "Chika, what do you expect to find from here?"

What did I expect? I don't know. I'm not sure of what my actions are anymore, they just happen. The thing that I am can not control anything I do; I speak or act before I speak. Or I do what I think is right but then ends up being completely wrong. "An answer," I reply, looking straight at him.

"But you knew nothing about the Cross Academy."

"I take risks, Takuma. Huh... I'll tell you the truth." I give in. I know they can all hear me. I know there watching from the floor I just escaped. I shouldn't have to lie anymore, I should begin this new opportunity, now, with honesty because I can't say anything at home. "I was expecting my death!"


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This contains some abuse. It may upset some people. **

"Where the hell have you been?" My dad shouts from the kitchen as I walk into the penthouse. Ah, isn't he the worried type. Got to love him! He asks me every time I enter here, not sure if I have company with me. By now he should have learnt, I have no friends so there will be no one there, but he checks everyday.

My dad is never going to lose his hair but it has gone to an ash blonde colour. His brown eyes have become more grey and shallow, no more happiness or laughter shows in those hateful eyes towards me. I've never seen him date anyone, which makes my guilt rocket even higher. He loved my mom and it's my fault that they are apart!

"There's no one with me," I say, going to my room. I still have the same room. It hasn't changed from the blue walls with a rainbow on. I want to change it but my dad's the one with the money and I'm afraid that he will hit me for asking 'so much' of him. I've tried to get jobs, many times, but no one gives them to. I'm not worth enough, but they let a yob that gets high every break they have to watch the store or cook something. I give up!

"Well then, where are you going to now?"

"To my room."

"Oh no your not." My dad announces, coming out of the kitchen. He's cooking something because it smells good. My dad's a great cook but never gives you enough, well doesn't give me enough! "I've got dinner ready."

"I can eat in my own room."

"No you won't, your going to sit with your old man." Smiling. I hate that smile. I knew he was planning something and I was part of the fight. It was a 'please come here or it will be worse for you I if I ask once more' smile. I have had to many of those smiles and I should have learnt by now that he will do what his smile says. I just think that one day he will be different and that he will stop hitting me!

"I'm sorry dad," I say, wanting to keep going to get to my bedroom, but I chicken out and join him at the table. Sushi greets me as I sit down. Mmm ... My favourite. "What's in it?"

"Your favourite, salmon!" He smiles sitting opposite me. What does he want? He gives me my favourite food, my favourite sushi, but what does he get out of it? This is weird. It can't mean that he's given up hitting me. It can't mean that I get one day without an injury.

Silence is always at the table when we eat. I don't know why he tries. I don't want to talk to him; he doesn't want to talk to me so why bother? Whatever I say isn't interesting, isn't right to talk about. Anyway what do I have to talk about? I have little gossip and he wouldn't be interested. I doubt I'd be interested at what happens at New York prep, its bad enough going without knowing all the shit that happens there.

"Thank you, dad." I say as I leave the table, to put my empty dish in the dishwasher.

"Wait, take mine please." Yes your majesty!

Ding, Dong! Who the hell is here? No one rings our doorbell, no one even wants to get into our penthouse, no one stops by. Even the little girl guides, who bring cookies around, don't bother to knock, nor do trick or treaters! Everyone stays away from the thing's house. "I'll get it," I shout, shutting the dishwasher.

My dad is just sitting there, on the sofa, watching the TV. I doubt he's even noticed the bell ringing. Still as a statue but I know as I shut that door he will be behind me.

"Hi," I hear a familiar voice as I open the door. All I can say is that I'm greeted by a great torso! Talk about tight shirt.

"Hey," I reply, moving upwards to see Zero standing there. He looked upset and guilty. Like he wasn't sure what had happened today. But what the hell does he want? I know that's not very nice but my dad would kill me if he knew that I had a person at the doorway. 'You don't deserve friend,' he once told me and I believed him. How could anyone trust me with their life? I shut the door behind me, checking that my dad is still watching the TV, and go out into the corridor. "What do you want?" I quietly ask.

Take back by my sudden rudeness, he changes his mood. Barriers start to rise and he is more aware on what is going to happen. Zero is going to be hard to control with his sudden mood swings. Great! "I'm sorry," I say, "It's just that my dad..."

"No, I'm sorry. I obviously came when I wasn't meant to." He implies and starts to walk away from me, toward the escalator.

"Wait, why did you come here then?"

"It can wait till tomorrow!" He finishes, the lift doors closing between us.

Did Zero usually do this? I'd have to ask tomorrow. Tomorrow. I didn't realise that it was everyday. How will I do my homework? When will I have time for myself? This by the way is never. How will I do my chores? Tomorrow. I hope it's better than today!

I quietly tip toe back into the penthouse. I don't want my dad to know that I was talking to someone that I knew. Shutting the door is easy enough; it's just getting past the shadow behind me that's going to be difficult!

"Who was that at the door?" My dad asks, nicely.

I turn around and he as completely trapped me. There is no escape from this man. Damn him. "It was some sales person, wanting to know if we wanted to have carpet."

"Carpet?" He laughs, questioning my word. It has been along time since I've seen my dad smile, or laugh, and it was interesting. He eased back a bit giving me more room to escape. I edge closer but he doesn't let me. He pushes me back into the door, with such force, that I hit my head, cartoon birds swirl in front of my eyes, and I fall to the floor. "Oh Chika, you are such a liar?" My dad grits his teeth, holding back his anger.

"I wasn't-"

"Shhhh," he speaks, putting his index finger to my lips. "You must think I'm so stupid. Well, I'm not. Anyway, why do you have a red, swelled neck?"

"I spoke out of place and this kid taught me a lesson. Nearly killing me."

"You know what," My dad hisses, lifting me up by the scruff of my top. "You know what, you deserve that, you thing. I try to bring you up so that you are polite and won't do those things but no you can't do that can you." Pulling me back from the door and pushes me back again. Tears start to swell up; the pain is excruciating, or is it that he has turned me blind. "But it doesn't surprise me that you've done it though. Things don't understand manners. Do they? DO THEY?"

I try to speak but nothing escapes. No note can flee my voice box in this shocking situation. You know how deaf people can hear and speak after seeing something mortifying; well it's the other way round for me. I just nod instead, visible that I have acknowledged what I am and what I have done.

"Can't you speak?" My dad mocks, pulling me forward then hitting me back into the door, this time harder. There's going to be a dent there tomorrow. "Are you too scared, Chika? You are so weak. You can't handle the truth that you were an accident."

"What?" I ask, hoarsely, trying to stand up. My dad helps me a little, but then rams my head back into the door.

"You weren't an accident," My dad reassures me. For once! "I should have known that you were going to be trouble that you were going to play havoc on your mother."

"What?"

"STOP REPEATING," he yells, right into my face. Punching me in the eye as he stands up. My head is pounding, it's like I have another heart beat. And now my eye! Man, am I going to look lovely in the morning! "Do you think that your mother was always like that? Crazy and delusional?! No. After she had you though, she went like that."

"So it's my fault!" I cry. He sees me like this most of the time. Satisfactory is on his face whenever I let him win. Whenever I give in. He looks like it now, looking down at his bet up daughter. The one that caused my mother to go insane. The one that still hopes that he has his old self somewhere in that one minded brain cell.

"Yes, you stupid bitch," he yells, kicking my in the ribs knocking the air out of me. You would have thought after so many years of getting beaten up, my body would be stronger to the hits or used to them, but it has become weaker. Everyday a new pain starts. One hit Mexican waves every pain I've had through my body. "You mom was sane but she freaked out when you were born. She took everything seriously. She said things that made no sense only to her."

"Why are you slagging off mom?" I mumble, still trying to get my breath.

"I loved her. I always will." He replies, not screaming at me. He slides down the wall, next to me, just looking straight ahead. This is different. He's never told me about how much he loved her. How much he cared. "She was my Aya. The prettiest person I'd ever met. I never believed in love at first sight, what can I say; I'm a guy so you don't think about it, but I wanted to know her. Wanted to be with her. She was the one that wanted children. You were so small, that she was afraid to touch you. To even look at you. You were ours and that meant everything to us. Aya became delusional. She didn't want anyone to see you because she thought you might break. Huh, every time you cried she thought you were dieing or were in danger. Your mom knew she was going crazy, she even said to me, "Don't put me in a home"." My dad starts to cry, recalling his wife in this way. I never knew he had this side. This understanding of things. Maybe this was for the better, that he showed his emotions instead of hitting me. "Why would she think that? She was my Aya. The one that I love and still do. It hurts seeing you, you know. You look so much like her it's hard."

My dad looks down at me. Eyes huge with surprise, that he's telling me, and tears still roll down his face. My dad is the biggest son of a bitch but I love this old side. My old dad is returning. He kisses me lightly on the forehead, pausing for a second. He does love me. "I'm sorry, Chika."


	4. Chapter 4

"Erh," I moan as I wake up. My eyes hurt; they feel like someone has pushed them so far back into my head. My head is pounding, who needs to find a pulse when you can find one in my head. Limps ache as I have laid on the hard laminate flooring; no comfort was given to me last night. I miss my bed! I remember the door being right behind my back but I feel nothing supporting it. An empty mass is behind me and I don't know why. Trying to roll, with your neck not wanting to much, is difficult. I hit my head of the wall as I investigate the non-existent door. My head was still be the wall but my body had been moved so that someone could open the door.

That fucking bipolar bastard! Doesn't want to make a scene before he goes of to work. Doesn't want to speak to his crippled daughter. My father has never apologized to me, until last night. I want to believe that my dad is returning but I've thought that ever since he started. I always believed him to stop, that he will tell me, that he will stop and return to the father I knew. But he has let me down. It seems like he doesn't want to try. Doesn't want to change his ways.

I crawl to the bathroom as my legs have seemed to have completely lost use. I am dreading the reflection that is going to face me when I lift myself up. If my body aches it is a bad sign. Jelly arms help me pull myself up, shaking violently as I struggle to maintain my weight, and so do my legs as I try to stand.

"Meh," I whisper. Meh, what the hell? Meh? Why do I not care about this? No one should go through this everyday. Yet I just say meh like it's no big deal. Okay, so yes I've seen worse but jeez Chika. My neck is a dark purple, forming a beautiful bruise, it's a polo neck today then. I'm also not going to bother with make-up because it will not cover up the orange bruise around my eye, trust me make-up is terrible to cover up stuff just makes it ten times worse! And big red puffy lips, looking again slightly purple, not from kissing people. My head is still pounding like after a great night that you don't want to turn over just in case there's someone there. I touch the saw spot on the back and my hairs clammy. "What the hell?" Red is on my hands, dark dry blood has coated my hair. It didn't feel like blood was coming out of it last night. He's cut my head open, off a door! How the hell?

Moans and groans exit my mouth every time I move to get ready. The shower was too hot or too cold. My breakfast wouldn't reach my mouth, just kept dropping in front off the spoon or I just couldn't feel it touch my lip. My hair wouldn't dry and I caught the scab on my head and it bleed again, making me shower again. I only had a purple polo neck top so I'm a grape today. Yeah!

...

There's always a jackass group in every school. You have to admit there is and you could be in that group so watch your back. There's always a two main leaders, one boy and one girl, perfect in everyway. Their parents must be so proud of their little angels. They don't physical hurt me but everyone knows about me killing my mother or how crazy she was and they use it against me. Use it to see me crash. Dickheads.

"Hey Chika," Olive shouts, as I walk off the bus, ignoring everyone's stares. Olive was the head girl bitch, whatever you want to call it. She had perfect skin and it matches her name. She had to be just a bit taller than me when she didn't have four inch stilettos on. I could easily take her down, she was on the baby food diet, I could snap a twig slower than I could snap her. Being a slut, every guy wanted to be with her but she didn't want them, she always did one night stands in clubs and probably was a prostitute but that's all hush hush. She could also easily pass of for a clown, not by the clothes but by how much make-up she plasters on.

Even with her heels on, I couldn't get away from her. "Have you ever heard of waiting?"

"I don't serve anyone." I spit back at her 'perfectness'.

"That's not what I've heard," Olive laughs, swishing her hair back as the jocks move past. "I heard that your dad's the one that beats you up if he doesn't get his way. Is he a rapist?"

"No," I reply, taken back by what I just heard. No one has ever said anything about my dad being a rapist, just heart broken and has gone slightly crazy like his wife did.

"O, that's right. He just beats you up because you killed his delusional wife. But secretly between you and me, I think he's going as crazy as she was. O, and didn't you kill her?" She giggles, walking off filing her manicured nails. "Don't kill him because he's a loon!" Someone get me a bazooka and I will blow her head off. Her brain, if she has one, will explode everywhere and I could walk all over her. That's such a great image.

But what really annoys me about New York prep is that I'm treated lower than the geeks and druggies. Not even one of those will take me in or be my friend or want to know me. I'm the lowest of the low and no one cares. I always knew I'd never be popular, there's always some that are meant to be, but I never expected to be treated less than a computer wizard that has broken glass which is fixed with selotape. Or a druggie that has to have a drag every time every time the bell goes, even from class to class. Even the teachers are horrible or are weary of me. There's one, Mr Pepperman, who is scared shitless of me. I was late to his class once and when he released it was me he jumped out of his skin. I've never had to do the work he set out to do. Yet there are some teachers, like Miss Nom, who questions me everything, picks on me because I'm the only one in her eye line. Um, excuse me; I'm the one right at the back in the shadows!

I walk into history and I'm already greeted by a spit ball that lands in my hair. Another one that hits my lips and some guy shouts, chuckling slightly, "Ow, Ted, you just kissed Chika." That is so immature but then everyone goes "Ow" so it just got more childish. The one how shouted was Zeke Wolcott. Only one word sums him up: Jock, or as I like to call them Dicks. The Dicks hang in groups, as usual, and own the school with the cheerleaders. No surprises there. No Dick can be seen with out some cheerleader on his arm, they move pretty quickly around the cheerleaders and when there's no more left they go back round again. Zeke was the captain of the football team, very square looking. Personally I don't see the attraction but then again who would in me?! You could pass him of as a solider, the skin head cut and his massiveness. Or an ex con, which now that I think about it is perfect for him, all he needs is a heart tattoo with the words 'mom' on it. You'll always find that most jailers are players and aren't afraid to try out the other side of the field. I never knew what colour his hair was because of the closeness of it to his head but I think it's blonde due to the fact that if it was dark he wouldn't look bald! His eyes are dark green that don't work for me. They hide so much that he keeps hidden away that I don't like, I love to read peoples eyes because they show so much emotion through them. You may look brave on the outside but until someone looks into your eyes they know you're scared to death.

Ted Awelye was also a Dick, but one of the less important ones. He wasn't as tall or square as Zeke. His dark skin was smooth and flawless. It had no bruises like the other Dicks but he did have the sign of a broken nose and cheekbone, due to him being one of the less important ones. His dark hair was braided around his head, leaving no hair loose, showing his prominent features: full lips, high cheek bones and his big brown eyes. Ted also wasn't as mean as the other Dicks. He was the nicest one out of them. Ted showed a lot more emotion than the others and he had a brain which was in his skull! I feel wrong calling him a Dick but he is a Jock. He's still one of them.

I plonk myself at my desk, at the back in the corner with Ted to my right, and waited for Mr Fickle to enter. Right on cue, he enters, swaggering in. Typical young guy teacher, the ones that know that every girl likes them. Don't get me wrong he is good looking but I don't need to boost my grades up that easily! He has skater boy straight brown hair, but I've heard that he has an afro but straightens it to death, even I don't do that. High cheek bones, chocolate puddles for eyes, full lips. He'd be perfect on a glossy magazine or a poster. Get me a copy! But I don't like his clothes, talk about 70s. I don't even think he was born in the 70s. He always wears flare trousers, which are usually brown, what's up with that? Sometimes he has a terrible pink shirt with it. Someone should dress him!

"Welcome class," He smiles, placing his briefcase on the desk, "Let's begin History."

...

"Welcome Chika," I hear Headmaster Cross say before I turn the corner, into the classroom. But I hold myself back; I don't want to enter, not looking like this. No, I don't want to. It's bad enough at school, do I want to enter to people that I just met? "Chika?"

No don't turn that corner, don't turn that ... Too late. Headmaster Cross peeks his head around before I could leg it, before I could get away. Why can I never get away? Why is there always something stopping me?

"Chika, what happened?" He asks, with a lot of concern in his voice. All the vampires got out their chairs and to me so quick, kind of scared me. Better get used to it. Ruka, the bitch, looked satisfied with the way I looked. Her and my dad would get on so well. But everyone else was worried for me. Some unfortunately looked rather hungry or turned on by my bruises *cough* Aido.

"I bruise like a peach," I comment, walking through the crowd. "It's nothing."

Zero grabs my arm, with a lot of strength but he wasn't hurting me. I look up at him; concern and despair are in his eyes, those beautiful purple grey eyes. Was he looking concerned because he saw me as a little sister? Please let that be a no! "I'm alright Zero." I reassure his worried face, while yanking my arm out of his grip. He did let go, surprisingly. Why was he concerned for me? We've only just met!

"Crap, look what I did." I heard Kaname say. OMG, the pureblood knows what he's done; he's confessed that he doesn't like it in his voice. It must be the end of the world.

"You do a lot of things, Kaname." Zero snarls.

I walk to my chair, knowing that they are staring at me, watching me move very carefully. It's like they're waiting for me to hurt myself, preferably cutting myself, so they can leech my wound. Animals!

"Ok," Headmaster Cross says, clapping. "Everyone back to your seats."

Once everyone is in their seats and looking at the front, took them a while to turn around looking at me like I'm dinner which I am but ... more like a freak then, get used to it vamps because your going to be seeing so worse than this.

"Alright then," Headmaster Cross begins, pacing in front of us, "Today we are going to partnered for vampire hunting."

"So you will kill other vamps?" I ask.

"Well done peach," Ruka laughs, "We kill the ones that give us trouble or start to give our identity away. We don't want you petty humans to find out."

"Then why bring me here?"

"Because your anger will help you kill," I male voice explains facing me. I'd seen him last time, the back of his head, but never really registered him. He looks like a more handsome version of Aido with his sharper face features. He has more of a strawberry blonde straight spiky hair than Aido's and light brown eyes. He looks older, maybe Kaname's age look, and is tall, taller than Kaname, a giant basically. He has a silver loop earring in his left. He's the one that looks a Ruka with love, damn him if he's nice. "Hi, I'm Kain Akatsuki, Kain, or as humans like to call me Wild."

"Are you related to Aido?" I had to ask.

"Yes," he laughs, "We're cousins. I guess I can't hide the fact that we're related then."

"Hey everybody would love to be related to me!" Aido protests, "Or even date me?!" Winking at me.

"Never going to happen, Aido" I giggle. An explosion of laughter broke our, even the Headmaster was laughing. What the hell? It wasn't that funny. I just rejected him. Aido looked like smoke was going to escape his ears; red filled his blue eyes like with Kaname. Crap, here we go again. "What did I say?"

"You rejected Aido," Kain calms down, "Not many girls do."

"Sorry sweetie," I smile at him, sweetly, "I don't do blondes or players."

"I heard you don't do anyone." Ruka huffs.

"True, but do you blame them?" I comeback, you weren't expecting that were you Ruka. And by her facial expression I'll take that as a no! "Even my dad can't stand the sight of me."

"Is he the one that did this to you?" Kaname asks, "Well apart from the one that I made."

"Yeah but there's worse marks. I have scars and some aren't going to heal probably." I tell them, "But I disserve it, things should be punished."

"Things?" Yuki questions.

"Yeah that's what I am, a thing. I didn't do anything for my mother and humans would do something but I didn't which makes me a thing. I'm not human."

"Ha, you not human." Ruka puffs, "You're the most human among us, you and the Headmaster."

"Why do you believe your father?" The Headmaster asks. God, it's like 20 questions.

"He's the one that's raised me. Don't get me wrong I hate the guy and I would love to hit him back or whatever but I killed his wife. He hasn't dated anyone since then and I just feel like I should stick by him because he hasn't moved on."

"Well," Zero says, pausing to think of what to say. I look at him and am lost in his beautiful eyes. They are so strange yet hypnotic. A striking grey with swirls of purple in them, creating a different pattern every second you're looking at them. Talk about good looking or is it just me? "Welcome to the Cross Academy where we will help you fight for yourself and you will help us around the human population."

...

**A/N I hope you guys are liking it y'all. (Wow, I went really Southern American. :D) It is a completed story unfortunately, it's on wattpad and I finished it over a year ago. I've just started to come onto as I am writing a Disney fanfic. It's not like any others I've read or seen/heard of. It's gonna flip the whole Disney characters on their heads. I hope that story will have more contribution from followers - I'd love guys to comment and even help me come up with ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, do we get to pick who are partner is?" I ask, crossing my arms over my stomach. Ow, ok not going to cross my arms or touch my stomach. "Or is it picking out of a hat?"

"Because there are 12 of you in this Academy," Headmaster begins, but the hurt in his voice scared me. There's something missing in that sentence and I'm afraid the word is left. What happened to the 'old' Cross Academy then? And there are 12 in here. I must be miss-counting people or just not seeing. Are their some behind me? "6 girls and 6 boys, then you will be in girl boy partners."

"I should be with Kaname," I quite low girls voice reaches, filling the air with confidents and bravery. I don't recall meeting or talking to this girls because I would remember her not quite girly voice. I find the girl and am surprised to see that she is very female in the face yet she looks like she's glaring at everyone. Maybe she's an uptight person, always wary of every move. She has very short greyish blue, but in some lights greyish purple, which falls to her cheeks. And her eyes are greyish blue. She seems very cold with those icy eyes but I'm guessing she isn't. "I will protect the pureblood as I've been informed to."

"Seiren, no one has asked you to be my bodyguard. You are unofficially one. You are not my bodyguard and I do not except your request." Kaname bluntly puts but then he is the highest ranking in here so he can get away with it. Seiren bows her head and doesn't talk again. She is obviously well mannered and speaks very little as she only speaks when spoken to, not going to get many words out of her then.

"Headmaster, me and Rima work well together." A male voice, that I haven't heard, explains with plead in his voice. "We shall work together as we are the ones that usually hunt the Level-E's." This new guy looks younger than the others, possibly my age in looks, and also seems a lot smaller, smaller than Aido. He has shortish straight dark hair that's messy and is in his face which covers some of his beautiful pale blue eyes, paler than mine. He looks like he doesn't care about anything at all, he must keep to himself, but when he looks next to him to the girl who must be Rima, he's face lights up. Love and compassion fill his eyes as he looks at her and so does she. Ah!

"Yes, I and Shiki work so well together. Even in our modelling jobs." Come to think of it they both are stunning, in their own way, and can be picture modelling clothes or whatever they model. Rima, she must be, has pale-creamy skin like the rest of the vampires here but with a younger tone. She must be the same age as Shiki and a bit smaller than him too, possibly Yuki's height. Her hair is a yellow-orange shade and is pin-straight. She has black ribbon to tie her hair into pigtails high on each side of her head and has a choppy full fringe that falls right between her eyes. I thought Shiki's eyes were beautiful but these are striking, they are over sized which only enhance her beauty more. Their colour sits between a light periwinkle and a clear cerulean. Glossy and calm, her eyes show a detached, uncaring appearance. She must keep herself to herself, like Shiki keeps himself to himself. Ah, they're so good together. I like them already.

"As you wish, youngest." Kaname pronounces, "Shiki, your power of Blood Whip has helped you kill Level-E's before and so has your conjure and control of electricity, Rima."

"So you all have powers?" I ask, amazed that I didn't know this.

"Every vampire has the power to erase minds and put people to sleep," Seiren speaks up, "But others have additional powers. I do not have those additional ones."

"Yet you are good at martial arts and using ninja-like weapons." Rima reassure her. Seiren bows her head again. God, that vampire doesn't speak much!

"So what's everyone else's?" I ask, making sure that other vampires speak to me.

"I can possession things," says a new vampire, new to me, "Hi, I'm Maria Kurenai." She is slightly paler than the other vampires. I'd guess that she is my height. Why is every guy vampire, expect Aido and Shiki, so taller? She has grey eyes and grey hair. On the side of her head she has a tiny bun making her look younger then she actually is. In my head it's like 'Next please!'

"I can manipulate metallic vines," Zero comments but I don't look at him. I know I'll be trapped in his eyes, maybe until I die. He's so amazing and different. He's moody and is cold but it makes him handsome in a way that only seeing him can describe. The different hair colour makes him more attractive and the same with those eyes that I always find. I know I like him and it's so strong the vampires can probably feel it.

"I can change the form of things." Takuma implies smiling. Ah, he's so lovely and kind towards me. He's like an older bother that I've never had. I will protect him as he will, hopefully, for me. I love him!

"I can conjure and control ice," Aido explains and shows me. He touches the leg of his table and ice pours down it, travelling towards me in a frozen river. It glistens in the quite dull room, shining off every imperfect bump or sharp corner. It is beautiful that I would let it kill me; let it embrace me in its beauty. The ice river climbs up one of my table legs and an ice flower appears in front of me. A rose to be precise. A beautiful rose that shows no resemblance of anything, just a simple beauty that only nature can provide. I want to touch it but sharp thorns and petals await my blood, I will not service him with my blood. "It is for you, Chika. Your beauty is like a rose, pretty in its own way."

Ahhhh, no one has ever said I was pretty or beautiful. Aido is so sweet and charming that he's making my day. He's making me forget about my bruises and the sick son of a bitch I have to get home to. Forget the day I've had to go through, kids laughing and pointing at me as I walk down the corridor. You would have thought by now that they would have got used to it, but no it still has to be funny. "Thank you, sweetie." I whisper still looking at the rose.

Water drips down my rose, falling rapidly. The frozen river is being set on fire. Orange and yellow fill this cold world, bringing a new world; destruction. This fire is going to take me with it. It's going to enclose me with no splendour or love. Flames follow the ice to my table leg. I just sit and memorize what's happening. Fire scales up the table leg and erupts. My rose is gone in a puff; I see the smoke rise to the top of the car park where it escapes into the pretend world. No water is on my table, no reminder of the flower is there. No water on the floor where the once frozen river became. Aido's table leg is still frozen so who's done this? Who's destroyed what Aido has made me feel? "Sorry Chika but it had to be done," Kain tells me, "I control and conjure fire."

"You are forgiven, my friend."

"I can mind control you," Ruka bluntly puts, filling her nails. She's slightly like Olive but I'm sure that she will loosen up to me. She's just wary. Yeah you keep telling yourself that Chika, you keep telling yourself that everyone's good inside.

"Can you read minds?"

"No just manipulate them."

"What about you?" I ask Kaname, not wanting to look into Ruka's eyes just in case she is going to manipulate me.

"As I am pureblood," Kaname says, sticking his nose up in the air. Stuck up bastard. Has too much power and takes it for granted. I hate those people. "My powers are immeasurable." Sure they are! "Yet my sister, Yuki, has only just awoken from the shell of humanity and we don't know about her powers yet but I bet they will be vast."

"So Yuki was human?" I question.

"She was born vampire but our uncle wanted her so our mother made her human to hide her from him." He retells, looking straight at Zero. "Yet I changed her back because it was right. She was going crazy as her vampire wanted to escape. I couldn't bare to see my sister get hurt by herself. So I helped bring her back."

"But why do you look at Zero when you say this?" I thought they were asking 20 questions but now other way round.

"Zero loathes vampires after what one did to his family," Headmaster Cross explains, obviously not wanting the hatred version. "And hates Kaname for turning the person he most cared about and loved into something that he detests."

I look at Zero and see that it's all true. That his family have died because of a vampire attack them. But there's something more behind that. There's something so secretive that he hasn't told anyone. That he can't stand himself for being this blood sucker. Something that killed his family. So much has happened to him, in such little time. I feel sorry for him. I thought I had it bad but Zero has had it much worse. Every second here is not helping. He sees the vampire that over powers him, the one that turned the one he cared and loved who has abandoned him at a time that he needs most. He is at the bottom of the dung heap with me. We don't belong anywhere in this world, both human and vampire. We are loners.

"I'll go with Zero," My mouth says, whereas my head like why the hell you done that?! But just seeing him there, in his own sadness it pains me. Seeing him, anyone, like that needs someone that will care for them and he ain't getting it from these vampires or anybody.

"What?" he murmurs. Looking at me in, turning his head.

"Zero you need someone who will stick by you. Someone that gets how you feel-"

"How do you know how I feel?"

"I don't but you need to tell someone." I explain, "My dad beats the crap out of me and I kept everything inside until I told Takuma why I was actually here. You need someone to talk to."

Zeros face said it all: shock. Why would a human want to be friends with a vampire? Why would anyone want to be friends with her? Thanks Zero. Insults do not work upon me anymore. Years and years and years I've gone through with mockery thrown at me. I pretend not to listen but I'm very nosy so I hear, yet I feel no tears well in my eyes. Great, I have a heart of stone! "Thank you," he finally says, quite low and quiet.

"Alright then, Zero take Chika to the weapons room." Dun, dun, durrrr. It feels like that should happen. Oh no, the weapons room. They have a weapons room?! How far does this car park go up or down?

I get out of my chair really quickly, wanting to hold a gun, sword, whatever, like when you tell a kid that you're taking them to a sweet shop and they jump up and down, that's me at the minute. Whereas Zero walks ahead of me, paying no attention to me. I'm his shadow that he couldn't care less about. Have I picked the right partner here?!

We go right to the top of the car park, not quite the roof, but it was very high up. If I look down the holes I could see the other vamps and my empty sit. I'm not bad with heights as my 'house' is very high up but without barriers or a wall it's scary. "I wouldn't stand too close," Zero comments, still walk, "Wouldn't want to spill any blood?!" True.

"Why do you keep the weapons up here?" I ask, as surely someone could nick them!

"Because no one goes up to the top of an abandon car park that looks like its going to collapse any second."

"Are we safe?" I ask, slightly more wary.

"You have me, you'll be ok." I'll agree with that when I see it.

"You wanted to talk to me ..." I remember.

"When?"

"Yesterday. You knocked on the door and I answered. Said you'd tell me tomorrow. Well, its tomorrow now so, what you want?!"

He didn't answer me straight away. We just kept walking in silence and came short every early. I'm not paying attention, lost in my caution, and hit my head on a hollow wall. Didn't hurt but why is a new wall placed here? Is there nothing behind it? If it wasn't there could I have fallen to my death? "I thought you said I wouldn't get hurt if you were with me."

"I said you'd be safe," He smiles, flashing his fangs, "Not stupid little accidents like that."

"You could have told me there was a wall."

"Isn't it obvious?"

Damn him, it so was obvious. It wasn't even the same colour as the other walls and looked like I could punch it with all my effort and it would break. The off grey you could have seen a mile away. What the hell was I thinking off? I feel heat flush in my cheeks, embarrassment how much I hate you!

He places his lovely man hands on two parts of the 'wall' and pushes. It opens up into like a walk in wardrobe, but full of dangerous weapons. 14 compartments, 7 on one side 7 one the other, have individual names on the front. Each vampire allocated their own weapons and by the looks of it, vampire hunting clothes looking slightly like the X-men suits but white and red with black accessorises. However when we reach my booth my jumpsuit is black and white, with a red belt. "Why are mine different to every one else's?"

"Because you are human."

"Why are there 2 extra booths?"

"One for the headmaster and the other one is for ..." Zero comments, mumbling the last part.

"What did you say?"

"God, it's like 100 questions with you." He says, looking down at me. Moody. I know that there's something behind that but I'm not going to get another vampire angry. He turns away and must go to his booth, but he stays there. His isn't far from mine as I can see his silver hair above the booth walls. I hope I don't have Kain next to me! "It's none of your business to know."

"Sorry," I whisper and walk into my booth. It was like a single swimming pool changing room, with a door and a lock. There's little seat, that turns out to be a trunk with all my weapons and accessories in. My jumpsuit/vampire killing clothes hang on a hanger in front of me and I don't think I'm going to fit into it. They always make clothes for small people for skinny people. There are fat short people. Ok, I'm not fat I'm a stick, I'm very curvaceous.

"Why are you apologizing?"

I walk out of mine and go to his. I want to see his expression want to know what he is feeling. Zero seems very reserved and I want to get to know him better, want him to tell me stuff because I have to trust him as he is watching my back in all of this. I casually slouch on the door frame and look at him, sitting on his truck. "Why should I not say sorry to you?"

"Because I'm a monster." He explains, resting his head on his hands. He's hurt by what he is. He hates himself that much that he thinks he doesn't deserve anyone's love or affection. I'm sure the vamps downstairs don't help.

"I'm sure you're the same person you were before you changed." Was that the right word? Changed? "You just drink human blood as well. My dad's a monster and you are nothing like my dad. Trust me, Zero. You are not the monster you think you are."

"Yet I let you ... I didn't try and stop Kaname from killing you." Zero confesses, looking up to me with his eyes bigger than usual. He regrets what he didn't do like what I should have do to help my mother. "Takuma stopped him. You were just trying to see things from too many points of view and I just sat there. That is what a monster does."

He had me. What can I say or do to make him feel better? He hates himself to much that he doesn't even want to both to fight it. His trapped in himself and I can not free him; I can only show him the door. I move my hand so he can take it and say, "I know what will make you feel better, show me how to use my weapons."

He takes it.


	6. Chapter 6

Zero did seem to perk up when we got all my weapons out of the trunk and he got his trusty 'Bloody Rose' out of his. But really how many weapons do I need? I'd need a huge trench coat to cover all of them and then that would look suspicious. He has one weapon, a gun, and I'm here with sticks, swords, guns, knives.

"You have all of those so you know which one you prefer using." Zero explains, gloomily. Man, I've crushed this guy somehow. Or is he always like this? "Right," he mumbles, placing everything down behind a line. "You pick one up and hit the target in the most critical positions for a vamp."

"Where are the critical areas for a human?" I ask, placing more of the weapons down, looking up at him.

"Everywhere." Should have really guessed that one? Zero takes out 'Bloody Rose' from its shoulder holster. It's very American Cop like. The target practice, the professional showing off to the rookie who is always smaller, and the gun shoulder holster. He takes his time lining the gun up and BAM! If I hadn't have gone to the restroom before I came here, I would have just wet myself. The noise was so loud, that I believe my ear is bleeding and I wasn't expecting him to do it when he did.

"You could have given me a warning." I shout, not sure if I could hear.

"Chika, there are no warnings in vampire hunting." Zero says through gritted teeth. "Your turn."

I pick up the first thing that is on the top. "Good choice." He states, looming over me. "But for your first -"

"Hey, I can manage this." I interrupt him, not happy that he has no confidence in me. But the truth is, neither do I. Talk about the size of this thing. I'm surprised it fit into that trunk! It has to be nearly as long as me yet it weighs nothing. It is mega thin. What is the point in this? One blow to a body it would chatter, let alone kill the bastard. The sword has an engraving on the handle. A geometric rose made of rubies are placed at the bottom, with some black stone forming its vines and thorns. Smaller ones of this flow up the handle up to the sword. "What is this rose meant to be?"

"It's the Cross Academy logo, sign, whatever you want to call it." He explains, leaning against a column, vowing his head. "Are you going to use that?"

"Unfortunately, no. What do you suggest?"

"Normally with a weapon you can tell if it's meant for you."

"How?"

"Well if you let me finish, you'd know." Zero complains, angry, tilting his head up. "What's the point anyway? You won't listen to whatever I say. I don't even get why you're here. You shouldn't be here. What was Kaname thinking?"

"You do know he can hear you." I say, putting down that huge thin sword.

"Let him here me," He shouts, pacing. He grips his hair, tightly, the different shades of silver showing. His hair lights up the shadows in here more than the silver weaponry on the floor. I can hear his breath from here, quickening every second. His eyes suddenly change from those lilac eyes to a new beautiful colour. Crimson red. Blood red. They are more hypnotic than his lilac one. I feel a pull towards them, a hunger for them to boor into mine. For them to look me all over with a hunger for me, for my blood. "Stop looking at me." He demands loudly.

I try, I try so hard yet it doesn't work. I can move about but my head stays were it is, stays fixed on him all the time. I turn around and put my hands over my eyes like I'm playing hide and seek. Its taking me everything I've got not to look around to him. This is rather impressive for me as I have no will power. Jinxed it. I turn around to see him still pacing and with his hands in his hair.

Reluctantly, I sit down looking at my weapons. What am I going to do? Most of them are for close combat and I'd rather be far far away because anyone can easily snap me let alone a vampire. I search for guns and begin to sort them out into how big they are. "What is Kaname doing then?" I ask, my voice seeming very funny.

"HA, what's he doing? What's he doing?" Calm down now Zero, your starting to sound like a crazy man. "He's testing me." Zero's voice still isn't calm but its more of an improvement.

"What's he testing you for?"

"What am I, Chika?" Now his voice has risen again. Panic hits me. He's going to hit me. Worse than my dad. Worse than my dad is, is death. I don't want to die. I'm too young. My usual routine begins, I do nothing to defend myself and I just let blows impact me. However that thought doesn't even reach my brain. Sitting next to these weapons, these things that hurt kill everything, I feel powerful, stronger. I pick the biggest gun there, not finding it difficult at all, and shot at the target not even looking at it. My face locked onto Zero's.

"You are a vampire." I say, and shot the target again still not looking at it. "You are a human that drinks blood."

"That isn't human at all." He shouts: I shot the target.

"What's the difference when people murder innocent people? Kill for fun? When people think they are vampires so kill by draining them out? By sucking them dry? That's not human at all." I comment, standing up. "You can't help the urges, its you are. You fight it. Whatever the others say, you will never become a Level E vampire."

"How the hell do you know that?" He asks, quieter.

"I've got good aim." I answer, looking at the target I just shot at. Middle of the head, heart and stomach. "Impressive, no?" I smile. I didn't realise I'm so good at shooting and aiming. It was meant as a joke so then I could at least change the mood or the topic, but I doubt Zero's one to carry on the changed topic.

"Very. Have you had practice with guns before?"

"No." I reply, still smiling like a fool. "I guess guns are my weapon then."

"Like mine." He smiles, his fangs haven't disappeared yet but his eyes have returned back to normal. "Maybe this team won't be a bad one in the end."

"You should always trust me, partner."

"I guess I'll have to now." Zero smiles still. He should smile more. Don't get me wrong, the whole mysterious sulky guy is hot but so is his smile. Unwillingly I look away and collect all the other guns. When can I use these bad boys?

"We heard shouting and gun shot." Headmaster Cross says, as me and Zero enter the 'classroom', "Is everything ok?"

"Yes."

"Yes." Zero replies, as we walk to our seats, "Her weapon choice is guns."

"Guns?" Aido repeats, sounding as if that's a shock.

"Trust me you do not want to be on the bad side of her when she has a gun," Zero jokes. "She wasn't even looking and she shot it the target in the 3 critical areas."

"There were only three shots heard?" Takuma questions.

"Well done, Genius." I laugh.

"Impressive." Headmaster Cross comments, "As you two have gotten on so well you get the first mission."

"Hang on, Sir," Shiki says, "You appointed me and Ruka for that."

"And I wouldn't say I was ready yet, Sir." Chika admits. It's true though. It was the first time I'd picked up a gun today and it had to be a fluke that I got it on target. Three times! I've just learnt weaponry, now I need to learn how not to be jumpy and expect everything. I'm not ready for this yet.

"Ok," Kaname buts in, "Ruka and Shiki you have this one. I want you Chika to be ready for this when ever." He says and then looks at Zero with anger. Wait that's not anger, that's joy. What has this wanker got planned for Zero? He will not hurt him even if he is a pureblood. I'd shot the President if he harmed a friend of mine. Am I being over protective here? These are the first people that have taken me in and haven't been scared of me becoming their friends but still, if I had others it would still be the same situation! "If she dies, God help you."

...

**A/N sorry to those people that like Kaname - it's just my opinion. And sorry for the late-ish update but I've been busy. :( college sucks**


	7. Chapter 7

What's the point in telling you what happened last night? There is none. Everyone can guess what happened; it doesn't take a genius to work it out. Luckily I wasn't in such a bad state as I was last time. But my dad told me stuff this time: why he did this? Why he hated me? And that he couldn't see me go because I'm the only thing left of my mom. But why beat me up? Huh, I'm sure he has a reason. But why can't he get a punch bag, an actual one, not me? Or go to an anger management shrink?

Looking in the mirror, I notice that my bruises aren't showing up as they usually do. The ones from the time before aren't darker but haven't completely gone and the ones from last night aren't visible at all. Is that a good sign? Who cares, I don't have to wear a polo neck!

It's quite warm outside for the fall, so I have to go back in the penthouse to change into a green tank top instead of my Star Wars top. For once in my life I'm not wearing that top. Times a changing. I hope!

Back in the hall way, its gone cold again. What is up with the weather? Why does everything have to change? I huff and puff while opening the front door again. If it snows when I shut this door behind me, I will scream. I grab my 'fur' lined grey hoodie and put it on. Please be the same temperature it was when I left the hallway.

"Hi," Zero says, as I open the door moving his hand slowly down. Was he just going to knock on my door?

"What's up?" I ask, locking everything up.

"Thought I'd come to school." He replies. His voice sounds funny. Its not the usual sexy voice, like when a guys just woken up and they've got that sexy look and voice with Zero its always like it, but now it's the opposite. It's very perky. No not perky, more alive, more awake.

"But you don't need to go to school, if anything it would be college." I tell him, "Anyway I thought you couldn't go in sun light."

"Why can't I go into sunlight?" He asks, looking at me like I'm a wacko. "I sun burn but I don't burn to a crisp. There is a thing called sun cream. And there's no sun out that would even cause a slight colour change."

Ok, this is creepy! Since when has Zero said more than a sentence in one speech? What's going on? Does he have an alter ego? And I thought it was a thing about vampires not going in the sun because they would start burning and then become ash. That's why it's so dark in the car park isn't it?

...

"Hey Chika," I hear Olive shout from the school bus. Just power ahead, just ignore her. If she really wants to talk to you she will catch up. And she does. Déjà vu. Where's Zero when you need him? It's always like that, when you need a guy, any guy, for something they are never around. What's up with that?! "I told you to wait up."

"No you didn't you said "Hey". That doesn't mean wait. Check a dictionary." I respond nastily, carrying on walking. Hopefully getting to my locker and losing her.

"I would if I could read." She has a point.

"So what do you want?"

"I need your help."

"I'm not helping you, ask another person."

"But you have the one thing that I can't get." She admits, smiling.

"And that is?"

"A grey, I mean, silver haired guy."

"They're only one of a kind." I smile, finally getting to my locker. Unfortunately not getting rid of Olive. I don't blame her for liking Zero. Who wouldn't? But it bugs me that she likes him. I wouldn't have had a chance anyway let alone now with Olive here. Guys just dig the sluttier girls. They don't have to be pretty they just have to be flirty and out there. Whereas us little, no make-up, girls are stuck at the bottom of the heap.

"You can say that again." Olive comments, looking dreamily as she faces the school corridor. Zero is rooming up the crowded corridor. Girls stopping to look at him walk mouths open, their eyes not leaving him, looking to where he's going to stop. Guys don't care until the person takes something that is rightfully theirs. Macho. You could see the girls' expressions, even Olive's features change, as he came to me.

"Are you ready Chika?" Zero asks, showing me his timetable. Guess I'm showing him around. And would you look at that, the same timetable as me. Yippee Maths!

"Come on then." I smile, knowing that every girl will be fuming. I have the urge to say 'Suck on that, fockers' but I don't unfortunately. I guess the girl with no friends will win in the end!

I hate having this much attention. Normally I'm the one that hardly gets noticed, the one that's always pushed back into the shadows or corners. That's the way it's always been and I'm happy with it but now. "Hot new guy with her. Is he crazy?" I hear someone whisper.

"Yes he is peoples." I shout over all the whispers. Maybe I shouldn't have done that but who cares. Any minute now we'll be in Maths and it will be all quiet and I'll make sure he won't sit by me.

It's kind of sad, don't you think? That when I get attention, I hate it. I now I said times a changing but not like this. This is too quick. I'm not ready for it. I can't cope. Change is for the better, right? Right? God, I'm going crazy. Calm down, you can get through this. Deep breaths.

"Are you ok?" Zero asks, stopping me outside the Maths room.

"No, but we're here now. So I'll be fine." I reply, walking into the classroom and taking my usual spot in the back left hand corner. Zero waits at the top of the classroom by the teacher's desk. Normally a new kid just sits down anywhere but Zero doesn't. He's waiting for Mrs Eric to arrive. No one does that.

The classrooms here are very small surprisingly for a school in New York. And the supplies aren't much better either. When I first came here, my dad said I've put you in the best school in New York. Maybe back in your day, Dad! They haven't got interactive whiteboards or even whiteboards. Basic blackboard and chalk. The squeak that thing makes sends shivers down your spine and if you've misbehaved, some of the teachers will throw the board wiper at you. Or some Dick will nick it and hit you with it. Both are bad enough. No the Dick's hitting you is worse; they always find the spots your dad hit last night. Jackasses. They only thing this school cares about are the Cheerleading squad and the sports teams. Great, both of them I don't do well in and that's the things the school has to spend all its money on. Just my luck isn't it.

"Welcome class." Mrs Eric says as she enters. Is it compulsory for every teacher to say that?! Mrs Eric is a slag. I couldn't tell you how many men I've seen interrupt her classes telling her that she needs to take them back. Well, by that time, she's already found another man. And another thing she's married. How the hell does her husband not know about her lovers? Is he blind? I doubt he is but if he is, she's only married him for his money but then again he could be good looking. And you can so tell it's for the money because they are so not real. She wears strappy tight dresses without a bra and they are what they would be like if she had a bra on. She's a typical Miss America apart from that she's clever. Blonde, tall and 'curvy' who always ends up with a rich older man. Today she is wearing a tight grey dress, very smart young teacher look, which comes to about her knees and very big heels on, like she needs them anyway. Her hair was in a bun but could be easily come out by pulling that pen out of her hair. And all the guys love her, they drool over her. Even Zero looks slightly impressed. Bastards. "Looks like we have a new person here today. Please introduce yourself."

"Hi there," Zero announces, and everyone listens. Everyone listens in Mrs Eric's class. In every other class no one listens, everyone mucks about. But in here, it's the opposite. No wonder everyone who has her is topping Maths! Like I said the guys drool and the girls want to be like her. I for one wouldn't, but I know all the others do. Especially Olive. "I'm Ichiru Kiryu."

What?!

...

**A/N I had to get Ichiru in there somewhere - zero without his brother? Crazy**

**If you know the mange/anime like I do, will Ichiru cause trouble in this one too? **


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you not trust me?" I shout at Zero as he enters the target shooting range. I'd asked to miss class and practice my weaponry skills, which may I say are looking very good. I wouldn't say I'm as good as everyone else here but they better watch out! I haven't been in a very good mood all day since I found out it wasn't Zero. Why didn't Ichiru tell me when I said 'Hi'? It's an easy thing to do, tell someone their name when you met them. But what's really annoying me is that Zero hadn't told me that he had a brother. A TWIN brother.

"What are you on about?"

"The fact that your TWIN brother happens to come knocking at my door telling me that he's coming to my school. Then I seem like an idiot because I thought it was you." I yell, getting angrier because he didn't know what happened. At the moment I wouldn't want to get me angry, especially when I have a fully loaded gun in my hands!

"He's not a pet. I don't keep my eye on him all the time." He says, trying not to shout. His eyes not yet turning red but they flash both colours. Does every vampire get red eyes when they start getting angry? "And how could you not tell us apart?"

"Identical twins, does that ring a bell?" I snap, dropping the gun, luckily not going off. Don't want blood spilling in a vamp infested car park. Are there others in New York? My best friends could be vampires, if I had any! Man, my life is depressing.

"He has longer hair than me."

"Well sorry for not looking closely at every fucking feature you have that I can identify a TWIN brother." I say, still not calm but getting there. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a TWIN brother?"

"Didn't think it was important." He shrugs.

"You should because we are partners and we are meant to trust each other."

Zero laughs, "You think I sent my brother to see if you were keeping our secret. I hate, no, loath vampires and I don't care if you go telling anyone. No one's going to believe you!"

He had a point. I didn't really believe it when I first found out, I just didn't let it show. And who would I tell? I don't have a best friend, I don't have any friends. I don't even know if I'd call these vampires friends. Takuma is lovely and so is Aido in his own way but I hardly know them. I used to have friends but when everything crashed so did my social life. You wouldn't believe it but me and Olive were closer than we are now. Honestly, I was popular.

"If anything you don't trust me because you thought I didn't trust you." He puts, walking past me, with the 'Bloody Gun' in his hands. "You need to understand that not everyone is out to get you. Not even a blood sucker like me."

"How 'bout if you do?"

"Then you kill me."

"No." I say too quickly. He looks at me, from the side, in a quite shocked expression. Come on think of a good reason to say no. "You're my vampire hunting partner and I'm not killing you. No way."

"I'm already dead Chika and soon I'll be Level E whether I like it or not."

"Why are you being so pessimistic?"

"Because I can feel myself slip away every day. Before … that doesn't matter. All you have to do is," he explains, putting his gun at the not real human target. _BANG! _Straight where the heart would be. I watch him after. The gun smoke blows into his direction making him more eerie and sexy. The hardness in his eyes scares me. He isn't even bothered about falling to Level E or the end of him. Whereas death scares me. Everyday could be my last and I have a life, even if it is pathetic, I still have one. I have a whole adventure waiting for me out there.

"I … I think I'm done here." I whisper, leaving him to get his anger out on his own. I don't want to go back to everyone below. So I climb the stairs to the very top, entering out onto the roof. Being in New York my whole life you'd think that I hadn't seen everything but in the run down part of the City you get a completely different perspective. The concrete Jungle is in the horizon lighting every shadow both far and near. Everything is so perfect to where I stand. Things have collapsed, crumbled and destroyed. The distant sounds of sirens echo to my ears as I sit down on the unsteady roof. Still I cannot see the stars. I've never seen them but what I've heard of they're beautiful. I imagine every time I'm in the night, embraced by what it beholds.

I always feel peaceful and with the world at night. Just watching New York's restlessness with the buzz of cars and the people. Huh … I always feel like my mother is always at my side telling me it wasn't my fault, I didn't know any better. But it still doesn't bring her back. Her loving touch is never going to be there again. No more contact can be made other through my imagination. I just want to be home, with her and my dad. Yet I don't belong anywhere. I wish you were here, Mom.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I hear Takuma say politely. I shake my head, not wanting to wreck the time I'm having up here but soon I'll have to talk. Takuma sits next to me and says, "How come you weren't in class?"

"Why aren't you?" I back chat.

"Touché." He smiles. "I like to come up here."

"I see why." I admit, making him smile even more. Did he know that he was a charmer? Not in the slightest like Aido but still he has a pressence about him. He makes talking easy and will understand or try to what you feel like. He opens up to and you just want to be there with him. "Takuma, why is the Cross Academy in a car park?"

"It's not. Just the Night Class is here, as the humans would put it." He explains, looking at the distant City. "Huh … I never thought I'd miss those humans."

"Why are the Night Class here, then?"

"Our dorm collasped and the vampire hunter society has taken over. I don't know what Kaname plans but he brought him back. It was so stupid."

"Bring what?" I spur him on, "I can't guess if you give me terrible clues like that, Genius!"

"Is that my new nickname because that is twice in two days."

"I guess it is." I smile, "You were going to tell me?"

"Kaname turned Yuki then brought back there uncle, Rido Kuran, stupidly. It was the reason Yuki was turned into a human in the first place. Anyway, let's cut it short and say that Yuki and Zero killed Rido on the building of the Night Dorm, which is just a pile of rubble. Also the Day Class became aware of what we were. We can't let people know Chika." Takuma explains, looking at me, with friendly eyes. "Chika I don't know why Kaname selected you out of everyone in the world and I'm not sure whether I like it. Promise me that you'll be carefull."

"I'll try but I'm not promising."

"Why not?"

"I'm in with a bunch of vampires and soon going to be killing some, I can't promise that I'll be safe even if I do have Zero with me." I grin, "Why is Zero so…"

"Gloomy, mysterious," Takuma finishes and I nod, "Vampire killed parents, foster father's Headmaster Cross, he's a vampire and Yuki."

"Oooo, did something happen between them?"

"Not really. She looked after him, she gave him her blood. He loved her but she always loved Kaname. Poor guy."

"Does he still?"

"I'm not close to the guy, Chika. Ask him yourself?"

"He's not the best person to talk to, Genius." I laugh, making him laugh. The truth hurts and can be hilarious. I would love to ask Zero about all this but he's just so uptight. The only person he's let close, by the sound of it, is Yuki and he hates her. Love and hate are so close. "Is he Level E?"

"No one here takes as many blood tablets as Zero does." Takuma sighs. "I'm so glad that I haven't lived through what he has."

Me and Zero kind of par on our lives. We have both lost people dear to us. I'd say him more than me. We are both outcasts to the world yet he doesn't seem to even try most of the time. No wonder Takuma, the nicest friendless vampire here, doesn't know him, even I don't know him. He let Yuki in and she completely broke his heart. No wonder he's not letting anyone get that close again. Surprisingly the vampires, meant to be the bad guys in fiction, are the nicest people I've ever met. They've let me in and shown me ways that are undescribable. Maybe the bad guys are the good guys.

"Can you two stop talking about me and get downstairs!" Zero shouts from behind us. I jump. What a bastard? He could of coughed or said it quietly. But know he has to make me nearly wet myself. I lose balance on the ledge and have the sudden sensation of vertigo. I try to push myself back up but it starts to crumble.

I let out a scream as I slip further and further down. A cold hand grabs my upper arm and yanks me up. Stupid vampire strength could of pulled my arm out. "Ow." I moan, pulling myself out of this vampires grip. I look up to see that it was Zero who had rescued me, "God, you could have pulled my arm out, dick."

"A thank you would be nice." He snaps, walking away. "Come on, Headmaster Cross wants us."

…

"Is everything ok?" Headmaster Cross asks, worringly.

"You always ask me that when I enter. I'm not completely accident prone!" I put, walking to my table. "And if there was something wrong woult I be here."

"Good point, Chika. So why'd you scream?"

"You know, just nearly fell off the building. As you do." I comment, like its no big deal. When it really isn't. I've dropped further than this small crumbling car park. I was at the park once and there was a spider web thing, got to the top and forgot to hold on at the top when I was waving at my friends.

"As _you_ do." Ruka laughs. Yet no one laughs with here. "Come on."

"Not everyone finds your bitchy humour funny." Aido remarks, smiling. Now that made everyone joke. Ruka fumes at the laughter of her. I held it in, just, because me and her aren't exactly BFF's.

"Hey, cuz, leave her alone." Kain snaps.

"Kiss ass." Aido sticks his tongue out. He's just a little kid really. Everything about him is. The cute baby face, the childish behavior when not tempting fair maidens and the way he dresses, in clothes that a little boy in his Sunday best. However he pulls it off in a very sexy way. Kain just laughs blushing slightly. However if he hadn't taken it personally Aido would have had no chance. He easily towers over him and is broader but then again, Aido could have completely awesome, powerful vampire strength.

"Ok, ok class." The Headmaster shouts over the laughter. "It is getting late so you all may go home after I finish. As you know the annual Vampire ball is coming up. Chika, you will attend but only as a hunter. Zero you have no choice but to go however you can go as a vampie or a hunter." Well that one was obvious.

What will I wear?


	9. Chapter 9

It was midnight by the time I get back home. I walked all the way back listening the Genius's interesting tales of his family and the tragedy of him killing his father. Lucky for vampires they can shun their emotions away but Takuma occasionally lets it return. That's what he says but I would want to keep the guilt and uncontrolable heartache away. Maybe that's just me.

I walk into the penthouse, which I have never called home in a long time, expecting for my dad to be up. It seems like there isn't but do I trust my dad? The lights aren't on and the dishwasher or washing machine is running. Its usual time for it to be on. However the no existent snores or mega heavy breathing of my father does not reach my ears. My dad has never gone to a club, pub, a date or anywhere at night. He was never a drunk. His addiction was to make me feel responsible for her death. Well it's worked and now that I look back at it, I couldn't have done anything. She was already blue by the time I got to her. But will _Daddy_ believe his little Chika? Absolutely. Not.

I stealthily tip toe through, hoping that if my dad is up, that I'll be in my room before he gets to me. I have a lock in my room, which he doesn't know about. And will not know about me stealing his credit card to by a dress. It's a ball right, so why not go fancy? I've never been to homecoming or prom! No one's, clearly, ever asked me so I never wanted to go but the thought of going to this is amazing. I wonder how everyone will look. Rima and Shiki will have some designer brand on as they are models and Ruka will just look magnificent because she always, annoyingly, does. Yuki will look like a little girl, Maria will just show complete grace in a beautiful dress and Siren will look elegant but not totally prom dress as she 'has' to protect Kaname. Whereas I wouldn't pull off or be any of those things. Why do vampires have to be so fucking good looking?!

A squeaky floorboard gives me away as I only just pass the first armchair by the front door. Well thank you world for making this perfect night into a continuous 'accidental' one. I curse under my breath because I know my dad has heard it. Even Mrs Adultery, she's cheating on her husband with many guys hence the nickname, heard it over the banging she does every night!

The awesome swivel chair turns around and the person on it clicks on the lamp by it. Dad. Hip Hip Hooray. If he had a white cat he would be the villain from that 007 film. "Why are you late, Chika?" He asks.

"I was out." I respond moving towards the stairs but my dad blocks me off.

"Where?"

"I don't know the exact location." I explain, telling the truth. I have no idea where the car park is, I could show people the way there and back but I couldn't say which street it was in. "I went for a walk around. I had to stay behind at school."

"You were misbehaving weren't you? You got a detention?" He knows, pushing me back, so I'm against the island in the kitchen. I'm a mouse trapped by an aggressive cat that doesn't know how to stop tormenting. It's like a really bad version of Tom and Jerry but this time it's Jerry that's hurt.

"Yes I got a detention." I lie, looking straight into his soulless eyes. I've experienced this before. You can never change my dad's mind when he has 'guessed correctly'. Once he said that I had a detention and I said I didn't next thing I know I got beat up more for lying. "It was because I didn't hand in my English paper in on time."

"It should have been on time, Chika. I didn't raise you to become unpunctual." He comments, stroking a piece of hair away from me. Oh no, he won't. No. If he does I'm out of here quicker than you can say 'sexually abused'. He can't be tempted. No. That's just wrong but that small gesture has not been used on me in decades. No. My palms become sweaty as I panic for my life. My heart rate picks up as I fear for to worst. Just because I'm older doesn't mean he can rape me. Ok, he's a lot stronger than I am but that is no reason to rape me. No he can't. Please Dad, have some morals!

I imagine having my gun with me, pressing into his stomach, ready for the attack. "You didn't raise me at all." I snap before I even thought about letting it out. I push him away, feeling slightly stronger. I don't have the gun with me but just imagining holding it helped me feel powerful. He staggers back, shocked at what I have just said.

"Chika." He whispers as I race up the stairs. "CHIKA!" He shouts, pounding up that stairs. "You get back here you fucking little bitch." No, not anymore.

Locking my bedroom door took some effort. My dad's face full of anger, hatred and shock raced to me like a bull to the matador's red cape. Panic took over, stopping my body from doing anything. Another shout from my Dad woke me up from my own fears. Right in his face, I slam the door. He uses his whole body weight against the door as I try to lock myself away.

Slumping down the door, tears pricking my eyes. How did it get this bad?

The heavy thumping stops very quickly as my Dad tires faster than he used to, luckily, yet weighty knocks knock my door. His voice sounds hoarse. He should learn his lesson by now. Shouting causes a sore throat. But _Daddy_ knows everything and _Daddy_ is the only one that knows best! "Chika, please. We need to talk things through." Again, he has pulled this one on me before. I believed that he wanted to talk but got hit over the head with an iron, which was still on, with full thwack. Pretty strong for a middle aged man.

"You've pulled every phrase out of the 'How To Be An Abusive Father'. You're not tricking me this time with anything. I learn lessons and so should you,_ Dad_!" I shout, as tears fall down my cheeks.

"You learn lessons?" He laughs, "Then why do you come back every day?"

"You have made everyone hate me because I didn't help Mommy. I have nowhere else to go. No relatives want me, I have no friends. You've made me feel small in this world. You've isolated me. Guess what _Daddy_; she was dead by the time I got there." I sob.

"Liar. You did it. You caused the only woman I loved to die." he yells, making me jump away from the door.

"I thought you raised me not to be a liar, Dad." I sarcastically put. "So I'm only telling the truth."

"No, you're wrong. You caused her to go the way she did."

"What? How is it my fault that she became mentally unstable?"

I hear him sigh and slump down the other side of the door. His head makes a quiet thud against the door as he leans back, looking up to the ceiling. "She did love you, Chika. I never really liked Chika or any Japanese name. I always wanted a Penny." He tells me. This feels like such a normal conversation to have straight after her death not way, way after. "We both wanted children but something happened to her when she was carrying you. She became crazed with the idea of if she sneezed and no one said 'Bless you' you'd die. And she made me bubble wrap every sharp corner so you wouldn't die if you got bumped."

He kept telling me stuff about my mom's paranoia. She kept windows open because she didn't want to sweat me to death. She became aware of certain food being the devil's food, which is obviously why I've never tried them or don't like them. She wouldn't eat anything that had a point because she thought I'd choke. When she got a cut she thought it was the end of the world because I could be infected. Because of me, she was what she became.

The sweetest thing about it though is that my Dad stuck by her. Loved her every second, every new wonder she thought and saw. He never stopped believing in her, never stopped one moment to change her. She was everything to him. He loved her more than I thought you could love. I never realised that he did so much and the pain I caused him in that tiny moment he saw her there, hurts ten times more than my hurt.

"I'm sorry Daddy." I sob, curling up into a ball by the door, falling quickly to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

**A/N this is going to sound really weird but I love Chika and her Dad moments. I get to write her developing into a stronger person and maybe just to have a little ickle bit of empathy towards her Dad. Obvious you can't fully as he's a child beater but as a person I'm hoping to show him as more of person everytime.**

**What will happen in the next chapter? ;) Only special people know**


	10. Chapter 10

An 'I'm sorry' post-it note is hanging loosely on my door. Pathetic. Why should I always be the one that apologizes and all he can do is send a note! Sometimes… sometimes I wish I could leave here, leave New York and get as far away from _him_ as possible.

I don't see him that morning as he has scarpered. He usually does this every morning he hits me, maybe he's more worried now as I'm standing up for myself. If, and when, I bring that gun back he better not harm me as he will be more injured than he'd ever hope to be. Oh God, since when have I been this cruel minded. I feel different, in a good way. Better in fact. A laugh escapes me as I troll down to the kitchen. I end up laughing hilariously and quite evilly as the 'Lucky Charms' leprechaun smiles with me. The world has flipped somehow; I know that if something tragic happens the world flips upside down for a few days so why has it happened for 12 years of my life?

It can't be because of the vampire dance ball thing?! Don't get me wrong I could scream up and down about it but it can't be. I'm not some girl who changes because she's finally going to a 'school' dance. No. No way. But it's so exciting. I've had a nice dress. I've always wanted to make one but I don't have enough time with school and the Cross Academy to make it.

My phone comes to life with the ringtone 'Halfway There'. Yes I'm a sucker for Big Time Rush. Go James! On my cell is not what I usually get. If people want to harass me they will phone the landline because for some reason I have no idea how to know who it is. Hey I'm blonde occasionally.

"Hello?" I question as I sit down at the table to have my 'Lucky Charms'.

"This is Chika?" A familiar female voice asks.

"Yes. Can I ask whose calling?"

"It's Rima."

"Don't mean to sound rude but how did you get my cell number?"

"We vamps can read minds. I only got your cell number don't worry I didn't trespass any further than that." I don't care to be honest. Maybe it's just me but the thing is if someone can see what has happened over the years with me and my dad than I can have some sympathy. I know I couldn't get money or whatever because she couldn't tape it from her head. But why haven't I? Is it because I feel sympathetic to my dad?

"That's alright." I continue, "What's up?" Man, I sound so weird when I said that. What's up! What do you want is the one I should have asked even if it could be portrayed as a horrible toned comment.

"Well as I am a model." She gloatingly puts, "I was thinking that I could help you with getting an outfit for this vampire ball."

"Are you serious?" I ask holding back a scream. No one has ever asked me to go shopping or help me pick something out. I'm so excited.

"Yes, even if you are there to watch over us you still need to look good."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Of course. But first we need to see if the mask fits."

"It's a masquerade ball." I squeal. This has to be the best moment of my life. I've always dreamed of a masquerade ball, present and past. I would be whisked away by a very handsome man or knight and he would save me from the clutches of my father. Yet somehow a vampire knight doesn't sound as appealing as he could eventually kill me or I could be killed because of him. Either way this reality is going to be a lose lose situation.

"Do you mind Chika, vampires hear things better and that was ear bleeding high."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I'll come to pick you up later this evening as you know the whole sun and vampire mix so doesn't work. It's on the 9th floor 2nd on the right, right?"

"Yes. Cya then." I finish hanging up. I sit there for a long time taking in what she said. I'm going shopping. Something so normally to a girl is making me so excited and slightly nervous as this is all new to me. And where am I going to get the money from?

My 'Lucky Charms' were horrible as all the milk had made them nastily soggy. When I went to put things in the dishwasher I remembered something. When I turned 14 my dad said, "Chika this is an

emergency credit card and you can use it for special occasions." And he put it in his desk draws. Well this was an emergency and a special occasion, and another thing I hadn't used it since he showed it me. And if you were wondering, my birthday is the only time he treats me like a daughter. He doesn't hit me; he doesn't call me 'Thing'. He spoils me; he says I can have anything I want. He acts like an actual Dad. And also for Christmas, Halloween, Thanksgiving and the 4th July. And this ball is near Halloween so if I say that then I have a win win situation.

I just get ready before there's a knock at the door. "It's open." I shout as I brush my hair.

"Chika?" I hear a shout. Oh crap who have I invited into my house? I rush around my room trying to think of a place to hide or something to hit the male intruder with. But there is nothing other than a lamp which is not going to cause any damage. "Chika?" He shouts again getting closer. This guy sounds familiar but whom.

The door creaks behind me which freezes me in place as I have my back to it. If you're going to kill me now do it quickly. I would pray to God but I'm not religious. I was when I was little as school drummed it into my head. I prayed every night for God to make my mom better but it never happened. And then when my mom was dying I prayed for her to wake up which she didn't. And then the first year my dad bet me up I prayed that he'd go back to be himself when mommy was around but no one answered my prays causing me to lose my faith in everything.

I slow turn around to face my fate and see him standing there puzzled by my fear. "I'm not that scary am I?" he asks.

"You are when you're a totally dick which is all the time." I glare walking past him to get my slippers on.

He doesn't reply until I'm sitting down on the cream leather sofa. "I wasn't being a dick then."

"Yes you were." I snap, "You could have shouted your name."

"I'm sorry for not getting the memo."

"Or having manners."

"I have manners."

"Most gentlemen knock on a girl's room before entering."

"If you haven't noticed Chika I'm not like most gentlemen." He had a point. He has silver hair which only old men have, purple eyes and a vampire. That to me is not most gentlemen.

"What are you doing here?" I sigh getting off the sofa.

"And you say I have no manners." He murmurs.

"What am I meant to say?"

"Nice to see you again. How are you today? Courteous phrases." He smiles, mockingly.

"Nice to see you again Ass-wipe. What brings you to my home?" I smile sarcastically and cross my arms.

"I have a present for you."

"You have a present for me?" I ask, making sure I'd heard it right.

"That's what I said Chika. And here." He pulls out a rectangular purple velvet box. How did I not notice that when he walked in? It's so big and how big are his pockets? I take it from him slowly making sure nothing's going to explode if I pull it to me too quickly. It happened to me once. I thought people were being nice to me by giving me a present for my birthday but a cloud of tear gas ended in my face. The person's dad was in the police. But this time I was safe. I open it to see a beautifully white mask lies in front of me. It's simple, nothing fancy, with a silvery bluish lace forming flowers on it.

"It's so beautiful." I whisper.

"I have the same but not as feminine." He explains.

"Really... I thought this would go lovely with your skin tone." I laugh.

"Hey, I'm one hundred per cent guy. You don't see me around flowers." He glares.

"But you're around vines." I tell the truth, "What's the difference?"

"Seriously how blond are you sometimes?!" He laughs. This jackass who snaps at everything I say or glares if I'm not even talking. And now he's smiling and laughing. Does he have schizophrenia? "I mean come on, how am I Zero?"

Oh crap I made a snap judgement. I am so never going to get this write but why didn't I see it in the first place? Was it because I was scared that my brain only remembered one? Or is it that I'm completely stupid to not have even thought why is he up? Come on, vampires can't even go in the sun like what Rima told me on the phone. I feel so stupid and I feel sorry for Ichiru. It's like every time I see him I automatically think Zero. I don't know if they get on well but I wouldn't want to be mistaken for my sibling, if I had one.

"I'm sorry, Ichiru." I say, sitting down again. "So what brings you to my home?"

"Zero asked me to give you the mask and I wanted to say hi after yesterday as you seemed to be in a mood with me." He replies, sitting down next to me.

"It wasn't with you it was with Zero but then when I see you all I see is Zero, sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize we are identical. It's not like we could have helped it."

"Are you going to this Vampire Ball?" I ask, moving so that I'm cross legged facing him.

"Kaname killed my vampire mistress-"

"Whoa, you had a vampire mistress." I interrupt intrigued.

"Yes, she was the one that killed my family and turned Zero." He admits smiling.

"How can you do that? That bitch killed your parents and turned your brother yet you stayed with her and did her doings." I snap, walking away from him. Why am I being so protective? I would be miffed, completely pissed off, but this is Zero we are talking about. A mean, grumpy, mysterious hunk that has no sympathy towards anything other than him and here sits his brother who I thought was completely different. Ichiru seemed happier, bubblier, open booked hunk who is carefree but he sells his family off to a pure blood which is completely worse than Zero's jackass personality. Way worse. Completely beyond the vampire belt.

"I had my reasons Chika." He murmurs.

"What could make you do such a thing? I wouldn't even do that to my dad and I doubt your parents and Zero were as worse as my dad is." I shout. I want to scream with frustration and cry because this wanker killed his parents basically. I want to sit in a corner far away from him, from here, and sob my heart out because everyone's misery and ridiculous mistakes are making me like this. Weak. And I've finally got my inner brick wall up but now it seems Ichiru's fucking mistake is pounding down that wall.

"I was dying Chika." He shouts back, getting off the sofa.

"Get back on the sofa." I mumble, pointing to it. I don't want to go near this guy. Never in my life have I been this scared. He could have a knife or a gun. Actually, a twig would easily kill me so he may have that. God, I'm paranoid. I start to pace back and forth and repeat "Get back on the sofa," Until he does. I relax slowly as my heart stops jumping out of my rib cage.

"Vampire Hunters shouldn't have twins as usually one of them dies in the mother's womb causing the other successful baby to be one who takes its 'powers' to be the best vampire hunter." He explains as we both calm down. "However I and Zero were born, me a lot weaker. Every year I was dying slowly that I wished it would happen soon. I met this beautiful woman with long snow white hair and pink eyes like the cherry blossoms where I first met her. I instantly feel for her. She saved me, Chika. Her blood saved me from the illness I had yet she would never turn me into a vampire even though I begged because she loved me too."

"Are you sure she loved you?" I ask.

"Of course she did." Ichiru yells, "She saved me. Don't you get that? She saved me. She loved me enough to keep me alive and that was all she wanted. That's why she loved me because I had a beating heart."

"You loved her a lot, I get that and you'd do anything for her, but would she do that for you?"

"Oh my fucking god, don't you listen Chika. She saved my life. Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

"I'm not retarded."

"Then why don't you get it?" He shouts, still sitting on the sofa luckily. "Have you ever loved someone that you'd do anything for them?"

"No," I sheepishly look away because I'm embarrassed by it. My dad doesn't even come close to a love hate relationship let alone a father daughter one. And the closest thing I own that I love is my teddy bear, that is falling apart, Obi. Yet I would kill or avenge the death of him! "But would she have avenged you like your obviously doing?"

"Of course she would. I meant everything to her." Man, it's like talking to a stuck record. Why doesn't he get that I understand his love for her even after death, like my dad. I know I've never been in that situation but as Ichiru is so obsessed with this pure blood he could have misinterpreted actions. He's totally wiped and I don't think he can get over her, ever. Looking at him now, so glum and down I feel sorry for his lose. I walk over to him and sit down next to him taking his hand. "I'm sorry Chika but it's something I just can't walk away from."

"I'm sorry for questioning her love for her." I lie. At the moment I couldn't cope with a guy crying or me crying or any more yelling. I hug him and say, "You're staying here today. What film do you want to watch?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Ichiru, turn down the music?" I yell at him as we dance around the penthouse. Stupidly I let him get out the vodka we had stored in the kitchen. I haven't had any but I know my dad will notice it missing and blame me, so why aren't I having any if I'm going to get in trouble? Yet I look over to him and see the bottle is completely empty. Great.

"Make me, Chika Chika _Chika_." He laughs, turning it up even more. I dance over to the stereo as it's my favourite song, 'Ballad of Mona Lisa' by Panic! At The Disco. It's not the easiest thing to dance to but who cares. I turn down the music just as Ichiru reached me. "Hey, chill_ax_ Chika. Nothing's going to happen. No one's here to hurt you."

He smiles at me and I do back. That was so sweet. I feel myself relax as I usual expect someone to hurt me. Physically and/or verbally. Always have and I always will but when he said that it felt like my worry had been lifted because it's true, not everyone hurts me. Man do I need to get a grip on my life and stop getting paranoid. Hopefully, I'm getting a life every second I'm with these vampires, showing me there is hope in the world as they can live in this world so why can't I?!

Ichiru grabs my hand as the slower song of Panic! At The Disco comes on, 'Always'. "No. I'm not slow dancing." I protest, trying to get my hand out of his but he has a tight grip, but then I am kind of weak.

"Chika, it's only a dance it doesn't mean anything." He smiles, putting his hands on my back bringing me towards him.

"But I can't dance." I object again, getting out of his grip. As usual, no one has asked me to dance especially slow dance. I've watched films and read about it in books but I'm sure it's never what it's made out to be. It's like when you have a wish or a dream and it comes true but when it does it doesn't feel like the way you wanted it to. Just a big disappointment.

"Why will you not dance with me?" He snaps. His stupid, silly drunk self now becoming a mean one, which is never a good thing.

"Because the song has now finished." Which is true, "And I want my first slow dance to be special. To mean something for me and the guy."

"How do you know you're straight even though you haven't had a boyfriend?" He nastily puts it. I know I haven't but that doesn't mean I don't think guys are hot. I'm one of those girls that check guys out and comment but never actually date them. You know why? Because no one is interested in me. I'm used to it but man do I feel lonely and pitiful.

I feel my eyes start to water as I thought Ichiru understood me like Takuma but obviously he is worse than Zero in his nastiness. I start to open my mouth to throw him out but someone knocks on the door.

It's Zero and I'm guessing I'm looking upset and pissed he says, "You weren't expecting me around?"

"You just appear most of the time Zero." I smile, glaring slightly. If Zero's up and about that must mean Rima will be around soon. I hope she hurries up because I don't know how my dad would react with three people in the house when he gets home. I doubt he'd 'punish' me while they're there but then he could when I get back alone. Or he may do nothing at all? But then who am I kidding? My dad hit me once because I wanted to invite a friend over when I was six, he kept saying every morning, 'Things aren't meant to have friends or acquaintances' and stupidly I believed him.

"May I come in?" I nod and walk over to let him in. "I was planning on giving you the mask you need for this ball but it has seem too been misplaced but I'll get another one."

"I don't think you'll need to do that." I admit, "Your brother gave it to me."

"When?"

"Today. He's been here all day." I frown, wondering why he's being so 'questionative'. Wasn't it only yesterday when he had a go at me for telling him to know where his brother was? "Why are you being so …. So… this?"

"Great words, Chika." He laughs, still glaring. Zero pushes past me and walks into his brother. They are the same height, eye colour, face structure. It's hard to tell them apart so don't blame me, it's hard. The only little difference is that Ichiru's hair is longer but that's nothing obvious. "Ichiru why are you here?"

"I came to see Chika, brother." He spits back appearing out from the kitchen. Now they look even more alike, both glaring at each other. I go into the kitchen and get a bag of popcorn out as this could be very entertaining. Don't judge me, if people are having a fall out its amusing and you can't have popcorn at a film so why not at something as good?! I sit on the kitchen chairs and nod for them to continue. They stare at me blankly as I sit there chopping away at the 'low fat' popcorn. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes it is." Zero replies, making me choke on the popcorn I just put in my mouth. I must have heard it wrong as no one cares for me, least of all Zero. The guy, who always scowls, snaps and shouts at me for being me. I've totally got it wrong.

"Why?"

"Because you cause trouble _brother_ and I need Chika to be here for this Vampire Ball."

"I'm sure a professional vampire hunter like you doesn't need a pathetic human like Chika." Ichiru comments.

"Did you just call me pathetic?" I ask, getting off my chair. I've taken crap all my life from my dad and fellow class 'mates' but never by a person who I only met yesterday. I've been nice and considerate today but now he just shoves all my generosity in my face. Ichiru you better be prepared for what you may release.

"I'm sure I'm not that only one that's called you that before?" He glares.

"Actually … no one has." I glare back, telling the truth. People have called me many things, worse than what Ichiru has, but pathetic just sums everything up perfectly. It's like he's the bully that has been missing from my life. He picks words that offend me because he's clever unlike the Dicks who just know swear words and 'How about me and you some time?'. If that gets them far, the person who came up with that should be paid for how many times it works.

"Well I guess I'm in the wrong."

"You so fucking are." I snap. "I gave you all my sympathy and generosity but you repay me saying I'm pathetic. How low can you get?"

"Not as low as you Chika. You let your Dad beat you up and you even let me back even when I sold my family to a pureblood. How stupid are you?"

"GET OUT!" I shout, pushing him, but he doesn't budge. Doesn't flinch or twitch.

"See what I mean. You can't even move a human, how are you going to move a vampire?"

"With another vampire." Zero says stepping in between me and Ichiru.

"Oh crap," Ichiru mimics being scared. "I'm shitting my pants with that threat brother."

"Listen to _me_ brother. Leave now before I regret something." Zero grumbles, his eyes turning red.

"God Zero, how lame is your threats?" Ichiru snickers, walking towards the door, "Even Chika isn't scared of you and she's a fucking wimp who has no life. Get over yourself brother and stop worrying about more pathetic people than you."

Zero, seriously pissed, grabs the 'Bloody Rose' and shots at Ichiru …


	12. Chapter 12

"NO!" I scream, racing towards Ichiru. But he hasn't moved. He's not on the floor, twitched or dodged. Just standing there like nothing ever happened. I stare in amazement at his tranquillity. He just had a gun pointed at him and was shot even before anyone blinked. "How? What? How are you still standing?"

"I know my brother too while, Chika. I know he would never kill me by a gun." Ichiru smiles reaching behind him and turns to door handle. Before he goes he comments, "You better think of an excuse for that hole there." He waves to us goodbye, stumbling down the corridor. An ass and a drunk should never combine. And he was right. There is a blatantly obvious hole in the door that must have just skimmed his head. Impressive as Zero's shooting is did he intend to miss? I hope he did because blood would have made a stain at least we can fill up a hole.

"Oh God, what am I going to do?" I start mumbling, pacing as I become paranoid about what my dad's going to do and say when he gets back from work. "Zero, help me here. How do you fix this?"

"I don't know." He shrugs, "I don't bother to fill them in."

"There's more like these where you live."

"It's not even a nice apartment." Zero explains, leaning against the back of the sofa folding his arms. "Surprisingly the holes add a nice touch to all the other ones."

"Where the hell do you live?" I ask, looking for something in the kitchen, hoping that my dad has some tools and fill-in in a cupboard. Is there even anything called fill-in? Searching through the cupboard under the sink, I hear a crack. A very loud one. I turn around to see that the hole has gone. Vanished. Sckdushed. Zero is next to it looking very proud with himself. "How'd you do it?"

"Let's just say that there's a hole in another white wooden piece of furniture." He replies trying to act cool about it. The only room that has white furniture is… my room. Oh no he hasn't! I glare at him and race to my room. Just glancing you can't see a difference with the white wooden furniture but when looking closer there is an obvious hole in my bookcase. Luckily I can put a book over it and a poster on the outside. Unless I move it over to the wall but that can wait as I look at my clock and see it's nearly 7. I know Rima didn't specify a time but if Zero's up and about that means the others are too. I'd like to leave immediately so I don't have to explain things to my dad.

Rushing around the place looking for my bags, shoes, money, perfume Zero comfortably sits down on the couch eating the popcorn I'd opened earlier. "Why are you rushing about?" He asks, leaning his head backwards, showing off his sexy sharp jaw.

"I'm going out tonight."

"I thought you didn't have any friends to go out with."

"Aren't you bluntly honest?" I glare making him laugh, "Rima phoned this morning saying that she'd help me pick out a dress for the Ball."

"Why can't you go by yourself?"

"It's nice to have a second opinion."

"I'd go with you." Zero suggests, getting up and moving so he's blocking me from getting back to the bathroom. I stare at him thinking is he serious. It must be showing in my face as he continues, "What? I have to get some clothes too."

"I thought you already had a suit."

"I could wear my uniform if it wasn't splattered with blood." He coldly puts, "Do you know how hard it is to get out blood from clothes?"

"Don't want to know, thank you." I glare, twisting around him. "You could come with us, if you like. I don't know who else is coming but I'm sure Rima hasn't lift Shiki behind."

"Chika chika chika," He smiles, shaking his head. Sudden flash back of Ichiru doing that when listening to Panic! At the Disco and I was going to turn it down. They do look alike, very much and use basically the same catch phrases. "Do you think that I'm friends with blood suckers?"

"Surely you like the company of people."

"We aren't people," He snaps, "We aren't living. We are just cold blood suckers that somehow sit in society without being spotted by humans. If Kaname hadn't have suggested Headmaster Cross to let you come to this 'school' you would of just thought of us as fiction. And that's the way it should be."

"Okay, don't get in a twist."

"I'm not and you need to understand that most of us are bad. Not all of them are as nice as Aido and Takuma. You are blind in the vampire world so please get out of it before you end up like me!"

"But how about if it's my-"

"You think being with vampires has helped you stick up for yourself?" Again Zero laughs, "You had it all along you just didn't believe you did. And it isn't a sanctum. Do you really think that we see you as an ally?"

"Maybe, I just wish-"

"We see you as food." Zero shouts, his eyes become red and grab me by the arms. "Nothing more than a walking blood bank. And it's so difficult to control myself around you."

"Why?" I wince as his grip is clamming.

"You good well fucking know why. I heard Takuma talking about me. Level E means that a vampire has no more sanity. You are the lowest of the low. It's bad enough that I'm a vampire vampire hunter. And human blood drives you too insanity."

"But I thought you took blood tablets?"

Zero bursts out laughing, his grip not loosening. His eyes don't change from the dangerous red even with laughter they still hold hunger. "Do they look like they're working? I finish a box in one day. It's meant to last at least a month. Chika, you just don't understand how hard it is, right now, not to drain you."

"What's stopping you?" I whisper. I don't know why I just said that but I wouldn't mind if I am helping Zero keep fit even if it took me awhile to get back on my feet. He needs to be fit and strong for the Ball and I'll have recovered by then, I hope. It's not like I'm having a sex with him, is it? I've read books, seen films where the drinking of blood triggers off some kind of sex hormone (I think) in the both the vampires and humans brain leading to sex. Yet this pull to him, of what made me say it, stopped me thinking of the consequences and just the pleasures that would happen when he bit into my neck. It's not like I'm illegal! I am 17.

"Snap out of it Chika." He yells at me, shaking me and then letting me go. My knees wobble from under me making me crash to the floor not sure on what just happened. "I would never touch you in that way so don't even think about it."

"Am I that repulsive that you touching me just were painful? Or do you just see my blood and not a face or the feelings it has?" I shout at him, punching him in the stomach. It is happily met by a hard toned pack. Don't know how many but who cares? I punch again and still the same. He doesn't even budge. It's like I'm hitting a wall that can talk. Personally I wouldn't mind a talking wall or furniture, like Beauty and the Beast, but not one if it's just going to criticize me.

"Can you please stop that?"

"Why?" I shout, hitting him quicker and more powerful. I don't know what's gotten hold of me but I'm not worried about getting a broken hand or anything. "Do my punches disgust you?"

"No, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Maybe, then, you realise that you are mean to me and what you say seriously hurts. 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me' is a load of bull shit." I punch one last time but miss, my fist going a bit lower than planned. Consciously I don't mean for this to happen but who knows sub consciously?! Not very quick Zero bends, at the knees, so that I do hit his stomach but I hit his belt buckle. Never did I think that belt buckles could cut you, but I'm wrong. My knuckles open up, blood uncontrollably gushes out. It hurts but I've felt worse, trust me.

Looking up, Zero's eyes turn red again. Even with his mouth shut his canines show as they grow. "Chika, I think I should…" He whispers. I wait for him to finish the sentence but nothing follows. "I should…" He gets closer, making me walk back until I hit the wall. Zero cages me in his arms, still not looking away from my bloody hand. "Chika, I'm so sorry."

"About what?"

"This."


	13. Chapter 13

KNOCK … ever so slowly, the slowest I've ever seen a person move, he moves his head down. Our foreheads touch. A cold shiver runs through my body as he…

KNOCK … he sends a message to my head making me feel light and mushy like nothing could hurt me because I'm as light as a feather, high as a kite in the cold breeze surrounding me. The breeze quickens the further down my face he goes tugging me (the kite) in different directions and I love it. I couldn't be any freer. If he killed me now, I wouldn't care because I'd be away from my dad and be somewhere where I feel safe, loved, free…

Skipping in the high grass of a field where poppies would spring up from time to time as the huge golden sun rose from its sleep. My silky deep red dress flows behind me as I begin to run to a clearing smiling and laughing like a child. I constantly turn my head around like someone's chasing me but no one's there yet I still run towards it. A cool breeze hit my legs as I tip toe out of the field and into a vast green carpet. Nothing lives here just the perfectly cut green green grass as far as the eye can see and possibly beyond. It feels precious and kept that me being on here is trespassing yet I don't care. Nothing seems to care anymore as I look out into the clear blue horizon. It's heaven to me as there are no tall buildings to isolate you and no one's here to harm you.

The cool breeze turns into a gust spurring me on to continue my skipping. I swear I hear my name being called by a voice I haven't heard in a very long time. I turn around frantically calling to her wanting to see her. Pictures are everywhere of her in my house but it's never the same as seeing, physically speaking. A photo is once a memory and always will be but in person is completely different. "Mommy!" I shout hoping to see her.

"Baby, over here." Her voice flows in the breeze to my ears. There. There she stands under a willow tree far into the distance. Her bright blonde hair flows gracefully behind her and her perfect skin shines in the sun light. A pure white dress trails behind her. Wait, that's her wedding dress. Huh… I've never seen her in it before and she looks stunning. It silhouettes her perfect figure with a train behind it. She looks so young, like when she got married to Daddy, so carefree and not troubled by the hells of the world.

"Mommy!" I smile as I tear escape watery eyes. In my life, apart from pictures, I've never seen her so perfect, relaxed and at peace.

"Summer, it's me." She smiles opening out her arms. My mommy used my nickname she'd use on a beautiful day like now, which is what Chika means in Japanese 'a thousand summers'. And I can have it here with my mom. A thousand and more summers together forever.

I run, run faster than I ever have in my entire life towards my mother. She doesn't move from where she is but she changes. Changes in a way that I wish I'd never seen because it's showing me what happened to her after the wedding. Every stride I take she ages but still looks at peace and youthful but as soon as she gets a slight bump she becomes the woman I knew and still love. But it's amazing how much she changes just from me being in her. My mom's eyes don't gleam like when she called my name only a few strides back, they are the dull, unemotional ones I remember. Her skin doesn't shine in the sun, just a matt grey colour. Her hair becomes flat in body and colour and so does her clothing. I really fucked her up!

More tears fall out of my eyes as she becomes to turn blue. "NO!" I scream as she slumps to the floor blue and … a few more strides and I could have caught her from falling. Like that night. If I knew earlier she had the window open I could have shut it and she would still be with me. I'm about three steps away from her and she's exactly the way I found her.

Sobs spurt out of my mouth as I fall to the floor screaming "Mommy," Hoping she will wake up like a practical joke. She'll wake up in a minute, I keep telling myself, she'll go BOO in a minute. She'll scare the shit out of me but she'll be alive.

I crawl closer to her and she starts to crumble away. She was cremated because, daddy told me, she thought the devil would take her corpse and cause havoc on the world and she didn't want to be the face of that. He also told me that she thought the body keeps hold of the soul so she couldn't be free if they buried her corpse.

Sitting in front of her ashes, touching them, remembering of all the good times we had together like when we baked or cooked for daddy when he'd come back. Or when we'd go for walks in Central Park feeding the ducks, dancing to or with the performers and enjoying how peaceful it was compared to the city. You can still hear the city but when you step into the Park it just disappears. Magical!

"CHIKA!" a distance voice shouts as the breeze carries my mother away from me. Again I say good bye and sorry. I watch her go, again, and hear a different voice shout my name but it's a lot louder than before.

Around me things crumble. Over where the field was a fire brews which is quickly slithering to me. Over in the suns direction ice coats the ground, creaking it and eventually breaking the ground. Both reach me at the same time. Either way I'm going to die. Fire or jumping off a cliff. Before I could even choose I pulled from above…

"CHIKA!" a familiar guy voice shouts. "CHIKA!" a cold hand grips my face waking me up.

I can't see clearly as my eyes aren't adjusting to the light quickly. I blink constantly until I see three blonde haired guys kneeling over me. One with bright blue icy eyes, other with vivid green and the other with fiery orange. "Chika how many fingers am I holding up?"

"um…two!"

"Oh thank god." The blue and green one exhale. Both pick her up and hug her.

"It took us ages to get you out of that fantasy thing of yours." The one on my left sighs. "I was so worried!" I pull back because I can see clearly know.

"Takuma." I squeal, putting both my arms around him.

"It's ok." He laughs.

"Hurtful Chika!" The blue one says.

"Aido!" I giggle hugging him too.

"Glad to see you awake." Aido tells tightening his grip on me. "Do you know who did this to you?"

I pull out of his embrace and walk to the bathroom. I lock the door because I want to make sure of something before I say anything. As Rima and I were going out I put on my teal trench coat where the collars stick up to hide my neck. Carefully I pull it down to see…


	14. Chapter 14

A very small necklace is around my neck. Well I wouldn't call it a necklace more like a choke chain. To me a necklace should 'dangle' down your neck not constrict it. It wasn't there before and I have never seen it before. I reach behind my neck for the latch. In my hands, it is small that it is a bracelet so a wrap it around my dainty wrist, twice, and fasten it securely. It's not the prettiest piece of jewellery I've seen but it's not ghastly that you can't wear it. It's like a charm bracelet but doesn't have big enough chain gaps to fit other charms on but you wouldn't want to as they would take the eye away from the thing in the middle. A diamond shape made out of silver, I'm completely guessing on that, with an engraving of a familiar pattern. It looks like a snowflake but I've never looked close enough to a snowflake to now it is the 'familiar pattern'.

But how did I get this? I touch the pattern and a weird flashback appears in my head that I crash onto the floor. I've seen films with epiphanies in and I always thought it was stupid how they'd fall over or crash into something but it really does hit you! Zero's there pushing me up against the wall. His cool forehead pressed onto mine. His ear touches my ear as he moves his head slowly down to my neck. His fangs bear. His warm breath awakes mine. His arms move down to push my hair away, they move around like he's strangling me. The door crashes open showing Rima, Aido, Takuma, Kain and Shiki looking cool and collected. Before I could blink Zero was away. Away from me. Away from the other vampires. Away from the mess he could have made.

"Chika, you bitch, wake up." I hear Rima shout at me.

Opening my eyes, the 5 vampires are looking over me. Two expressions fill their eyes: annoyed and concerned. Personally I don't blame them for being annoyed because the whole falling over thing is pissing me off! "I'm sorry." I whisper, sitting up rubbing my head. "Have I hit my head?"

All the vampire's eyes are wide and nodding their head but looking straight past me. I turn to see a pool of blood on the floor. My blood. I touch behind my head and feel the wet patch. Great! I must have hit my head off the toilet or towel rail or wash basin. I didn't even feel like I'd hit my head. "I guess we…you aren't going shopping then?" Rima obviously points out.

"I guess so." I reply, "Sorry about this."

"Oh no, it's…its fine." She comments, backing away from me. Her eyes and many of the others have turned to the dark red colour that's full of lust and hunger for that blood on the floor. I've done more damage than my dad has ever. He's never made me bleed like this. It's rather sickening to look at it. "We'll just go a different night."

"It's cool; I'll go on my own."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I smile. Quickly she leaves my apartment, shortly followed by Shiki, Kain and then Aido. I would have liked to have gone with someone but they'd had this planned, probably for a long time, and I wouldn't want them to change that just for me. I'm used to doing things on my own but it is nice to be dependable occasionally. "I'm sorry Takuma about this." I say to him as he stares at the blood. I slowly and steadily stand up. Crap, head rush! I feel myself fall down again as a light headed sensation overwhelms me. Strong arms wrap around my waist supporting me. They move to under my neck and under my legs.

Next thing I know I'm being carried out of the bathroom and into the dining room. I look up to see not the usual piercing green eyes of Takuma but the blood red ones of a vampire. Oh God, he's going to take me to his lair and devour me where no one will hear my screams or even think about looking.

As my mind starts to panic and think of scenarios that could happen to me, Takuma plonks me on the breakfast seats in the kitchen. He gets a paper towel and runs it under the water. He comes over to me and places the wet cloth on the back of my head. "I'm sorry about this Takuma. You don't have to wait on me!"

"I can manage. Trust me; I've been my life share of blood on the floor!" He tells me, cleaning my wound. Thankfully he's using paper towels which can be easily discarded. However I'm slightly worried as he keeps putting them in the bin and then getting another one. How much blood is coming out the back of my head?! "I can withhold the temptation a lot more than the other vampires in the Academy. Don't know why, just can. And I know it's better to have someone for company when you're hurt, or ill. Chika, you no longer need to clean up after yourself or feel like you are alone in this world. I'm here for you and I'm sure all the other vampires are too."

"Apart from Ruka. Why doesn't she like me?"

"Ruka is a tough nut to crack." He laughs, "She's just uptight all the time, around everyone. I'm surprised Kain has fallen madly for her."

"Seriously? Kain is in love with that bitch."

"Yeah, he's known her since childhood," Takuma begins, telling the story of Kain and Ruka, "His loyalty follows her in whatever path she does which stops him from having loyalty to Kaname. He once told Kaname if he'd hurt Ruka he'd never forgive him. I know in your world it isn't much of a threat but to us vampires where Kaname rules the roost it's a huge one. I kind of feel sorry for the guy because she loves Kaname."

"The vampire world is like an episode of Gossip Girl or 90210." I comment. It's so totally true, if you think about it. Zero and Kaname love Yuki but she only loves Kaname. Kain loves Ruka but she loves Kaname. Ok it doesn't sound as complex now but at the time it did!

"What's this Gossip Girl? And 90210?"

I couldn't help but gasp, "Takuma, you have never lived."

"Technically I haven't."

"Ops, sorry. I have the box set of both of them. Do you wanna watch it?"

"I don't have anything to lose." He shrugs, "And you're done."

"Thanks." I spin around on the chair and look at him. He'd calmed down, well his eyes had. I couldn't help but smile as he's one of those people that are lovely and are just so smiley that you can't help but to. "I better clean up that blood on the bathroom floor."

"You really should."

"While I'm doing that you can put Gossip Girl on if you want."

After cleaning up the blood and wash my hair, it was an impulse, I go to the longue to see Takuma thoroughly enjoying Gossip Girl. He's there sitting right in front of the TV stuffing his face with microwave popcorn. "You do realise there's a sofa here?"

"Hush," he shushes me, "Nate's just told Blair that he slept with Serena the night before she left. What's Blair going to do?"

Takuma did eventually sit on the sofa as the night drew on. I was getting paranoid about my father showing up anytime but as time wore on I completely forgot about him. I just enjoyed have Takuma by my side and laughing at him whenever something shocking happened. I don't blame him as I was like that when I first watched it. It's nice having a friend around.

I have a friend! Yeah me.

"Chika!" I hear my father shout from behind me. "Who is this?"


	15. Chapter 15

How could I have been so reckless? He always shows up every night. He's never missed a night ever since Mom died. He always shows up! God, how could I have forgotten about my dad? I remembered him when Zero was around hoping that my dad wouldn't show up but why didn't I think about it when I was with Takuma? I did think of my dad showing up. Then why didn't I take action? Why didn't I tell Takuma the truth and tell him he had to go?

"D-d-d-daddy, he's my friend!" I honestly tell him, getting off the couch making the distance between us further apart and for me to be closer to my bedroom. Plus the fact a vampire is in between us. I'm kind of hedging my bets on Takuma defending me here.

"Oh really?" My dad says, glaring at Takuma. "So, 'friend' what are you doing in my house?"

"We were going shopping." He replies, smiling.

"You finally make a friend and he ends up being gay. Well do-"

"Sir, I'm not gay." Takuma interrupts, standing up. He just about towers over my father but it doesn't psych my father out, in fact he tries to square up to him. "There's a ball that we've been asked to go to so I asked Chika if she wanted to go shopping for a dress."

"So you can rape her while she's in the changing room?"

"Dad," I shout, "Takuma would never do that."

"Chika, you are so stupid. Guys, especially his age, just think one thing when they see a vulnerable, naïve little shit like you-"

"You shouldn't talk to your daughter like that, sir." Takuma interrupts. Oh no, this isn't going to be good. He's interrupted him twice in a matter of seconds. No one does that to Jonathan Isaac Hayes. Neither his boss nor his colleagues back chat him. And I don't! I wouldn't dare to.

"I can talk to my daughter as I'd like to." My dad shouts at him. "Teriyaki you can't just walk into my house and think it's okay to talk to me. You are nothing to me if you are my daughter's friend. That thing does not deserve to know of kindness or love because she killed mine."

"I understand you loved her, sir-"

"You have no idea how much I loved Aya. You think young love is the same thing but it's not. You think it's like everyone else's love but it isn't. I have not set eyes on another woman after her because she is still here, she is still with me. People move on, find another and fall in love again but I just can't. So don't tell me you understand my love for her, you impotent wanker!" Awkwardness filled the penthouse as my dad and Takuma have a face off. I know my dad was holding back the urges to hit me because he's becoming impatient, his hands are flexing too much and his jaw keeps jumping. I know this time I'm going to be in serious shit because I've completely gone against his word and his image of me being alone, feeling no compassion. Once we went to school for like parent teacher meeting and this one kid said 'Hi' to me. Never again did I play with him, the kid, after that as I'm sure you can guess why! "I think you should leave."

Takuma's jaw opens to protest but closes again. Dropping his head he walks out of the apartment like a dog that has just been told off. Well, I guess the cavalry just died and now only the foot soldier with a dagger reminds against the 'father tank'.

"Well Chika, I'm glad he's gone."

"So you can kill me, father."

"That will happen in a matter of time, my thousand summers."

"I am not yours, _Daddy_." I spit. I want to run but I know his adrenalin's pumping so his reaction times quicker. I want to run but where to? I don't know where any of the vampires live or the headmaster. I could live on the streets but that would be worse than here. I've heard about things that happen to teenage runaways in the streets on New York and it's so much worse than what happens in 903 Penbrooke House, 5th Avenue.

"I think you'll find that you are mine for another year, you ungrateful bitch." My dad yells. He rushes over to me and punches me in the stomach. One punch and I'm winded, great. "I've shown you that life isn't fair, Chika, you should be grateful."

"Why would…I be…grateful to have…a bastard of a father?" I comment, struggling to speak.

Another punch to the stomach and I'm on the floor. I know my dad is like 42 but he is so strong. Ever since that day, he's been using the gym in the basement. Lifting weights, rowing, anything that will help him beat the shit out of me. My dad's not huge in the muscle department and to everyone else you wouldn't think so but with every blow you can tell. While he's getting stronger and stronger, I'm getting weaker by the second.

He grabs a handful of my hair and yanks me off the ground, lifting me by my hair. I little scream escapes my mouth as he rams me into the wall. "Now you listen to me, bitch." My dad mumbles, getting right in my face. "I have put a roof over your head for the past 17 years. I've given you food and water. I've given you everything so don't call me ungrateful."

"Then stop hurting me." I whisper.

"Chika," he says, stroking my face. He used to do that when I was upset, to comfort me, to show he was there for me but then when these beast took over my dad this stroking of the face turned into a menacing, intimidating one. He does not have the desire to comfort me anymore. He does not have the desire to treat me as his own flesh and blood. I'm so alone in this world now that I know the tank is soon going to roll over me, crushing me to my death. I've never really thought about dying until now but I don't want to. I've awakened into this new world where vampires are my only friends and are the only monsters that show my kindness. I've finally become alive that I don't want it to end. "Chika, look at me." I don't I start to kick and punch but don't hit him. I try to escape but his grasp on my hair is too tight. Stupid me for growing it long! His free hand grips around my neck, where Kaname's invisible on was. "You know why I do this to you. You know I could of killed you all those times before."

"What stopped you?"

"You were just a child. I'm not mean enough to kill a child. But now, Chika, you are a young adult so you can be easily discarded and I won't feel any grief if I kill you."

"So what's stopping you?"

"I don't want to do it in the house where you mother exists. She wouldn't allow that not after what you did to her. So I'm going to hire someone to do my dirty work. Let them have their own fun with you because, Chika," My dad whispers and goes to my ear gripping tighter on my neck, "it's my payback time and I don't care what they do to you. I just hope it's when you're alive so you can feel the pain inflicted on you!"

He lets me go and I quickly scurry to my room.


	16. Chapter 16

Completely missed school. Well when you wake up at 11am there really isn't any point in going into school. Plus the fact I can't get out of bed because of my stomach. My dad has never hit me that hard before. Everything he's done before has never hurt as bad as this. He's meaning it this time. He means for me to die either by his hands or by another's. Either way it's not going to pleasant.

Again I try to sit up but, again, my stomach protests. Come on, Chika, fight the pain. The worst that's going to happen is you're going to be sick, right?

Wrong. Vomit and blood spray out of my mouth just as I get my feet out the bed. Well that's going to leave a stain on cream carpet! Don't clean it, get to the bathroom. Every step I take a little squeal escapes my mouth as the pain from my stomach cascades it way through my body. I keep prompting myself to make it to the bathroom and to hold in the next disgusting thing that's going to emit out of my mouth. Please don't let it be an organ!

I try to remember my favourite song my mother would sing to me. It usual helps me through the pain and the beatings but I can't remember it. I haven't been able to remember it for a long time.

Like a drunk stumbling through a door, I crash into the bathroom just as my insides project onto the floor. Ignore it, just a bit of blood and chunky carrot. It's nothing unusual Chika, just get the bath water going. As it gets going I throw in Lavender storks and Aloe Vera leaves that I keep in my bathroom. My father never goes in my room let alone my bathroom so I hide plants, remedies, anything that helps take the pain go away in there.

Without taking clothes off, I tenderly get into the bath feeling the boiling hot water sizzle my skin as I get deeper into it. A scream leaks out of my mouth as the water attacks my stomach making the pain worsen. You know it goes away soon, Chika. You know it eventually works, right?

But it doesn't. It stays there like an annoying smell or a friend you really don't like but are too nice to tell them to piss off. They just hang around until you finally come up with a plan or solution to get rid of them. Yet I didn't have a plan for this pain. Usual it's gone, disappeared, just an illusion in my head but this time it hovers. I know it's laughing at me as I cringe every time I move or when my guts explode another bloody vomit attack. I feel so disgusting as I'm literally, now, floating in my own blood and vomit. If anyone came in now, I don't know what I'd do.

Thankfully no one came in the morn or the afternoon. I did, after many excruciating tries, get out of that revolting bath. Hopefully my stomach will be able fine tomorrow because I'll so have to clean that bath. I try to eat and drink but it just comes back up again. I try to sit down comfortably but end up spewing. I try many things to get comfortable but it happens every time. I don't even know how I'm doing it when I haven't eaten in 12 hours!

Thankfully when time came to go out to the Cross Academy, I was able to change clothes without making a mess. I want to go to Cross Academy. I need to do what I'd normally do because if I don't I will go insane because then he has truly isolated me in this big city. I would have called Takuma to come and look after me, try to help me recover faster, but he can't come out in the sun, can he? If Zero can't, I doubt he cane!

Now, I'm trudging through the streets of New York City. Not the nice, clean, public streets. Oh no, not that. The unhygienic, bloodcurdling, unpredictable streets of New York. Everywhere I look there's a bum on the pavement either asleep or staring at me. I don't have a problem with homeless people it's just some can be really scary. And especially at the minute when I'm completely vulnerable they could easily ponce and kill me. I know I predict the worst but that's just the way I am.

I continue adventuring in the dark, completely shitting myself. I've done this route many times before and I've been cool and collected but now I'm watching everything. If I hear a sound, I squeak and move faster. If I see someone in the dark alleyways I run holding my stomach because I can feel it move. If there's a bum on the street I, again, leg it. Everything here is freaking me out and I have a few guesses why. 1) It's dark. 2) I'm a vulnerable teenage girl who looks like she can't take care of herself. 3) My stomach is hurting and I can't fight back. But the biggest one of all is number 4. 4) My dad has some one out to get me and it can easily be in a place like this. It's most likely someone would kill me in a place like this. It's where no one questions anything. It happens on a daily basis here, people get killed and it's thrown in the dustbin like every other murder investigation that happens here.

"Are you ok, Miss?" I hear some guy ask me. I look behind me as it sounded like it did but there isn't anything or anyone. I look to my sides but don't see anyone there. And I know I would have seen them in front of me, even when I am bent forward slightly. I do a double take to make sure my mind isn't playing tricks on me. But when I look to the left, over by the street lamp, I see him.

I have to admit, he isn't what I expected. I thought it would be a homeless guy or a gangster/gang member looking suspicious with a huge trench coat on which can be hiding so many weapons just a flash of them could cut you. Instead what I see under the street lamp is a very charming looking man. His golden hair shone in the light as it curled down past his shoulders elongating his neck showing off how muscular it is. He is fairly tall and looks thin under his elegant old fashioned evening coat. One that you'd expect a French aristocrat to wear as it has the huge collar, the single button that nips it in at the waist and it finishes just above the knee where you'd expect the over the knee white socks the finish. His whole outfit screamed Aristocratic European Revolution from the red coat covered in navy blue swirls to the lacy shirt that frilled out the coat at the sleeves and the at the top. Even to the black buckled shoes!

He looks completely out of place here but strangely enough if he'd been in the main streets of New York no one, really, would find it strange. Even one in NYC has seen their fair share of weird. Trust me. Once, while I was strolling Central Park I noticed to grown men, men that you'd never stare at because you'd know they'd beat you up if you did, in bunny suits skipping hand in hand along the path. Totally freaked me out and made so many questions pop up in my head that I got a headache.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just got a bit stomach trouble." I reply back as I know he couldn't hurt me. I would at least like the look in his eyes to make sure I'm correct but the shadow of his forehead is hiding his eyes. But I'm trusting him, as in him being safe and not out to kill me, anyway. "Are you lost?" I had to ask it because it is really bugging me why he's out here dressed like that. To me, he looks like he should be at a fancy dress party.

"Oh no, this is my usual attire." He smiles, showing off his…fangs.

Great!

Ok, Chika. Just act cool. He could be a nice vampire like the ones in the Car Park waiting for you to show up. Many can be nice. Just play it cool. Talk and walk. Say goodbye.

"You obviously have old taste. It suits you." I smile, walking, trying to straighten my back to show I'm not vulnerable. But you told him that you had a stomach problem. That was before I knew he was a vampire. Oh shit, I'm talking to myself in my head. I'm turning insane. Fabulous!

"Why thank you. You look very delicious yourself."

"I would stay and talk but I really have to be somewhere."

I try to walk faster, like I'm being late, but I am not pulling it off well. I look behind to see him watching me leave. He waves goodbye as his fingernails become longer like he's going to slice my throat open. He moves his head upwards so his face is eliminated by the street lamp. He is very pretty with his chubby cheeks yet strange jaw. But those eyes, if I'd seen them before I would not have stayed that long to chat. They were red. Not the same red as Takuma's, a normal vampire, the same red as Zero's, a level-E vampire. Madness has taken over those eyes which are scaring the shit out of me. I keep walking and see the Car Park in front of me. I knew it wasn't that far to go. They would have heard my screams if he's attacked me. And surely they would have heard me talking to him, knowing that I am nearby. They wouldn't let me get eaten by a vampire, would they?

Just as I go into the entrance of the car park, I hear him say, "I won't forget you Chika Hayes!"


	17. Chapter 17

The ball is in a couple of days and I'm so not ready for it. If they could see me now, hobbling up the almost horizontal slope. I don't usually take the long way up but the stairs looked unbearably painful. It doesn't matter that I'm a couple minutes late. I don't plan to stay off at the classroom. I don't plan on seeing anyone, especially Zero and/or Takuma. I know it's not their faults but I just don't want to see them. I know they will ask questions, ones that I really don't want to. I just want to get to the shooting area, at the top.

I didn't realise that the whole car park is covered in graffiti. It isn't the horrible tacky ones that appear on bridges or signs. These looked professional. Scenes from comic books or just characters appear on every wall making everything in my life brighten up as the bold colours eliminate of the poor lighting. Further up, where there isn't any lighting, neon paint slaps your face with acid house symbols. Totally eighties-nineties. Which, I have to admit, love.

And then there's the graffiti I always see whenever I come out of the stairs. The vampires' names. When I first saw them, I just thought they all had quirky ways of bubble writing but now I realise they are their powers. Like Aido's is sharp pointed, cool blue and has that not quite perfect look like when he made that rose for me. Whereas Zero's is made up of vines which spread from his name all over one wall. Clearly he didn't want to have anyone else with him on there. However as I look at Kaname's and Yuki's theirs isn't anything spectacular. Just normal handwriting. If I was a pureblood I'd make sure mine was the best out of all the others, yet theirs is outshone by everyone else's.

"I am very pleased with your sustainability Takuma." I hear to Headmaster praise him as I creep past the classroom. Thankfully, someone is talking so I can get up before any questions. "How did you manage to contain those instincts?"

"Chika is my friend and I would never eat a friend." He replies, clearly having told them about last night. I have a friend. Well to me he is a friend but when that person says it you feel much better. I have a friend! I would jump up and down but my stomach won't like that, there's nothing like spewing up blood in a vampire infested building, and I'm not trusting this slope as it is. Trust me, the higher up you go the thinner the concrete is.

"Didn't stop you the last time." Kaname chirps in. Everyone laughs. Luckily I couldn't hear them as I round the corner to go up again. Just one more floor and I'm there.

"You've taken your time to get up here." Zero says appearing from the shadow of the column. There goes my chance of having no questions. I suppose if I did want to talk to someone about what happened it would be with Zero. He doesn't question me back about why I didn't do this and what I should have done. He'll just sit, or stand looming over me, and listen. And that's all I want: to get it off my chest. It would be nice to have a hug or some comfort but never having any after my mom's death I would feel out of place. Feel too loved. I know it sounds weird but from having none to a lot is too much. I just couldn't cope!

"Sorry," I exhale as I slide down against another column, "not everyone can fall 5 stories and survive."

"It's seven actually."

"Does it matter?"

"No," Zero mumbles, slumping down the pillar. "But I thought I should correct you."

"Is it because I'm being the stupid, vulnerable, fragile blond who gets on your nerves?"

"I wouldn't say get on my nerves." He drones, glancing my way.

"What am I then to you?" I try to shout but end up wincing at the pain. Take it slowly Chika. You'll be ok tomorrow and then you can shout at him. Like usual. I wish I know what Zero has against me. It's not like I'm replacing him or taking something that isn't his. Maybe I'm just not seeing the obvious, here. But why am I caring? No one likes me. No one's ever given a fucking damn. Get over yourself Chika, just because he's good looking and talks to you doesn't mean he's interested. Like he just agreed I'm just a stupid, vulnerable, fragile blond and that's all everyone sees. Face the facts now Chika!

"Are you ok?" He asks, general concern falls through he's voice. I have to double take on him there. Zero's concerned? I've seen people pretend to be worried about me because they can place it into their eyes but when they speak there's no emotion at all. I've been tricked by many that way and I've learnt to never take someone's shoulder but now…"Chika, are you ok?"

"I-I-I," I sigh at my foolishness for stuttering and very slowly rise from the ground to show him. Once I saw a heavily pregnant woman get up from a park bench in Central Park and I laughed, mentally, at her as her legs were very far apart and heaved her stomach before her. And like that woman, I'm doing to exact same thing apart from I don't waddle away. "My dad…"

"He hurt you again?" Zero interrupts, stating the obvious and gets up onto his knees so his eyes are at my eye level. "Chika you need to stick…"

"I did the other night and look where it got me now." I yell at him, fighting back a gasp. "I stood up to him last last night and now he's hurt me more than ever." I lift up my top to show off my stomach. I hear him gasp in shock and see it in his eyes too. Oh shit, did I forget to put my fly and button up? Oh no, did I do that and forget to put underwear on? I look down to see that I have but my stomach is completely blue. As blue as the top I'm wearing. Blue! All of it's blue. Not purple or yellow just a shade of blue. I couldn't help but cry. I'm in huge shit now. I'm in trouble. My father literally means it. I'm going to die soon!

"Your dad did this to you?" He asks to make sure, I suppose. I don't answer straight away because I can't get over the fact that my dad is serious. I'm going to die. Soon! I don't want to. I can get rid of my life when I move to the other end of the country. I can push back all the shit I've had through the years. I can blank it out, get on with my life, find someone, get married, have children, see them off to school, college, grandchildren, grow old with another, die together in each other's arms. I want that. I want that more than anything in the world. I'd give up so much just to have that perfect American life.

Zero asks again and, again, I don't respond. He looks up to me with concern and worry in his eyes. A sensitive side of Zero isn't going to be easy to get used to. Attentively, he wipes my running tears from my cheeks and leaves his hands there so I'm looking into those beautiful lilac eyes. "You're going to be alright Chika. I promise you that."

"How? My dad has paid a mad man to kill me. How are you going to keep me safe when you're asleep in the day?"

"There's my brother." He shrugs, dropping his hands, unsure if he trusts his brother that much. "He's alright at protecting. We did the same training when we were going up to become Vampire Hunters. He wouldn't be as good as me though."

"Obvious." I giggle putting a smile on his face. We just stay there for what seems like minutes. Looking into each other's eyes trying to find something neither one of us can put our finger on. I look away first hoping that nothing has seeped out of my eyes but he doesn't let me. Carefully, he brushes past some of my long, blonde hair and puts it behind my ear but leaves his hand there. Instinct makes me look at him as he leans forward. Closing my eyes, I hope for this to be perfect. I've dreamt so often of how I'd have my first kiss. Not what I'd call a romantic setting but beggars can't be choosers!

Nothing happens. I wait. Nothing happens again. I open one eye to see he's not even in front of me; he's over by the target shooting practice. A mix of emotion swirl into two huge ones: anger and disappointment. Maybe even frustration for thinking someone like Zero would like a girl like me.

I charge over to him and comment, "You were going to kiss me!"

"Chika, you would know if I was going to kiss you."

"But you did everything that happens before someone kisses another. I'm not stupid I've seen it happen: at school, in Central Park, in films and books."

"Not everybody uses to usual trip of the book. Everyone is different and has their own 'technique' but you wouldn't know about that, would you Chika?"

Ohmigod, I can't believe he just said that! Yes I have no experience with guys and the art of dating. Yes I watch romantic, everything's perfect, films to fill a void as it will never happen to me. I will never get the life of an average American teen where their dad treats them with respect and with clothes. I will never be _Daddy's little girl_. I've come to expect that but what really hurts is that I will never be the perfect match for anyone. I will never get away from my father because no one will trust me. Again tears threaten to escape as I shout at him, "You are such a bastard. You couldn't have just humoured me, you had to go deep. You had to bring up what my father's been telling people for the past 15 years. I thought it didn't get to your world but only the lowest of your kind gets the info."

"Lowest? My kind? I don't belong with the vampires."

"Oh I'm sorry; I thought you were the lowest rank of vampire, Level-E. And if you're not a vampire then what are you?"

"Don't start this." A little growl escapes his mouth as he shots at the target. As usual, perfect shot. "Ok, I'm sorry that I went too far. Happy?"

"Maybe."

"What else do you want me to do, Chika? Get down on one knee and beg your forgiveness? Buy you flowers? Chocolate?"

"You can help me to get ready for this ball and you can walk me back to my house."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N just remember guys, I wrote this three years ago now. My writing has definitely improved. Check out Disney House if you don't believe me**


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING: This part contains some graffic images of violence and gore. (It is my favourite part though)**

Silence falls on the both of us as we walk down 5th avenue. It had since we'd gotten out of the Car Park. We were fine talking about shooting, strategies, everything preparing me for the ball but now it's like we're just strangers walking side by side. It's not that awkward silence it's just one that stops you from thinking. Maybe it's because I'm more focused on the people around me more than wanting to talk to Zero. Yes, I'm a woman and I'm meant to multitask but under this pressure I just can't communicate.

No one could kill me here, right? Even at midnight, or just after, there are still a lot of people walking down avenues and streets. Most are people that have just come out of the Broadway shows hurrying off to their hotels, or people that have just got out of the office or some kind of dinner with their boss, or people that have had affairs trying to get back to their families before anything suspicious. But there isn't anyone that's sticking out of the crowd. But then murders are usual you average Joe. They live normal lives, look normal, but when you're on your own they can easily snatch you. It's like in the Sahara when the predators pick out the weakest member of the prey's group. I'm just a weak tiny Gazelle and, somewhere out in the concrete Jungle of New York, some powerful blood crazed Lion is ready to pounce. And that's not counting the vampires in this City! Especially the one looming over me.

Hesitantly, I walk past the door opening man (I'm sorry I don't know their technical term!) who lets go of the door when he realises it's me. He does it every day. He's like a robot just opens and closes the door but when he sees me walk in his vision he jumps back, hiding behind a well groomed tree, making me having to open the door myself. Usual he lets go just as I walk past the door making it swing on me, hitting my back, but today Zero keeps it open for me. "Thank you," I say, looking up at him as he only nods.

Zero walks me in but I cut him short to tell him, "You don't have to come up with me. My father isn't going to get someone to kill me in here."

"I'm not taking chances." He replies, turning me around by the elbow and dragging me to the lift. There isn't usual anyone around the lobby at night or in the morning. It gets busy when I get back from school or head out to the Cross Academy. But then I don't see anyone. I know they are there, it's just they are hiding behind the fauna. They must know when leave or arrive.

"Why are you being nice?" I ask, as he pushes the button for the elevator.

"Can I not be kind? Do I have to be like everyone else? I know I come off as a grumpy, mean wanker but I wasn't once. I'm only this because I hate what I am and I don't want you to die young, like I did."

"You not dead!"

"I am. I'm an animate corpse that's been taken over by a blood demon. You have so much ahead of you. And, Chika, when you can leave home, you take that opportunity. You can easily escape this bastard-"

"'This bastard' is my father."

"Who beats the shit out of you every night and has some guy, or woman, out to kill you. To me, that isn't a father at all." Zero has a point. He always has a point! And yes, I call my dad a bastard and worse names than that but I've never had someone else call it him them before. It feels weird. It feels, for once in a very long time, that someone is there for me. There are people that care, that can help me get through and past this.

A tear beckons to escape but the ding of the elevator stops me. "Where will I go?" I ask as we both enter.

I press the 9th button as Zero responds, "The Headmaster wouldn't mind. He likes company and it would be nice if he stayed away from me." I must have looked at him with a blank or confused expression that made him explain, "After my parents were killed I had nowhere to go so he took me in and has 'classified' me as his foster child. I didn't and still don't see any papers about it so he keeps pestering me about keeping in control and making sure I do this and that. I'm 18. I don't need anyone telling me what to do."

Doors open on the 5th and 6th floor with only a few people waiting but none of them step in. Guess they aren't that desperate to get out somewhere. I listen to Zero about his childhood and how much he despises life after the attack. I know I don't know what he goes through to not rip my neck apart now but I envy him. Envy him so much I would willingly swap with him. His was filled with so much love and affection even after the attack that he doesn't realise how lucky he is. Sometime through, his monologue, I felt like arguing with him about he's had a great life, even with the vampire thing, but it's not my place to judge or come to conclusions.

Before I know it, I'm at my door. I didn't even realise I came out of the elevator! "Are you going to be ok?" Zero asks me as I put my key into the lock.

"I think so. My dad said he wouldn't kill me in here. I'll be in pain but it won't be as bad as dying, right?"

"Dying's pretty quick and painless depending on what… that's not helping. Sorry." I open my door and look in. Everything's dark but, from experience, that doesn't mean my dad's asleep. But you never know, hopefully he might be! "I'll see you tomorrow, Chika!"

Quickly, and as quiet as I can, I shut the door. Panic is sweeping over me because I could be dying. My father could have lied to catch me off guard. But my dad tells the truth when it comes to my punishments. O God, Chika just run to your room. Leg it!

Quickly, and as quiet as I can, I walk past the sofa but don't get any further. My dad is standing in the way of my escape. He's in the way between me and my room. The only place I'm safe. I'm not going to be quick enough to get to my room. His hands will be around my neck before I've got past him. Great! "Hi dad."

"Chika, where have you been? I've been worried sick." He comments, walking towards me but still not giving me enough room to escape. "You shouldn't make me worry."

"Since when have you worried about me?" I snap. I always retaliate and it always leads to me being bet up. By now, you would have thought I would have learnt, outsmarted him but I am a blond! It's no excuse but that's the only one I've got.

"Don't snap at me. And I do worry, especially when you're out this time of night with strange men."

"He's not a stranger to me."

"But he is to me!" My dad etches towards me as I move back. Ever since he's hit me, he's made sure I'm nowhere near the kitchen or anything that I can hit at him and cause serious damage. My dad is a very smart man, no wonder he's a rich bastard. "Is it Teriyaki?"

"His name is Takuma."

"If he's your friend he can be called anything. What about dickhead or mud?" He asks, getting closer to me even as I move back. I should try and get around the sofa but, like I said, my father isn't stupid. I'm trapped on either side and he is a lot faster than me. I try to turn to get along the arm of the sofa but my foot gets caught. Caught on an upturned corner of the rug, how pathetic. I can just imagine some ghost, who's died heroically, asking 'How did you die?' and I'd be there saying 'A rug caught my foot so my dad killed me without even fighting back!' Pitiful.

"I didn't even need to push you down tonight." He snickers, pushing his foot hard on my back. I little whisper of a gasp escapes as my stomach disagrees with the pressure. "Guess I won't need to go as hard."

"It hasn't stopped you before." I comment.

He pushes harder on my back, and I can't do anything. I'm helpless and any second I'm waiting for my back to give in. Snap, break or dislocate. Can you even dislocate your back? My dad brushes back a piece of my hair as he squats down, still keeping all his weight on my back. He whispers, "You have gotten more offensive since you've been hanging around 'these' people. I don't like it. I hate it. Chika, I'm just showing you that the world and life isn't perfect. Everyone and everything has its flaws. Would you like to know what my flaw is? Do you want to know what my biggest regret is?"

I shake my head, silent tears fall down my face. For once, my father isn't keeping his word. He's going to kill me hear. He's going to finish me for good so I'm no longer the nuisance in his life. But I don't want it. I want to scream someone's name. I want to fight back. I want this and that to appear, save me, take me away from this hell hole but no one's around to save me. No one will come to my rescue. Zero won't be able to hear. No matter how good his hearing is, the New York noise pollution covers every cry some innocent victim sheds.

"Come on, Chika. Play along here. But I'm sure you've already figured it out." My dad taunts. "My biggest regret is not killing myself after your mother died."

"So why you trying to kill me?"

"Because I know that I will end up with her and she is by my side now, wanting me to avenge her."

"My mom isn't a sadistic bastard like you!" I scream, as his whole weight is on my back. I'm not strong enough to withhold him. I know soon I will break and die or become disabled or one of my ribs is going to break and puncture a lung. This whole time, I've been trying to get as much air into my lungs as possible even though they are crushing into me. Every time he pushed the more my lungs and ribs argued. The more I know this is the end of my life.

"I didn't want to do this in here but you've left me now choice…" A chilling breeze passes my side as my dad is off my back. Had he lost his balance? Is he just waiting for me to move so he can bet the shit out of me as he didn't get a good position before? Did he forget the killing instrument he's been polishing for this day? "Who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare!" I hear Zero speak with venom in his mouth.

Zero!


	19. Chapter 19

**ANOTHER WARNING: yes again there is violence. Sorry for all this violence but this a what a real vampire book should be. BLOOD EVERYWHERE!**

"Seriously, who the fuck are you?" My dad asks, again as he's pushed up against the wall. It's hard to see what's going on and what Zero or my dad's expressions are because I can't see lying on the floor. I keep trying to get up but my stomach and back hurt too much. I'll have to crawl.

"I'm the dickhead that knows your daughter." Zero growls, throwing my dad across the room. The wall he hit smashes under the impact. Plaster crumbles off, huge and small chunks, covering my dad in dust. My dad stands up as if nothing has happened. The shock on Zero's face made me smile to myself as my dad's dust covered face erupts in fury. "How are you not injured?"

"I'm a tough old git; it's going to take a lot more that get me down, unlike my pathetic daughter over there." He spits, blood comes out and soaks his top as it's that thick it doesn't even get to the floor.

"Guess it's not going to take me that long after all." Zero smiles evilly. His eyes become that brilliant bright red as he stares down at the blood on my dad's now not white shirt.

"What the hell?" I hear my dad whisper just before Zero pounces on him. I couldn't see what was going on. I couldn't see past the couch so how was I going to see Zero and my dad punching the shit out of each other on the floor. I know my dad is strong but he isn't as strong as a vampire. And I can't let him die. I know he's given me nothing but guilt and abuse for the past 13 years of my life but he's still my dad. He's taught me the best way possible about life. He hasn't cotton candied it. He hasn't tried to protect me. He's shown me that the world is a cruel nasty place and nothing is ever going to be peachy king like in films and/or books. So many people don't see reality, they are just stuck in dream land whereas I have goals that I know will be accomplished by the time I'm allowed to move out.

I crawl, painfully, past the couch to see Zero pinning my father to the floor who's bruised broken and blooded. His face is completely purple with the occasional red splattered here and there from his broken nose. An arm and leg are out at weird angles. Some ribs look too far in or out as my father struggles to breath. "You have beaten up Chika for the past 13 years of her life and now you know what it's like. Enjoying it?" My dad just spits in his face. "I see how it is. Wait, I think I've forgotten something else."

Zero dashes into the kitchen. I hear the water run and something click as I crawl over to my dad. "Don't." I hear him whisper.

"Don't what?"

"Don't move, you bitch." He struggles to shout or even pick up some kind of aggression in his voice. "You have caused me to get beaten up because you've told this dickhead about what I've done. Do you trust him?"

"A lot more than I trust you." I wheeze as I try to snap.

"You stupid child. You think he's going to protect you? You think he's going to show you some compassion? That crazy bastard is as bad as I, Chika."

"You're trying to fill my head with lies Dad."

"Are you two done with your little father daughter chat?" Zero asks, walking in with a newly made hot kettle.

"I wouldn't consider that thing my daughter." My dad hisses, like he's wishing for Zero to kill him. Zero kneels down beside him and places the hot kettle on to his arm. My dad winces as the heat boils his skin. It happens over and over again from one side of his body to the other until it gets to his head. The room starts to smell like rotten human flesh as my dad's skin blisters and decays. Before Zero tips the boiling hot water into my dad's eyes, my dad asks, "Why you doing this?"

"Because you deserve to die for abuse a child for 13 years." Zero snarls as his white fangs elongate longer.

"You do realise what you telling Chika subconsciously?"

"That I'm here to help?"

"No." My dad tufts. "Zilch is it? Or is it Naught? You are putting in her head false information. You're telling her that you're always going to be beside her, you'll protect her, you'll tell her the truth even if she doesn't want to hear it. You'll be her knight in shining armour. And do you know what happens when the damsel in distress is rescued by her knight? Do you know what she thinks?"

"Enlighten me before I kill you." Zero snaps, the water getting very close of coming out of the spout.

"She'll think you love her. She'll fall for you fast, really fast. Do you want that?"

"No." Zero comments. It's so instant. He doesn't even think about it. He doesn't even ponder about us together. It's just no. I let out a little gasp in pain as my heart begins to break open. I thought I'd grown stronger but my heart had just been bandaged loosely together. A little tear crawls down my cheek at the pain in my heart. It's worse than the pain my dad inflicts on me, much worse.

My hurtful gasp must have reached their ears because my dad says, "See, she's already fallen for you." Zero looks up at me and sees it. I didn't even know myself. I guess the heart wants what it wants without telling the brain. Ok so I found Zero attractive but who wouldn't? He's beautiful unique silver hair picks up light, even if it's far way, eliminating his handsome face and those lilac eyes that trap any girl with just one glance. He may have that grumpy uptight exterior but on the inside is a real softy. Who can blame me but now that I'm looking into his scared eyes, I see nothing but horror. Horror in that fact that I'd even consider finding attraction in him or for him to have a girl like me falling at his knees.

"I'm sorry, I need to go." Zero excuses himself dropping the hot water over my dad before walking out.

"Zero please…" I plea grabbing for his leg.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

I watch him leave. I watch my better future leave with him. Not with him, hand in hand, but he could of taken me with him. "See Chika, he's just as sadistic as me."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N seeing as the last few chapters have been dark, disturbing and mean I thought I'd write a nice one. I think I should change it to Takuma is my Vampire Knight. :P Nah, sorry I love Zero too much**

After that bastard leaves, the pain slowly washes away from both my broken heart and my stomach. I don't try to help my father. I just watch him. I just watch him in pain, breathing in his hurt and taking it in as my revenge. I watch him in the corner with my knees to my chest rocking like a crazy person. I wanted him to die but I can't bring myself to forget about him. I can't let him die, right? He is my dad after all, no matter how shitty he is. He's suffering and that's enough. That's enough.

I do eventually get the phone and call both the police and ambulance. Neither took very long to get here. He was very quick out of here in the ambulance but I wasn't quick to get into bed. I had to give a statement. I couldn't rat out on Zero no matter how much of a coward he is and I will injure him next time I see him. I can't believe he just left me there. I could have been dying. I could have been saved; I could have escaped this penthouse, with him. He could have taken me to his flat or Headmaster Cross'. That fucking bastard isn't going to know what hit him when I met him next. I had to lie to the police, something I've never thought I'd ever do. The only time I've ever dreamed on meeting the police was if my dad was finally caught for beating me, but this time I've saved him. I just said, I found him here on the floor and that the front door was open. They kept pestering me about it but I just couldn't think of anything else to say without saying anything.

"Do you have anywhere to go, miss?" asks one of the police officers, who was tall and lanky with a huge moustache over his top lip.

"I don't officer. My dad is the only family I have in New York."

"What about friends?" asks the other police officer who was tall and ridiculously. I guess this team of Lanky and Muscles, Lanky is the brains. I suppose it works too because you'd never lie to a guy who could snap you like a twig, if your clever enough to see that.

"I don't have any friends."

"Really, none at all?"

"Well I do but I don't know where they live."

"We'll be able to find them." Exclaimed Lanky. "Tell us the name and we'll be able to find him or her."

They actually were able to find him, which I was surprised at. I don't know why but I thought vampires stayed under the radar. Guess I'm wrong. And that's where I am now. I'm in the Police Cruiser going down a huge driveway. I've never been out of the city before, not even for field trips. None of the teachers trusted me, or do the parents of the pupils or the pupils themselves, to be with other children to save their lives. Total worst case scenario but parents go very extreme when their stuck up princesses or princes are concerned. We hadn't been that long on the highway, this driveway seems longer and a lot scarier. I have no idea what creatures are in the woods that enclose this road. There could be worse things than vampires. The mind will wonder anything fictional when you realise fiction is reality. Eventually a house appears, full of light and warmth, eliminating the space around it. It's like one of those old fashioned houses, with a fountain in the middle of the drive so the cars can go around one way and come out the other. A marble stair case ascends up the front onto a big porch with pillars supporting the balcony that over hangs. Enormous windows are placed into the concert ivory walls that has ivy creeping up the sides giving the house great sideburns. Little windows came out of the slate tiled roof giving the house a face, a smiley face. Around the front were neatly kept hedges with pretty bright flowers around them. This is a place where I'd love to end up living. I'd love to be out here, listen to the nature in the night and day and just watch the house stay it's beautiful young self as I get older.

I couldn't help but touch the pillars as I reached the porch. The police car had taken off very quickly when I got my duffel bag out of its boot, clearly not wanting to help me any further. I suppose the NYPD have better things to do like walk the streets or stay in their station just in case there is an emergency. If I do have the wrong address I'm sure the nice people that live here will be kind enough to let me in.

The huge knocker on the door makes a tiny sound when I hit it against the solid oak door but luckily someone answers the door. A small young woman appears at the door with towels in one hand, still very well balanced. Her light blonde hair is up in two buns by her head, like Princess Leia's, with a little white ruffled headband. Small oval glasses are perched on the end of her nose showing that she doesn't need them for everything and so she can display her hypnotic, almost, neon green eyes. She wears a black dress with a huge collar and puffy shoulders to the knees with a white apron over the top. The dress puffs out at her waist as she is wearing a ring under there. It's not one of those kinky maid outfits but it would definitely work for a guy on a more 'appealing' woman. I know that's really harsh to say, and I'm sure she's a very nice vampire, but you never know what 'They' (the vampires) are thinking. "Can I help you?" Her sweet angelic voice asks.

"Does Takuma Ichijo live here?" I ask back.

"Who wants to know?"

"Tell him Chika Hayes needs sanctuary."

"Marie, don't be inhospitable and let Chika through." I hear Takuma order from behind the door. She just nods and walks away. I step over the thresh hold into a huge lobby. The marble tiled floor is so clean I can see myself looking down at it in awe. A few armchairs are placed by the wall that holds up the immaculate stair case that takes up the entire wall as it swings down from the landing which Takuma's standing on, not in his usual attire. Normal he's looking smart casual with his shirt under a jumper with smart trousers but this time it's like he's just woken up. He's not wearing a top showing off his beautifully toned ivory coloured torso. I hope I'm not drooling wide mouthed! And just has green tartan pj bottoms off. His hairs a little messy but who cares because it totally sexy! "Hey, can I ask why you're here?"

"I escaped my dad." I smile.

"How?" He asks walking down the stairs.

"Zero helped but he left me there."

"He left you there?" Takuma asks ending up right in front of me, making me jump a little as his vampire speed caught me off guard. His beautiful green eyes bore down into mine, checking my face over for any bruises, cuts, breaks but doesn't find anything. "Can I?" I nod as he lifts up my pink top. He pulls a face as he sees the nasty yellow green bruise on my stomach. I saw it before the police and ambulance got to my penthouse. I turn around to show him my back where a huge blue bruise has formed very quickly with my father's boot print lies. "You're father has done this?"

"Yep." I sigh, turning around to face him, pulling my top down. Before I know it I'm embraced. It feels weird. I'm unsure of what to do because I haven't felt compassion towards me for a while, for a long long time. Takuma lets go of me but I jump into his arms, my arms going around his neck. Tears fall down my face as he envelopes me in his friendly love towards me. I bury my face in his neck as even more tears fall down my face.

"You are safe now Chika." He reassures me, rubbing my back. Nothing could wreck this moment. Nothing could ever make me forget. Someone could wipe my memory of everything else in my life but this will always stay in my heart. Just because some people are cowards or just down right bastards doesn't mean everyone is. Takuma is so nice to me, so kind, so loving whereas Zero never was or is. I don't know why I've fallen for Zero when there's this perfectly good guy here. "I promise you can stay here as long as you wish to."

"Ichijo, is this your house?" I hear a woman speak from the stairs.

"If you haven't realised Sara this is my house, the vampires in this house are my maids or butlers, this is my land so you're the one that's lodging unwelcomingly." Takuma snaps, dropping me and pushes me behind him. I peer around Takuma to see a very beautiful woman standing elegantly on the staircase. She has wavy blonde hair that goes past her feet which trains down the stairs as she descends. Her light blue eyes reach me making me feel really cold even though a smile appears on her face. She wears a long purple slim fitting dress that you could imagine a young British royal wear with a little fur jacket. "Sara Shikabuki this is Chika Hayes, Chika Hayes this is Sara Shikabuki."

"So you're the infamous Chika." Her elegant voice travels around the room to my ears. "News travels very quickly in the vampire world especially to a pureblood."

"You're a pureblood?" I ask moving away from Takuma. "I've only met Kaname and Yuki. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well aren't you polite. All you need to know is that I'm a lot older than both of them put together."

"Cool." I respond with awe. "Is it true that there aren't a lot of you guys left?"

"Don't you know a lot about us vampires? Has Ichijo been telling you things?" Sara asks, looking past me to Takuma who just shrugs.

"No. Zero Kiryu told me."

"That name I haven't heard of in a while. How's he doing? Still trying to kill himself?"

"That's enough Sara." Takuma says. He grabs my arm and pushes me to go up the stairs. "Chika needs her rest."

"See you tomorrow Chika." She smiles before walking away.

A corridor full of doors, side of the stairs, welcomes me. It's pretty plain, ivory and white, but it adds to the classy look. I'm sure every room in this house will be the same or full of colour but I don't mind. It's something different and everyone has their own taste. Clearly the vampires like subtle elegance. Many doors pass us as we walk. We eventually stop in front of one door. Again the plain white oak door looks at me but I'm hoping it's more inviting and warmer inside.

"Is this your room?" I ask him as he turns the doorknob.

"Yep." He smiles opening the door. Duck egg blue is painted on every wall, lighting up the whole room even when there isn't any light outside or inside. A huge white framed window takes up one of the huge walls letting in everything from the outside, apart from noise, surrounded by floor touching curtains. A white wardrobe, desk and Chester draws are placed around the room. A stunning fire place waits to be used, which I'm so making Takuma light. A king size bed is to the wall opposite to the huge window which looks so warm and inviting as the pillows, cushions, duvet and blanket look so soft. I walk in to see a bookcase full of books, manga books. "I like manga."

"Me too." I smile back to him as I climb onto the bed. I was right about this bed. So comfortable. Man, am I sleeping in here. I know I'm the guest and should sleep where I'm allocated but this is too good to walk away from. I relax into the bed and look out of the window. That view in the morning is going to be amazing.

"Make yourself comfortable then." Takuma laughs as he appears at my side, again making me jump.

I lie down getting very relaxed. "Thank you." I whisper as Takuma lies down too.

"You're welcome."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Like I told you before, you need someone nice so stop thinking you should have someone who's a total ass or shouldn't have anyone at all because you deserve someone that appreciates you." Takuma tells me, brushing a piece of hair of my face. I smile back at him as I move over to him. I snuggle up to him and close my eyes. He says something to me but I don't catch it as I fall into a deep slumber as I am now safe next to him.


	21. Chapter 21

A huge bang startles me awake. Takuma isn't next to me. Don't blame him because it is still his awake hours, even if it is early morning, I think. It could just be that the trees around this beautiful house are hiding the sun behind them casting a huge shadow keeping it night time throughout the day. I hear another bang from outside the door. I can't pinpoint where it is but it's somewhere outside, in the landing or downstairs.

Stupidly I get out of bed and open the door. The lights glow casting no shadows so I can see everything from specks of dust to little flecks of blood on the walls and floor, possibly the ceiling. Like my house then! Thankfully I don't have to worry about vampires hiding in the dark shadows. Clearly this house is light and welcoming. I check both ways before heading to the staircase.

BANG! It gets louder as I walk the wall. I turn the corner to see someone pushing a huge metal cage. I really don't want to know what's put in their or where it's going but these vampires sure know S&M, if that's what it's used! The guy vampire looks really familiar. He is a very charming looking man as he has a chiselled face with slight chubby cheeks. His golden hair shines in the light, like the last time I saw him, as it curls down past his shoulders elongating his neck showing off how muscular it is. He is fairly tall and looks thin under his elegant old fashioned evening coat. One that you'd expect a French aristocrat to wear as it has the huge collar, the single button that nips it in at the waist and it finishes just above the knee where you'd expect the over the knee white socks the finish, like what he wore before. His whole outfit still screamed Aristocratic European Revolution but he wears a purple coat covered in silver swirls to the lacy shirt that frilled out the coat at the sleeves and the at the top. This time he wore no black buckled shoes. His eyes aren't the crazed red I saw under that streetlight. Instead they are the colour of my old Mellow Yellow Crayola felt tip. I thought vampires were meant to know when they had a presence near them but he doesn't even notice me running down the stairs. "Hey there," I say as I get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Chika, what are you doing here?" He jumps, trying to cover the huge metal cage.

"You maybe a vampire but you can't cover a huge cage." I laugh, "What's it used for?"

"You didn't respond to my question, human?" His voice fills with venom causing his eyes to become that insane red I saw the previous night. Fangs appear over his pale chapped lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I escaped my father and needed sanctuary. What's the huge cage for?"

"Torture." He smiles wickedly.

"Marceau, stop scaring the child and get to work." I hear Sara shout, again, from the stairs. Marceau's insanity quickly goes. He's back to his normal bravado: the yellow eyes and the normal teeth. No wonder he's keeping his high aristocracy if he can hide the fact he's a Level-E so quickly. If Zero could do that it would help him but I suppose with him…. Why am I even thinking of him? That bastard just left me. I could have died, I could have internal bleeding and I'd have just died because he couldn't man up. Clearly Marceau is a very smart old French guy. "I'm sorry about him. He has a very short temper."

"It's fine. I've lived with a man like him for the past 15 years of my life so I'm used to it." I lie. I came away from my dad because he's like what he is, I don't need a similar person in my life.

"Chika, you can't lie to a vampire especially a pureblood so don't test anyone." Sara explains as she walks down the stairs. Today she wears a long pink strapless satin dress with a pashmina shawl over her shoulders. A frilly umbrella is past to her by Marie. "Would you care to join me for an early morning stroll?"

"I would love to but I'm hungry and I need to buy a dress for the vampire ball."

"Marie, will you cook Chika whatever she wants and then take her to my clothes room letting her pick whatever she wants for this ball." Sara orders the small blonde maid next to her. "Chika you may choose any dress you like and if you rip it, as you will most likely do at this ball, you do not need to owe me anything."

"Thank you, Sara. That is awfully nice of you." I smile gratefully, waiting for the catch that never comes. This is too nice. No one does this, not even a pureblood vampire. From what she wears I bet they are all Prada, Chanel and/or Gucci so why doesn't it matter if I rip the dress? And why will I rip the dress? Is it because I'm a human in a vampire filled room?

"You're welcome, Chika, I try to think myself as the nicest pureblood around."

I watch her leave. I don't trust her either. She seems too nice, especially for a pureblood. They are the highest of the high in the vampire world and could be in the human too. But are there other monsters out there that are higher and scarier than these vampires? My imagination is clearly getting the better of me today. "Excuse me, human; what do you want for breakfast?" Marie asks from behind me.

"Um… pancakes." I shrug.

"American or crêpes?"

"What's the difference?" I'm not well educated in food.

"Stupid human doesn't know the difference!" Marie tuts.

"Marie!" Takuma shouts. He's dressed like he was last night but with slippers on and a shirt. He appears out of a door, on the ground floor, which appears to have a TV. Can't see the rest but I'm sure it's huge and elegant. The walls unfortunately are cream and the floor is plain laminate. I don't know what I'm expecting as my house is just as bad. It's plain and neutral in a family room and in everyone's personal room it can be their own personal style. Typical! "Don't treat Chika like a Level-E vampire."

"She's still human." Marie hisses.

"Marie!" Takuma shouts, again, ending up in front of me.

"Sorry Sir." She whispers. "I'll get onto those pancakes."

"No, you go and rest. I'll take care of Chika." Marie rushes up stairs and slams her door. Talk about issues. I know I don't know the reason for her hatred towards me or any human but she doesn't have to take it out on me. She could at least hide it. I thought vampires could hide their pain and feelings? "I'm sorry about her; she doesn't like humans very much." He apologizes, taking my hand and walking me to the kitchen. We go through numerous doors to get to the kitchen. It's not as big as I thought it would be. The work tops have to granite as the little sparkles in the rock sparkle in the light. The white cabinets line two walls leaving huge windows to take over the rest. A patio is just beyond the French doors which would be so lovely throughout the year. A blue AGA cooker waits for me to touch it, which match the blue on the walls and the fridge-freezer. I love AGA cookers and have always dreamed of having one in my future house. An island is in the middle where the sink lies and four blue leathered breakfast chairs await to be sat on. I love this house!

"Why?" I ask as I sit down on one of the breakfast chairs. Takuma starts to get ingredients and utensils out needed for making the pancakes.

"Her whole family was wiped out by a human vampire hunter and hasn't liked them ever since. Normally she doesn't show her hatred to humans but for some reason she doesn't like you at all."

"Charming. Just another person to add onto the list."

"Don't feel bad about it. It's not like she's me."

"Wow Genius, trying to comfort someone else by complimenting yourself. Very impressive."

"I like to surprise people." He smiles, that dreamy smile.

"Do you know why Marceau has such a short temper?" I ask, wondering if he knew. Takuma has enlightened me on so many occasions about people and their past. Like why Zero like he is, why the Academy's in a car park and why Marie doesn't like humans.

"Marceau?"

"You're joking with me here, right?"

"No. I don't know anyone called Marceau."

"But he's here in this house. He knows Sara. He was pushing a cage. Tall, straight jaw, blonde, looks like a European aristocrat." I describe Marceau summarising his main features. Takuma's got to know this guy. No one can forget a guy that walks around in that clothing.

"Are you sure you didn't make this up, Chika?"

"Why would I make this up? I saw him the other night too. He was outside the car park and now he's here pushing a cage." Anger starts to swell up inside me. Guess I've got my father's temper! But I will not become him; I will be my own person. I am not going to let my dad take charge over my life even when he's not here. Sure there's probably some kind of mental disorder of got from all the abuse I doubt a psychologist can fix but I will not become an angry bitch just because I've taken crap my life.

"I do not doubt you, Chika; I just don't know who this Marceau is!" Takuma snaps.

"No need to get snappy!"

"You're doing the same thing retorting back at me." Takuma says holding back an outburst of anger. He sighs before continuing calmer, "Get used to the fact that no one is out to get you. There's no need to angry if someone doubts you. You can trust me Chika. I made a promise to you that I wish to keep. You will be safe."

"I've wanted to hear those words for a very long time but how do I know you aren't lying."

Takuma turns off the hob and brings over my pancakes. He sits next to me and puts his arm around me. I snuggle up to him and feel the friendly love I'm receiving. "You have a lot of baggage and trust issues but honestly, you don't have to worry. I'm here for you." Takuma stops and kisses the top of my head.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask as I shove a pancake in my mouth.

"I…I don't know."


	22. Chapter 22

"Come on, Chika. We've got to pick that perfect dress for you." Takuma enthusiastically says, taking my hand. He literally drags me up the stairs into Sara's room. It isn't what I expected. It is very empty and plain. There's a double bed in the middle of the room, a window facing the woods, a door leading into her walk in wardrobe (I'm guessing) and a very detailed Japanese curtain. I'd seen one in the New York Metropolitan Museum but never one this intricate or in good condition. Its black wooden frames are actually black bamboo. The three coloured screens have different types of birds in different scenes. From just looking at it, the screen looks slightly transparent. Not going to be facing the screen while getting changed then! "Don't worry about the screen; I'll face the other way."

"Then how am I going to get into the dresses?"

"That's the only reason why I'm here." Aido smirks, appearing from the open door that leads to the walk-in-wardrobe.

"Move out of the way, Aido!" I here Rima say from somewhere in the walk in wardrobe. "Don't worry Chika; he isn't here to help you. He's just being his usual perverted self!" She eventually breaks through, carrying loads of dresses that I can't even see her face. Different coloured fabrics fall to the floor as she lets go of them. "These are the only ones I thought were expectable for the ball but there is a lot more in there if you don't like any of the ones I've chosen."

Just looking at the pile just shows how little I know about fashion. I usually just stick to the basics because I've never had to dress up for an occasion. I don't have any dresses in my wardrobe or high heels. There isn't any jewellery on a stand or clustered in a box. My mom had loads but my dad hasn't let me have them or see them, says I'd get them dirty or break them just looking at them! All of the dresses here are long, floor length, and are all different styled.

Rima starts picking up dresses, puts them to my skin and either throws them to two new piles. I'm guessing it's to get the right colour for my skin colour because there were a lot of pastel colours going to the 'wrong pile' whereas the 'hell yes pile' was full of bright colours.

"I don't mean to be picky but I need a blue one because of my mask." I tell them.

"I didn't realise you had your mask already." Rima commented. "Who gave it to you?"

"Ichiru." Glancing at the blank expressions on the three bystanders faces I continue with, "Ichiru Kiryu. 'He Who Must Not Be Named' twin brother."

"Voldemort doesn't have a twin brother!" Aido shakes his head at me for thinking of something so stupid. The joke is on him for not getting the situation. I burst out laughing straight away, my full on laughter that takes people by surprise because it's high and loud. I don't know why it's surprising but it always makes people wait a second until they start chuckling, like Takuma and Rima do. I clearly don't laugh enough! "What did I say?"

"We aren't talking about Voldemort." Takuma calms down.

"Who then? Have we missed something?"

So I begin to tell them about what happened. I only summarized what happened the other night to Takuma and I was really surprised by all of their emotions. They all started off saddened and disgusted by what my father did. They became happy when Zero came in to save me but when he left all of them felt something different. Rima's eyes were going glossy from holding back her tears, Aido just broke down but Takuma took me by surprise the most. He looked like he was going to cry but it was soon replaced by anger, fury and irritation. His eyes became those scary blood red that I walked away from him. "How can he just walk away like that? You needed help. HELP!" A lamp gets tossed and breaks the window. "I swear to God, I will kill that bastard next time I see him."

"Genius-"

"Don't stop me Chika. You could have needed medical attention. You could have died."

"But I'm not."

"That's not the point! Zero shouldn't have left you. Did he have a reason why?"

"He didn't like what he became when he was beaten the shit out of my dad." I shrug, hoping that my heart hasn't skipped a beat because of the lie I have just told. Takuma starts pacing balling up his hands. "I think you need to calm down and get out of here." He doesn't even backchat me, he just goes.

"Well that was awkward." Rima whispers, putting all the non-blue dresses into the 'wrong pile'. I hope one of these fits because the ball is only tomorrow and I doubt I'll be able to get one tomorrow.

"It's fine. Does he usually act like this?" I ask helping Rima sorting out the dresses back onto the hangers.

"No, he's never been this protective over anyone. Guess; he's very fond of you."

I look away feeling the awkwardness rise in the room. How had Takuma never been so fond of anyone? Surely he's old enough to have found a deer friend that felt like a brother or sister to him. Staring at the floor, more and more dresses are thrown on top of the colourful tower that it becoming my options. Man, is it going to take forever. But then I saw the dress. The perfect baby blue dress that would look great on me, if I may say so.

"Rima stop." I say, staring at the dress. It shines to me as I reach for it. I could imagine heavens angels singing down to it. The material is so soft that it falls out of my hands everytime I pick it up. So has to be silk! It was hard to tell how it would fit because nothing ever looks good on a hanger. "I think this is the one."

"Would you like me to help you get in it?" Aido smoothly asks, placing his hand on my waist and pulling me in. His blue eyes match the colour of the dress, that ice blue that I see just friendship and foolery in.

"Honestly Aido, I'd rather get your opinion when I'm in the dress not while I'm getting dressed." I smile, untangling myself from his grip. "Could you find Takuma and tell him I'd like his opinion too!"

The dress didn't take as long as I thought it would, but then I had a professional model that was helping me who'd probably been in many long dresses like this one. What really started to worry me was when Rima was tying me into it. The body was boned, like a corest, that I thought my curves wouldn't allow this dress to be pulled off well. However, I look ridiculously good in it. The blue matches my eyes, hair and skin colour. More importantly my mask, I think. It should from my recollection. And sure to hell, did it show off my curves. It's a strapless dress that had a heartline neck that neatly tucks me in at the waist. It gradually flows off my hips in a pool around my feet. I feel like Cinderella because I know that this dress will get ruined. It will end up tattered and ripped to shreds because I am a cluts. I can't have nice things like this to wear. "Well, don't you look gorgeous. Annoyingly, you'll be beating me in the best dressed female."

"Chika sure does." Aido smirks, walking through the door. "Look at you, Chika. Your so stunning, its…" water pricks to his eyes. "…tearful."

"Aido seriously…" Takuma comments before walking in. His jaw literally drops open, hopefully in astonishment.

"Gobsmacking right?" Rima giggles, nudging me yet I feel really conscienous about it. This should never have happened whatever this is that Takuma feels for me. I haven't led him on, right? "Do you want to go get your mask?"

Before I could even respond, Takuma says, "I'll get it."

"I see Takuma finds you attractive." Rima smirks, putting the dress in both piles back into hangers or placed in Aido's outstretched hands.

"I don't understand why though."

"Chika, Chika, Chika," Aido tuts behind the ever growing pile in front of his face. "Have you seen yourself in the mirror? Any girl would love to have that figure, your hair and face. You don't have a bad bone in your body!"

"He's right. So envious of you right now." Rima glares, jokingly I hope.

"Bad news." Takuma shouts running into the door. "You don't have your mask."

"But I swear I put it in my bag."

"It's not there Chika. You left it a home."


	23. Chapter 23

I can't believe I'm doing this, just before I have to go to the Ball. Just looking at the building gives me goosebumps. Now, that I've experienced 'normal' life, I don't want to go back to what I had. Life is a lot peachier now and I want it to stay like that, even if that means I have to stay with Takuma until I get enough money to escape this City. There's so many places I could go. I could go to other American states, Canada, England, France or, from where my mom orignates from, Japan. Before my mom died, the three of us planned to go to Japan so I could see my Sobo and Ojïchan (nan and grand dad) as I hadn't seen them and I haven't yet. I'm not even sure if my Dad has.

Just thinking about that bastard brings hatred into my vision. Just the thought makes me see everyone, in my view, a villian to me. Especially that cop over there who will bring this foiled plan to the ground if someone screams. I don't plan on any violence tonight but a little violence won't hurt anyone, right?

"Welcome back, Miss Hayes." The nervous bell man speaks. I snicker at his wariness around me, like everyone else in this block. But then he's just doing his job. He has to be civial and its funny to see the sweat poor down his face as he looks down. I have my ball gown on, hoping this will be a quick trip, with a very long trench coat over that reaches the floor. It looks like I'm carrying or covering up something huge, possibly dangerous, under there. World you better watch out, Chika Hayes has carrying the device for Armagedon under her coat!

"Does he always look nervous around you?" Takuma asks, as we enter the compound.

"Everyone in this block thinks I'm a killer. You get used to it."

"It's not very nice. They don't even know the full story and they don't even know what your dad does to you." He whispers, glaring at every passerby that moves away from me. "God, it's like your Moses parting the Red Sea."

"But I'm not a gift from the Big Cheese." I sigh as I press the elevator button. Thankfully it was already at ground level. "Do you believe in God? Or another God?"

"I've never really thought about it. If God was all good and mighty then why would he create a vampire? To me its more of the Devils work but I know a lot of vampires that are religious." Takuma teaches, rocking on the balls of his feet. "I do now that the Ancients believed that all their Gods of War were 'vampires' because of the blood lust they had."

The 9th floor is desertated as usual. Everyones home or out beause they all know I'll be home around these hours. I've never met any of my neighbours: old and new. The old ones know everything and always tell the new ones about what happened inside penthouse 903. My mother wouldn't let me leave 903 unless I was with her or dad just incase some neighbour or just about anyone would kidnap me.

903 stares back at me. It's the only thing I can see against the white door and white walls. "Chika, you don't have to do this." Takuma speaks, resting his hand on my shoulder. "I can go get it for you."

"Thank you." I exhale, feeling all the tension sink. I turn away from the taunting door and sit on the cold marble floor. "The mask should be in my bed room in a wooden box. It's the same colour as my dress and has flowers all over it. Please be quick."

"I'm the fastest guy around." Takuma smirks, getting through the door before I even knew it was open. I thought he'd broken the door but thankfully there was no damage done. I start picking at my painted blue nails waiting for him. Surely it wouldn't have taken him this long, especially when this penthouse isn't the biggest in NYC. My short pacients gives in and I look through the open door like a vampire would in Vampire Diaries, one that hasn't been invited in. Unlike them, I can step over the threshhold.

"Takuma," I whisper, knowing that he'll be able to hear me. A chill revebartes throughout my whole body as I walk further into the nest. I turn every step expecting my father to be in a shadow or some new alarm system to spring on me. He seeks for my death and he knows I wouldn't have taken everything to Takuma's house and would come back for it. Knows me too well, like I him the same. The killer could be right here, right in the midst of the penthouse waiting just for the right moment to….

What was that? A chill went past my left side. It couldn't be a window because there aren't any on that side and it couldn't be the AC due to the temperature dropping outside. I try to speak to tell Takuma to stop it but my mouth is that dry I cannot produce even a squeak. Great, I'm going to die silently.

An eery, sinister laughter appears at my right ear leaving me dead in my tracks. Oh God, please just do it quick and stop tormenting me. "Chika, Chika, Chika how stupid you were to return!" His voice souds ridiculously familiar but with the crazy mixed in. A piece of my hair that has fallen to the sides of my face, is blown and the smell of blood overwelms me. Great, a vampire! How does my dad know vampires? "There's no one to save you. Takuma is out cold and now, darling…" a hand trails along my back. I turn feeling my heart wanting to break through my ribcage. His laughter appears. "You thought you could see who I was? You'll never know where I am. Surely by the sound of my voice you should know who I am or is it my, as you'd put it 'French aristrocate dress attire'"

"Marceau." I gasp as I feel a piercing feeling in my neck.


	24. Chapter 24

**WARNING: blood, gore, blah blah blah. I think all you people that read this are used to it by now anyway**

"Chika…. Chika." Genius whispers, shaking me. "Chika wake up." Conciousness tugs me awake from the pit I've been stuck in. All I can remember was his name. True, I'd seen the side of him no vampire had and I didn't trust him but never would I have thought he's sink that low (pun intended). The high tide of sleep takes for ever to wash away before I can even see Takuma's beautiful green eyes looking worried in front of my face. A weak smile appears on my face as I try to move. Over and over again I try but I'm not managing to get my feet off the ground or my arms from above me. The slightest turn of my neck makes me scream as a gut renching pain hits the soft spot. "Don't move your neck."

"Why?" I ask being to panic as I can't move anything and at the sound and feel of my voice. Why does it feel like I've swallowed sand paper and it's got stuck in my gullet?

"You got bitten by a level- E vampire last night and he's done a really shitty job of it. Looks like he's gone to the bone."

"No wonder I'm woozy." I lean forward trying to get comfortable but get pulled back up rigid. "Why can't I move?"

"We're in a cage Chika and your strapped by your hands and feet." He explains, starting to pace. "If I was you I'd not move."

"Hilarious."

"There wasn't meant to be a joke. I'm trying to think of a plan."

"Genius, you're really not a genius are you." I shake my head, as much as I could. "Who's the one that isn't tied up? Who's the one that could rip this cage apart? Hmm, I'll have to think about that one."

"Gosh, no need for the insult. I got the message." Takuma stops and walks straight in front of me. Our faces are only centimetres apart. Oh God, I didn't think about this. Never thought about it. Was meant to think about it? It's Takuma the lovelest guy you've ever met. He's always been there for me and he never has anything nasty to say. Takuma doesn't treat me wrong but there isn't that pull I have with Zero. Maybe it's that human instinct: you always want what you can never have. But Zero has issues like I do whereas Takuma has had the life anyone would love. A family, friends and money. And I'm pretty sure he's had his fair share of woman, so why pick me? "This is going to hurt so are you ready."

"Rip it off like a BandAid." A little chuckle escapes his serious face. It's oddly scary as I've never seen it before and strangely arrosing. Clearly, the bad boy type is mine! The arms I've known to be welcome are becoming the machines that can rip anybody up. Those green eyes full of love and compassion to me are red that hold the danger underneath. His fangs extend down and I become very aware of the other half of my neck, that I have left. Surely he can smell the blood. How do I not know that he's had a little nibble on my jugular vein while I've been knocked out?

I feel his hands grab onto the rope, above my head. An explosion hits into him. We both look down at the three shards of wood sticking into his stomach. I couldn't get the energy to scream in shock or of his name when he crashes to the floor. "Always trying to be the hero, Takuma, and look where its got you, this time." The voice is so fimilar that I don't even need to look to see who it is. Yet I don't want to admit it. I never thought he'd sink so low to capture me or even help Marceau in helping killing me. Maybe it had all been some kind of bravardo he'd played so that he could eventually sink his teeth into anyone of my viens. I try to hold back tears but they escape just showing him how cowardly I've become and how much this understanding of his diseption is hurting me. "Chika, darling, don't cry it's ok. You've probably jumped to conclusions, as usual."

"So your not Zero?" A little bit of hope fills my heart again.

"Would my brother join forces with the vampires? Come on Chika, I thought you knew him better than that." Ichiru comments coming out of the darkness. His hair's tied back with a few strands of hair falling from the low ponytail framing his face. He looks very handsome in his off black suit with a silver tie. He wears a plain white mask that just illuminates those lavender eyes showing off those wonderful cheek bones. "He's out looking for you but he'll never guess where you are. He said he's trying to apologise or something along those lines."

A smile spreads across my face because Zero cares that much he's trying to look for me. True, he may not feel the same as I do of him but we could have a strong friendship. We could move away from everything together because neither of us have any reason to stay in New York. We could end up together or we couldn't but being in the presence of each other is just what both of us need. "Don't get yourself to happy Chika, I can see the dream coming onto your face. The Ball is in a few hours and he's got to be there."

"I think I'm a bit more important than a Ball, especially a vampire one."

"Didn't you know, he's the president of the Vampire Hunter Association. Ironic isn't it. So he has to be there whether he likes it or not. Unfortunately he won't have his dinner on his arm." Ichiru laughs.

"Whats in this for you?" I ask understanding that Ichiru is playing a part in a grand scheme. He is just a pawn in a huge chess game and someone higher than us all, guessing a pureblood, is playing this game. Plus, his past doesn't help him due to selling his family out.

"What's what?"

"Why are you in cahoots with the vampires again?"

"Your very clever Chika but it's amazing how you've only worked it out. I've been watching you, making sure that you don't die or get bitten. My master has great things for the both of us and I'll be safe." His eyes light up like a kid seeing the biggest candy they've ever seen.

"Safe?"

"I'm supposed to be dead Chika." He retells, not bothered about the fact that he is just a walking corpse. He sits down to outstretch his ridiculously long legs next to a huge crate. He doesn't talk for awhile and ends up in the darkness for some time. He comes back into the light different. There's just something about him that isn't him. When he speaks there's a difference that it's somewhat put on. "I told Zero to drink all of my blood so that he'd become a fully fledged vampire. I died but Zero couldn't let that happen so he gave me enough so that my heart would beat again. He dropped me off at the headmasters house back at Cross Academy but Sara Shikabuki found me and restored me back to health. I pledged my allegence to her, that night, because of her saving me. She stole blood bags for me so that I wouldn't have to rely on her blood but I became ill, like when I was little which Shizuka tried to prevent. No matter what I do, Chika, I'm going to die. Sara is just helping me to live my life…"

"Your not living. You're a slave to this pureblood."

"I think of it as a debt I have no choice but to pay. I like doing these jobs. I get to see how idiotic and stupid some girls are around males who then fall to their doom. DoooooooOOM!"

"Real scary there, Ichiru. Think I might have soiled myself."

"Don't joke with me Chika. Soon Takuma will come around and he'll need blood to survive. He won't even notice it's you, his precious bird. Your just a walking talking blood bag."

"So will you if you don't shut up!" Marceau appears from the doorway, to my right. He walks around to wear Ichiru is and leans on the wall showing that he isn't dressed as elaborate as he usually seems. He looks like a normal guy you'd walk past an Avenue. Clearly he was asked to look less French Revolution and more modern smart. Just a simple black tux with a dicky bow. His hair still fell long past his shoulders but what he held in his hand, his mask, is the scarest thing I've ever seen. A jolly jestor mask that looks very much like a clown. It's not the typical colourful clown, it's one that is just dark with the trim of gold which is the scary part. Plus it's a full mask so no one can see what lies underneath. It's one of those masks that would kill someone, that will go down in history as a halloween mask. "Chika, why don't you look beautiful in that dress. Sorry about your neck, sometimes I just don't remember how to do it properly. Don't worry I didn't get any on your dress."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Sara thinks you know too much about us vampires so you have to die. There's no other way plus your dad's wants you dead so who's really going to miss you." Marceau snickers. "Do you like the cage? I think you may recognise it from when you bumped into me at Takuma's place."

"So I'm at Takuma's?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Well someone's going to notice that neither of us two," I look down at Takuma worried that he won't wake up. I hope, that if he is pretending, that he's listening to everything and is coming up with a plan. The same one, I'm coming up with. If I can just get Marceau in here than maybe Takuma can kill him. "are at the Ball. Someone's got to come looking here first."

"God, why do you think someone's going to rescue you?" He shouts starting to pace. "You aren't a damsel, you aren't even important to anybody. The one person in the world who's supposed to love you or take care of you hates your guts. Has a fucking death reward on you head. Chika, dear, you're a walking mess. Whatever you do is wrong or brings you to the ground. Come on, Takuma got you in this situtation and he was the only one that gave a rats ass."

Why does the truth always hurt worse when someone else says it?

"I wouldn't say the only one." Ichiru comments quietly. "There is Aido who'd bring his cousin, Kain and Rima who would bring along Shiki. My brother is looking for her so your outnumbered Marc."

"You're here."

"I'm human who wouldn't hurt Chika. I'm just the on looker. The secuirty guard. The Bouncer. The Muscle."

"So you really don't have any part in this?"

"Nope. I'm just here to make sure nothing happens to Chika. So you can't touch her." He stands up getting ready for a fight or his life to end. I'm not sure on this whole scenerio after Muscle was put into the convo. Not my fault I think of a hunky guy when the word's said.

"So your worthless to the operation?"

Before I could blink Ichiru's hand is through Marceau's body and a beating grey heart is in his claw that is out Marceau's back. Both the heart and the body are thrown different ways as if he could grab his own heart and stick it back in. So doesn't work like that! Just trash now. Ichiru's blood soaken claw opens the cage door and I see his eyes as he walks into the light. His eyes are red. "Ichiru…"

"You can stop calling me that. It's me Zero!"


	25. Chapter 25

**WARNING: Sad times ahead**

"You dickhead." I shout slapping Zero in the face. "You left me on the floor. I could have died!"

"But you haven't. Takuma's took care of you." Zero bluntly puts not showing any emotion. I slap him again. He doesn't move. Still the satisfaction is enough. I look up into those lilac eyes and see that he's really upset about what he's done. A little smile and shrug appear just before I wrap my arms around his neck. Zero doesn't even hesitate to but his arms around me welling me up. True he's a jerk and acts on instinct but he regrets a lot of it after, and leaving me there is the biggest he's ever done. "I'm so sorry Chika. I promised you'd be safe and I blow it." He whispers fixing my heart again.

"I don't mean to intrude but you two have business to do." Ichiru coughs looking very serious.

"What? You aren't coming?" I ask unsure on the situation between the twins.

"My brother's duty is done he may go back to Sara." Zero nods.

"Seriously, your going back to her?"

"Chika, I need pureblood blood to survive. She is just my nurse. I do all my dirty work for Zero. I get information for him because I'm in the network." Ichiru proudly smiles putting his plain mask back on. He dusts himself off and sets his tie straight before vanishing into the shadow. For a human he really knows how to be use the darkness! But then he was taught to be a vampire hunter and he can use a Kantana so he's a ninja. Cool.

I glance down to Takuma at my feet to see he hasn't moved, hasn't even blinked. I can't even see his chest move up and down. Tears prick the surface as I crash to the floor sobbing. Takuma can't be dead, he's a vampire. The wooden shards didn't even hit his heart. "Takuma, wake up." I whisper pulling out the wood. Squelch noises spurt out of his blooden soaken body making me want to throw up everytime I pull one out. Minutes pass and Genius doesn't come round. He just lies there unmoven. "Takuma wake up."

"Chika, it takes time. He has to heal and he'll have to drink. Unfortuantly he'll have no choice but to drink vampire blood." Zero comments, pointing to the heap that was Marceau. I stay put next to Takuma wanting so badly for him to wake or to move so I know he isn't dead. "Chika…" Zero sighs and takes me by the arms. I kick and scream for him to let me go but I'm no match for him so I give in. Annoyingly, he's not trusting me so puts me over his shoulder like in 'Shrek'.

"I promise you Takuma, I will avenge you." I whisper before I'm out the door.

The night here is beautiful. There isn't any light pollution hiding the stars that twinkle down on us. They watch and see everything up there that I hope when someone dies that is where they go. Making sure that nothing goes wrong for the ones they love and that they have the best possible life they can have whether its always or a little pieces at a time. Here, I hope that my mom has made things for the better and that when I'm with Zero it will be the best times of my life.

Zero gently sits me down in his car, that looks very snazzy. A red old VW bettle that looks brand new. The whole exterior shines from Takuma's house and the full moon while the interior is a cream leather or little wood lightening the car beautifully. I've always wanted a small car like this one.

"Chika, I got you this." Zero quickly says clearly not sure on how to speak. We wouldn't want his mysteriousness uncertainty to disappear now, would we? I take the box to see a vivid blue rose. Just a rose. I pick it out of its clear coffin to see its beauty in its glory. It reminds me of the rose Aido made from ice but this is perfect and smoother. The rose doesn't have a stem or leaves but is attached to a clip.

"This is beautiful." I smile loving this present.

"I thought of you when I saw it." Zero takes the rose from my hand and glides it into my hair, just above my ear. "You look amazing tonight." Quickly, I put my mask on not wanting him to see the blush my cheeks but he will hear my heart. When you are around someone you like your pulse quickens and your pupils dilate. Surely he would have known what I felt before my father blurted out his speech.

"And so do you." I whisper, leaning on the cold window hoping to cool down.

The ride to the Ball was quiet. Not that awkward silence that you just feel like would kill you if you opened your mouth. Oh no, this was the I'm-glad-I'm-with-you kind of silence that spoke so much more than what we could have said. I know Zero has made mistakes, and he's that kind of guy that will over and over again, but I know he doesn't mean to hurt.

"Another derlict building. What is up with you vampires and picking abandoned places?" I ask Zero just outside the foreclosured house. It's beautiful that its shocking to see the foreclosure sign in the yard. The house is a lot like Takumas but less immaculate. However Takuma has servants to clean his whereas this has nature doing its work. There are a few patches here and there but mother nature has left this proud house alone.

"The artisocrats like to keep moving and not be known. Do you think people will be welcoming if they knew they had nightwalkers as their neighbours? People get suspicious when they don't know the answers. It will be Salem all over again."

"So who's place is it?"

"Some friends of Sara's maybe." Zero shrugs uncertain. "I'm not high on the vampire pyramid so I'm not your man for that question." He lifts up his arm, the one next to me, commenting, "Shall we?"

Linking into his arm is the best experience of my life. Feel the soft tux then his manly bicep. I can feel another flush coming on. "We shall." I whisper not ready for what is ahead of me.

The house isn't a house. It doesn't have any rooms or an upstairs. The whole house is open planned and is so light you would think it was the middle of the day. In the middle there's a circular platform with rich royal coloured cushions- purples and reds- scattered in the middle of the podium. Above hung thin translucent material making it seem like a big tent from a circus or a Moroccan styled lounge full of colour. Curiosity took over as to what it's for and who's going to be on it?

Vampire here and there look as Zero and I enter the enormous room: some have that hungry look in their eye that makes me cling onto Zero evenmore. Its even scarier not knowing who's who with these masks on. All the male vampires have on full masks that cover every recognizable feature whereas most of the females have half masks like mine.

A man in a long black trench coat walks up to us who has a slight cowboy theme going on. Cowboy hat that flatterns his long glossy black hair, a cigerette to the slide of his mouth and black boots. He's attire shouts out bandit or any bad guy from a wild wild west film. As he gets closer a scar on the right side of his chin is noticable and his good looks. For a guy, I'm guessing to be, mid-thirties he is very handsome with his low maintenance about him. One grey eye is visible from his mask but his right eye there isn't one. That could just be the shadow, right? "Zero, it's been a long time." He smiles.

"It sure has, master." Zero comes back with a big smile on his face. "Chika this is my old master, Toga Yagari. Master this is Chika Hayes, a new vampire hunter."

"Do you balls, Miss Hayes?"

"Literally no. Hopefully I do metaphorically." I comment, puzzled on what answer he wanted or what he meant. What kind of question is that though? There are better ones like 'Do you have confidience?' or 'Are you up for this?'. True, it doesn't have the same ring to it but it's a lot more straight forward.

"You need to train her better." Yagari huffs looking down on me, "Getting her up on the lingo. I'll see you around Chika."

We both watch him leave, weaving between the vampire until he leans on the corner of the wall in the shadows watching everyone. "I'm sorry about him, he's a bit…"

"Rude."

"He's the best vampire hunter around, Chika, so you have to ignore the personality."

"Why hadn't you mentioned him before?" I ask as we walk through the crowd towards the dais. I'm trying to find the others, whether or not Zero wants to socialise with them or not, but I need to talk to someone other than Zero. Someone with more emotion.

"I didn't think it was important. So he taught me everything I know but it doesn't mean I like the guy. He's tried to kill me numerous times."

A fanfair of trumpets explode through the house from the front doors as men in genie pants stroll through the door carrying Sara Shikabuki on a throne. As usual she looks elaborate but this dress is exquisite. This red dress floats as if it was made out of air as it shimmers passed all of us staring in awe that I completely forgot that she'd killed Takuma. As she get off the throne everyone sees how elegant this simple red dress is. It tightly fits around her waist using purple gemstones to amplify her tiny structure. Purple, pink, blue and white gemstones break away from her waist until they are scattered to the bottom elongating her height. She doesn't wear a mask however red feathers outline her eyes looking like one.

"My children and fellow vampire hunters we are here to celebrate…" Sara rambles on to the audience at her feet about this and that. My mind must have gone blank because all I can think of is the promise I kept to Takuma. I walk through the crowd, pushing anyone that's in my path as my heart becomes black with anger. I hear many shout my name but all I can hear now is my heart beat faster with adreniline as I take the 'Bloody Rose' from under my dress. I feel friends try to pull me back as I get onto the stage but all I can feel is the heavy loaded gun in my small hand. "Aw, look everyone Chika Hayes has joined me on stage."

"Cut the bullshit Sara," I say confidiently. My hand quickly manifests itself to the side of her head with the gun's safety catch off. All the witnesses shift forward making me want to kill her quickly. I knew doing this would mean I'd end up dead too because I'm killing a pureblood so why not go out with a bang. "Why did you kill Takuma?"

"He's was becoming fond of you and I can't let a vampire fall for a human. Do you know how mush blood is shed. Very messy. And… I got bored of him." She smiles circling around which I match hoping that she doesn't get behind me. "You see Chika, he's been working for me the whole time. He's been spying for me."

"I don't believe that."

"How else am I going to know certain things in the younger generations? He knew he was spying for me. Doing my dirty work."

"Balls, that's why you had Marceau."

Her laugh exploded from her small body frightning me that I jumped out of my skin and lost my control on my gun hand. Sara took her advantage and I was lifted of the floor by my neck. "Marceau was the distraction and I knew he was going to die. If you or one of your friends didn't he would have been. Like I didn't know he was a Level-E."

Blind panic takes over my body as her hand grips harder onto my neck. My breath begins to get caught as fear comes to the surface. Images of my fathers abuse blasts in front of my eyes and I feel all the pain he inflicted on me that I give in to her. Give in to the bully. "Sara I didn't realise." I manage to say through my breathing. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She smiles friendly lowering me down. "You weren't to know. I understand." I stand up proudly as she lets go of my neck which I didn't think I'd be able to happen. Zero and others tug on my dress to lower me down but I turn around wanting to see where my feet are going.

A pain shoots through my back to my chest. A pain that's so excruciating that I cannot produce a scream. A pain that makes everyone gasp for me. "Don't threaten me!" Sara whispers in my ear. I feel nothing anymore. I feel as if I'm nothing, just air, that could float to where ever I wanted to go but faces of people I care about appear in my vision bring me back down. I look down, wide eyed, to a heart in someone's bloodened claw. A none beating heart. My none beating heart.


	26. Chapter 26

**WARNING: many people who have read this have said about crying so get tissues at the ready.**

I lie here. That's all I've done since I've come here. I can't move from this position and I can only feel the breeze touch the gap where my heart should be. Everyones afterlife is different on what it will turn out like, here I'm paralysed and I'm stuck with the gapping hole that burdens my death. I still have the blue dress on from the ball but my mask is broken. Only half of it is intact which I wear now hiding the run mascara. I don't have any sense of time here but I feel pierces along my body every once in a while as if a vampire has bitten me in the real world. Death is meant to be painless but never did I imagine the pain I would feel is the understanding I've left so much behind and I've only just found it.

The wind picks up whistling the daisies by me and I can feel them touch my porcelain skin. I can hear the rush, sense a new presense in my death that I can move to stand up. My useless legs give in but someone catches me before I fall. This person's grip doesn't leave my side as I turn around to see my saviour. "Zero?"

"Surprised?" He asks, puzzled that I wouldn't think it was him. Zero looked exactly the same. No wound showing yet he lacked colour. Everywhere around us colour bloomed but here he's just black and white. The sun should be shining on him but nothing glitters off him. His hair doesn't shimmer and his eyes aren't lilac nor red just grey, unemotional. Maybe this is what Zero is. Maybe this is how he is dead or is pursued by others.

His clothes are battered. He's missing his blue shirt – not that I'm complaining – and there's only one side of his suit. His trousers are like pirates, knee high all ripped, but his fancy shoes stay the same. No spots of blood or rip. Expensive Italian leather I presume. Silver vines appear out of his body intwining themselves around him. Here, I realise that Zero has always been there for me. Even though he ran away from me at my house, he was watching me from Takuma's house. He knew what Marceau was planning. He's been there for me more than Takuma has. Here, I realise Zero is my Vampire Knight.

"I know I'm dead, because this is where you took me when you were going to bite me and the huge hole where my heart should be but you don't have anything wrong with you so are you dead?" I comment lying back down on the grass in the exact same position as I feel weak again. It's like someone is draining me from the other world. Maybe it's Zero connecting with me here.

"No, I'm not dead." Zero states, lying down next to me. I shift my weight so that I'm on my side looking into those once lilac eyes that trapped me. "I took you away so that I could properly give you a good send off. We're all going to be there. But at the minute I'm connected to you through our minds."

"Can any vamp do that?"

"I think so."

"Is Takuma ok?" I ask, hoping that he's ok. I never got to say goodbye or how I felt towards him. To anybody. I want to tell Zero how I feel about him right now but I don't want to scare him off. I like this. Peaceful and neither of us arguing. Its like we could spend hours here without even noticing the days pass by.

"He's awake and moving. But he's heartbroken Chika. Never have I ever seen a guy, a vampire guy, cry over a human girl this much. He loves you more than anything Chika and he wants to talk to you but I got here first." He explains, brushing a tear off my cheek. He keeps his hand there for a few seconds before placing it on the ground ever so near my face. "I'm sorry that I left you Chika. I'm sorry I've been a jerk towards you when you get it at home. I never meant for you to end up like this. I wanted you to get out of this vampire knowledge when I worked out what Kaname was doing."

"What was he planning?"

"He wants humans to know about vampires but not for their to be bloodshed. You were the guinea pig and look where you've ended up. I should have pushed you away. This is my fault Chika." Zero chokes back, water wells up in his eyes. Man, he really does care about me. His eyes never leave mine as the tears pour down our cheeks. Ever so quickly I'm in his embrace that it spooks me for a second. I bury my face into his porcelain chest, feeling no beat of a heart but it doesn't bother me because this is what Zero is and he just has to except it. The silver metalic vines wrap themselves around my waist pushing me closer to him. "Chika," He whispers into my hair, "I'm so sorry."

Closing my eyes feeling his breath on my hair I say, "I forgive you, Zero."

"I never got to say this to you," He speaks, leaning back so we can look into each others eyes. "I…I love you Chika Hayes and I would have done anything to help you escape your father. I would…." He kept rambling on about everything and anything but I couldn't hear what he was saying. My ears kept replaying those five words that I've never heard from anyone in a long time, let alone a guy. A vampire guy. A small smile appears on my face making him stop speaking.

"I love you too." My smile grows bigger yet tears still pour out of my eyes as I could have had such a beautiful life with Zero. I would be there for him and if he needed blood I would give because its what you do when your in love. He'd look after me so I would him. Zero's fingers rub away the sorrows. "I don't mean to cry, I'm just so happy that its depressing because I'm dead."

I look at Zero and notice that he's fading. He's not the bold grey that appeared only a few minutes ago. He's washy like an artist using grey watercolour. Instinctly for not wanting him to leave, I kiss him. For all the confusion he'd caused me, there was nothing vague about this. Nothing unclear about how he felt or how I did. Nothing equivocal about his hand on my waist or the way my hand slide up from his toned white chest to his silky hair. In death, Zero's the only guy I've kissed. He's my first and ever one that I can taste my tears.

Pulling away, I sit back up pissed off at life that I'm only happy now I'm dead. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Then what did you come here for Zero?" I snap, wanting him to leave. It's not his fault but he's making me happy here in his embrace and clearly that can't happen now that he's practically a line art. "Did you think you could make me happy? Well you have but too late. I'm dead."

"Chika, I didn't mean…"

"I know… I'm sorry. But why did you really come? Closure?"

"Pretty much." He comments. Zero kisses my cheek before he stands up. His 2-D shape turns to be just a grey line but I hear his voice perfectly clear. "What Sara has done to you has stirred up the Vampire Hunters and some Vampires. Soon there will be more with you here, Chika. I will be one of them. Please wait for me."

A light explodes from behind me and I feel it drag me into it. It drags my soul away from the limp body on the grass floor. "Zero, help me." I shout. He looks up and races towards me but I'm getting pulled faster. "I love you."

"Love…you" I mange to hear before I vanish


End file.
